Power Rangers Five Generations: Cinco Generaciones
by gablu92
Summary: En el año 2030, todo era paz y armonia hasta que una fuerza maligna estara al acecho de toda la galaxia pero cinco generaciones estaran unidas para evitarlo. Deberán aprender lo mas esencial de un ranger para poder vencer: ser un equipo renovado
1. LLamada ranger

Nota:

Lamento haber eliminado el anterior fic pero al cometer un error se me elimino todo y ahora estoy rehaciendo los tres primeros capitulos, esperen con muchas ansias porque para la proxima habra hasta el capitulo ocho, no se dedesperen y prometo tenerlo todo listo muy pronto

Capitulo 1: llamada ranger

En un futuro lejano, el año 2030 para se exacto, todo era paz , armonía y tranquilidad, todas las fuerzas malignas no dieron señales de existencia, pero una amenaza estaba a punto de resurgir para sembrar el terror y la destrucción en toda la galaxia.

Y así comienza la aventura de cinco grupos de héroes que deben detener a esas fuerzas malignas, y librar a la galaxia del mal, dicen que estos héroes en la época donde estén el deber siempre estará en ellos y con ellos la paz y la armonía será siempre resguardada.

Silver hills, año 2003

En la mansión collins ,wesley collins estaba junto a su ahora esposa Jennifer collins, que llevan un año de casados, junto a sus mejores amigos: Lucas, Katie, Trip y Eric.

Todos estaba el la sala muy tranquilos conversando acerca de sus futuros planes hasta que...

Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip

"¡que fue eso!" wes pregunta a los demas a ver si alguien sabia algo

" ni idea" trip un poco asustado

"esperen...otra vez" katie avisando muy intranquila

pip pip pip pip pip pip pip

" wes, me estoy asustando, que pasa" jen casi desmayándose

" tranquila cielo, no pasa nada, todo esta bien" acariciando su pelo "no pasa nada todo...

entonces empieza un pequeño temblor, cada vez mas fuerte y entonces...

¡ BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La tierra temblo mucho mas fuerte y humo comenzo a salir afuera, en el jardín.

" bien, ahora si, que fue eso"

" mejor salgamos a ver"

" jen ven tu conmi...jen, ¿ jen?" mira debajo suyo y..." JEN" ira a su esposa totalmente inconsciente después de la explosión y el temblor tan fuerte que hubo

" katie, alcohol, rapido"

" ay no, si si si, ahora te lo traigo"

" eric, amigo ve a ver tu mejor, yo atenderé a mi esposa"

" si wes, ahora voy" entonces Eric sale de la casa hacia el jardín.

" aquí esta el alcohol"

" vamos Jenny, despierta, vamos bay, por mi, vamos" colocándole el alcohol en un algodón sobre su nariz, para que reaccionara, al fin ella lo hace, y abriendo sus bellos ojos café...

" te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me llamen Jenny"

en eso wes sonríe, y la ayuda a levantarse.

" para mi siempre seras mi jenny" acariciando su cabello largo, lacio y sedoso

"te quiero"

" yo también" se dan un dulce beso

" este...hola, aquí, también existimos" katie dice bromeando " disculparan que interrumpa su nidito de amor pero...hay humo ahí afuera"

" verdad" wes toma de nuevo a su esposa " jenny...

"¿humo?" jen pregunta casi para desmayarse de nuevo

"hey hey hey" sujetando a Jennifer " no mas desmayos o...sera peor

" si es peor que darme un beso...entonces me desmayo"

" chica mala"

" y tu... mi gran amor"

" esteeeeeee...por favor, no me hagan sentir mal" katie rogándoles que paren

" bien vamos"

wes y jen van afuera

" bien Lucas vam...que haces"

Lucas desde que empezó todo ha estado todo el santo rato leyendo. En eso katie le quita el gran libro que el leía

"!oye!"

" vamos" katie cargándolo con su súper fuerza

todos afuera en el jardín ven una gran nave de color plateado, y por otro lado, mas cerca de ellos una grabadora cuadrada, la encienden y...

time force rangers necesitamos de su ayuda, la galaxia los necesita, lleven equipaje, porque deberan venir con nosotros, el futuro de la galaxia esta en sus manos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que escucharon

" bien, creo que ya fue mucho juego por hoy" lucas tratando de no creer

" si te refieres a que fue idea nuestra , ni lo sueñes lucas" jennifer enojada" yo jamas le haria esto a mii jardin

" bien, que hacemos" katie dijo toda en shock

" haremos caso a lo que dice," wes sin mas que decir " llamen a ransik y a nadira, iremos con ellos y…..que pase lo que pase……..

Turtle cove, año 2003

Los wild force rangers estaban reunidos en casa de cole y su conviviente alyssa, quien desde hace seis meses que vive con el, estaban max, taylor, danny y merrick, todos comiendo hasta que……………..

Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip

Y mas tarde……

! BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

" QUE FUE ESO"cole todo nervioso

"no lo se" alyssa toda preocupada aferrada de su novio

" ire a ver" taylor la valiente

" no, estas loca o que" max tratando de detenerla pero sin resultado

" a un lado niño, yo ire a ver y punto"

" yo no soy un niño"

"Iremos todos" cole sin mas que decir

" vamos" todos al unisono

Entonces se dirigen al jardin de la casa donde encuentran una nave color plateada y una grabadora se hallaba a sus pies…..

Wild force rangers, necesitamos de su ayuda la galaxia cuenta con ustedes, lleven equipaje, porque no sabemos el retorno, asi que contamos con ustedes, "

"ehhhh alguien que nos explique"alyssa toda confundida

" a mi ni me miren, yo no se nada"merrick todo altanero

" que hacemos ahora" danny confundido

" bien, no se lo que sea pero debemos ir de inmediato"cole junto a su novia a los demas

" sabia decision rangers"

Entonces todos voltean hacia la voz que todos al instante reconocieron y…….

¡PRINCESA SHAYLA!

"Si rangers, soy yo, y no solo es una sabia decision, hay que actuar de inmediato, asi que preparen maletas, que todos iremos…….

Blue bay harbor, año 2004

Todos despues de un agitado dia de clases los win ninjas , los thunder ninjas junto al sensei watanabe y cam. El ex green samurai ranger estan tomando te con galletas en la sala principal de la academia ninja, unos momentos antes habian ya recibido la grabacion junto con la nave plateada junto a la cascada , estan reunidos justo para escuchar la grabacion:

Ninja rangers, el futuro de la galaxia esta en sus manos, necesitamos de su ayuda urgente, preparen maletas porque sera un viaje largo y muy prometedor, asi que contamos con ustedes, buena suerte rangers"

" ¿la galaxia en problemas?"hunter confundido, " pero como, si ya no hay mas que haya en el mundo"

" no lo entiendo, no se la verdad" shane mas que confundido

" tal vez debamos ir papa" cam hacia su padre

" hijo, debemos analizar muy bien esto, no me da confianza ir, si nos piden abandonar la academia …… no sabemos si es una trampa" el sensey opina muy preocupado

" para mi que no" tori toda tranquila e insistente "si es una llamada de auxilio, ¿no deberiamos hacerle caso como rangers que somos?"tori, un poco mas altanera y cambiada, no veia otra opcion( si es que eso era casualidad en ella)

" en esa parte tiene razon " dustin opina por primera vez en toda la conversacion.

"no lo se, es muy arriesgado" opina shane

" tori tiene razon en esa parte, pero no podemos saber sis es una trampa o no esta transmision"

" creo que si no hacemos lo que dice….no lo sabremos nunca"

" que dicen los demas, de acuerdo"

" de acuerdo"

" iremos entonces…..y que el poder nos proteja"

Entonces sin mas mi mas preoparan sus equipajes para salir lo mas antes posible

Reefside, año 2005

Todos despues de la reunion de ex alumnos, conner, kira ethan, el doctor o. y trent estan paseando por el bosque recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que visualisan mucho humo en la zona cerca de ellos, van a investigar y…………la nave plateada con la grabacion siempre presentes cuando del deber es de que se trata, encienden la grabacion y………..

Dino rangers, el poder ranger debe ser reactivado de nuevo, deben alistar maletas y subir a la nave enviada, no podemos esperar mas, reunanse todos y que el poder los proteja"

" buena broma amigo" conner dirigiendose a su amigo ethan

" odio desilusionarte, pero, yo no lo hice"

" es una locura, entonces quien fue"trent confundido

" ¿mesogog?" para kira fue la unica persona que se le vino a la mente

Tommy iba pensando y pensando a ver quien podria ser hasta que…….

"ZORDON" gritando

AHHHHHHH todos gritan despues de el

"¿Qué paso d.o?"kira toda histerica

"No puedo explicarselos ahora, pero solo se que debemos ir a ayudar, es la mision de todfo ranger" yendo hacia la nave

" doctor o…..y sus maletas"ethan algo extrañado " no se… si esuqe desea llevarla"

" es verdad, vayan por sus cosas todos y nos veremos en una hora, si rangers?

" si"

Entonces todos van hasta sus casas empacan y abordan la nave

Nueva tecno, año 2026

Todos los spd rangers se encuentran el el centro de comando, actuales y el antigoa, jack quie estaba con su novia ally de visita, recordando analizando la misma nave plateada llegada hace unas horas y la misma grabacion:

Spd rangers, estamos en problemas, necesitamos de su ayuuda, preparen maletas y aborden la nave enviada, es necesario que vengan el futuro de la galaxia esta en sus manos, contamos con ustedes rangers

" que significa esto comandante" sky pregunta todo confundido"

" no lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo de inmediato, kat averigua de donde proviene la grabacion" " si señor

" pero ahora, necesito saber exactamente como llego hasta aquí"

" yo lo dire señor" bridge siempre atento

" bien cadete, prosiga"

Bien, todo empezo en la mañana

Flashback

Los rangers junto a jack y ally estaban paseando por el parque en la mañana muy temprano , hablando y recordando los viejos tiempos, habia psasdo ya un año desde la caida de gruum en la tierra

" y ustedes cuando se casa ya" jack dirigiendose a sky y z que ya llevaban un año exacto de novios

" ni siquiera han formalizado y ya pides matrimonio"ally dice juguetonamente a su novio

" vamos chicos, falta mucho" sky dice todo sonrrojado

"pero el tiempo pasa volando querido"z abrazando a su novio yrobandole un beso

"chica mala"

"por siempre"

Al otro costado sydney estaba en forma cabizbajo todo el camino, como muy triste, sin saber hacia donde iba

" y a ti que te pasa syd, tu no eres asi" jack tratando de animarla

" no es nada jack, solo estoy un poco resfriada esos es todo"

" resfriado con depresion, debe ser un virus nuevo, nada conocido por lo que vero" sky dice algo bromeante

" vamos, dejenla, no le hagan caso, asi es siempre de aburrida y molesta" z toda altanera

"creo que no debiste decirle eso z" bridge tratando de defender a syd quien se entristecio mas

Pero antes de que z pudiese contestarle algo sono muy fuerte como….

Pip pip pip pip pip pi ppi ppi ppi pip

Y hasta que…………….

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Todos los ciudadanos salieron corriendo y al llegar al lugar, encontraron en perfectas condicionnes una nave plateada y una grabadora cuadrada a sus pies se hallaba.

" que es esto" jack un poco fastidiado

" no lo se, pero lo que haya sido es malo, muy malo" syd muy preocupada por la gente

" vaya, hasta que al fin utilizo el cerebro" z menospreciandola

" comandante" sky por su morfo spd " mecesitamos ayoda especializada tenemos una emergencia"

Fin del flashback

….y asi que llegaron los de la ayuda especializadqa mandada por usted quien antes nos dijo que iba en camoni para ver lo que pasaba y poder averiguar lo que paso asi que…………….

Cadete" imterrumpiendolo " creo que ya dijo bastante, y cadete delgado, despues hablaremos de su comportamiento de hoy con la cadete drew, pero ahora, necesitamos saber exactamente que es lo que paso y de quie fue este ataque

" señor" kat hacia el comandante " según los sensores, esta transmision no posee datos de origen definidos y no podemos sabre su direccion exacta, pero algo explica esta grabacion, es de alguien que en verdad necesita ayuda, revisaron la nave y todo esta bajo control, las coordenada no fueron cambiadas pero no hay signos de peligro en ella"

"¿ entonces que hacemos comandante?" sky todo curioso

" creo que esta mas decirlo, todos incluso jack y ally iremos hacia donde la nave nos lleve, preparen todos sus equipajes, kat, tu quedate a cargo de la base, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero por favor cuidala"

" si señor"

"ahh por cierto, tambien me llevare a boom, sera de mucha ayuda, lo presiento"

" enseguida le avisare"

Entonces todos los rangers empiezan a empacar para mas tarde abordar la nave hacia una nueva aventura .


	2. Union Ranger

Capitulo 2: union ranger

Despues de llamados los rangers, las naves plateadas que llevan a cada generacion ranger , siguen su curso, hasta llegar a la tierra del año 2030, en un desierto aislado de la poblacion humana aterrizando y formando un circulo cerrado, todos bajan de las naves y viendose impresionados todos pudieron ver tanto caras conocidas como desconocidas

- ehhhh bien, me parece o estamos en un desierto desolado y a punto de entrara en ebullicion y para terminar con personas que no conocemos, jack dijo sarcasticamente.

Nadie contesto nada, pero ……

- yo creo que mejor dicho, estan en el inicio de una prometedora mision.

Entonces todos voltean hacia un lado del circulo y ven a una chica quinceañera, de cabello largo y atado en una cola de caballo, alta, no tan delgada, pero con buena figura, de cabello negro y ojos café; que esta al frente de ellos.

- y mas gente que no conocemos , jack entrando al punto maximo del sarcasmo

-¿ quien eres tu, y que hacemos aquí?, jen pregunta

-hola rangers, espero que hayan llegado bien, me llamo hansy, y soy alguien que ha sido enviada para…..recojerlos…..

- y a la vez para encomendarles una mision muy importante…..

Entonces todos voltean hacia el otro lado y ven a una muchacha quinceañera identica a la que vieron del otro lado, pero con dos colas de caballo y una voz muy peculiar y finita, la misma que se escucho en todas las grabaciones.

…..mision que muy pronto habran de enterarse, soy butterfly y junto a mi hermana, antes de que sepan para que estan aquí, debemos presentarlos a cada uno….para que se conozcan y no entren como simples extraños.

- bien, esto ya me esta mareando, ethan dice confundido

-hermanita, creo que ya debemos empezar, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el esta ansioso

Todos miran extrañados

- tienes razon, y suopongo que todos tambien deben estar emocionados

Todos comienzan a dudar

- vaya, que emocionados, pero bueno….empecemos, bueno, para empezar empezaremos por los time force rangers

- avisamos que conocemos a cada uno de ustedes y muchas cosas de cada uno….asi que por favor, esten en confianza.

- bueno, de los time force rangers tenemos a………..

Wes

- hola como estan

Y ella es jennifer su esposa

- hola, si que eres detallista

-gracias, bueno, sigamos, y ella es Katie

-como les va,

-y el es Trip,

-mucho gusto

-el es Lucas

-hola

- y por ultimo tenemos a Eric

-hola a todos

-Y por aquí tenemos a ransik y a nadira.

-encantada

-mucho gusto

-bueno bueno, de los wild force rangers tenemos a cole

-es un placer estar aquí con ustedes

-alyssa

-hola

-taylor (fríamente no saluda a nadie)

- max

-hola

-danny

-mucho gusto

- merrick

- hola

-y la pricesa shayla

- me es un honor estar aquí con ustedes.

-yyyyy……de los ninja store esta shane

- que tal amigos

-tori (tampoco saluda, solo da una sonrrisa)

-dustin

-que tal

-hunter

-que dicen

-blake

-Mucho gusto

-cammeron

-es un placer

-y el sensei kanoi watanabe

-como estan

-bueno, de los dino thunder estan conner

-que tal

-kira

-encantada

-ethan

-hola futuros socios en la lucha (todos rien)

-yayaya, continuemos, en donde me quedé, esteeeeeee, ah si, bien bueno, el es trent

- hola

-yyyyyyyy.(toda emocionada), el es tommy

-mucho gusto

Las dos gemelas se miran entre ellas las dos emocionadas por ver por primera vez a la persona que por tanto tiempo esperaron ver.

-bien, (hansy continuando la presentación) para terminar, los SPD rangers, ellos son jack

-es un placer

-schuyler

-hola

-bridge

- que tal, como estan, espero que les agrade mucho porque es para mi un honor el estar aquí con ustedes porque ustedes son muy simpaticos, soy muy amicguero, me encanta hacer amistades porque mi mama me dice que, …….

-bueno bueno, bridge, (parándolo) gracias por tu presentación tan…….larga, jejeje, bueno y por ultimo de los últimos, nuestra querida Sydney

Todos la miran extrañados, pues había venido toda bien arreglada , perfumada, peinada como para ir a una fiesta, obviamente esto significaría el que ella sería en el futuro la mas discriminada por la mayoría, una vida de sufrimiento se le avecinaría

-hola a todos, mucho gusto

Pero nadie la mira, todos tratan de alejarse de ella como pueden, solo por su aspecto, pero solo un miembro la mira, le da una sonrisa, dejando boquiabiertos a los demás rangers , esa persona seria su hada madrina

-hola Sydney, me da mucho gusto conocerte, acercándose, Jen le extiende la mano a vista de todos.

- gracias, syd le responde dándole la mano

-Jen que haces, Wes le critica

-solo la saludo, cosa que por lo visto nadie ha hecho (levantando la voz y mirando a todos molesta), ni siquiera su propio grupo

-bueno bueno bueno, creo que ya todos están presentados entre todos, ahhhh me olvidaba, el es el comandante cruguer, lo siento comandante

- es un placer

Y ella es ally

- hola

ahora pasarán todos por este portal (abriéndose uno grande) y les diremos por qué están aquí

Todos en conjunto cruzan el portal y se encuentran ahora en un cuarto espacioso mas fresco y oscuro, pero visible

- bueno creo que ya llegó la hora, butterfly dijo, estan aquí porque han sido todos ustedes citado por…….

En eso se abre una cortina y……..sorpresa para todos, es nada mas y nada menos que el mismo zordon, creido muerto, en la batalla dada contra dark specter, junto a los rangers in space

- hola a todos power rangers espero me recuerden, soy zordon, antiguo guia de los power rangers antiguos.

-pero, esto es imposible, zordon, pero tu, tu estabas destruido tommy sorprendido anuncia

acercandose a el un poco

-si tommy, pero gracias a ellas, las gemelas estoy vivo

, señalandolas

- vaya, todo esta lleno de sorpresas, jack comento

-vaya, si que ellas fueron muy valientes al salvarte la vida, pero….¿como te encontraron?

Silencio en zordon como pensativo en lo que debia decir hasta que……

-tommy, hay algo que tu debes saber , estas gemelas que me salvaron la vida, son nada mas y nada menos que niñas con muchos poderes sobrenaturales , en concreto, son nomades, seres que pueden viajar a través del tiempo sin alterar la linea del tiempo

-pero a que viene esto conmigo

-¡BUTTERFLY¡,llamandola, ella se acerca a zordon

- ¿si?

-acercate a tommy

-si zordon

Y ella se acerca a tommy muy emocionada pero a la vez un poco asustada.

-tommy quiero que la veas muy de cerca y me digas si le encuentras algo familiar

Confundido, el la mira atentamente, viendo a que se refería zordon, y en eso……

- bueno, es de mi color de mi color de pelo, pero…..un momento….su mirada, …..es de………….

-creo que ya te has dado cuenta tommy

-kimberly

-la misma tommy, ella en secreto dio a luz a dos niñas , gemelitas, son estas dos que tienes aquí.

-vaya, entonces son las hijas de ella, pero….¿quien es el padre?

-eres tu tommy

Entonces tommy queda en shock , casi sin respirar

-pero, como si ella y yo no……

-eso lo sabras a su debido tiempo, por ahora sabes que tienes dos niñas , dos hijas tuyas

Entonces el se acerca mas a butterfly y hansy también se acerca.

-ustedes, ustedes, mis hijas, vaya, no sé que decir

-solo dejanos decirte papá hansy dijo

- siempre

En eso los tres se dan un fuerte abrazo como padre e hijas que son

- creo que voy a llorar , bridge dice

En eso todos aplauden

Bueno a todos ustedes rangers,habla zordon, se les ha convocado para una mision muy importante para todos ustedes, deberan enfrentra a snarps, una villana muy malvada que posee el espiritu de todos los malvados caidos en batalla, es muy poderosa y planea la destrucción de todo el universo en venganza de los demás villanos, pero antes desea conquistarla y usarla a su antojo, para esto, deberan detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, estaran desde ahora residiendo en una base especialmente para esta mision( en eso aparece una imagen viendose la gran base flotando en el espacio y unas navecillas a su alrededor dandole los ultimos retoques a su estructura) con tecnología de avanzada, personal a su servicio que ya esperan en la base, vivirán como sargentos todos , todos ustedes a excepción de unos que yo elegiré para rangos mas altos según su desempeño como rangers y como líderes.

-¿En cuarteles?

-Esto ya parece la academia

-Pero por qué

-Todo esto se debe a que las fuerzas a la que estaran enfentadas son tan poderosas y bien organizadas que debemos estar al mismo nivel de ellos.

Bueno, entonces empezaré con la elección

Tommy, wesley y Jennifer, ustedes han sido en sus grupos lideres de excelente rendimiento y dedicación , ustedes serán los nuevos comandantes de toda la base , con igual nivel

-si zordon todos ellos al unisono

-asi lo haremos, Jen dijo

-bien, porque sus cargos serán de mucha dificultad, y dedicación, y para esto les asignaré asistentes, que estarán con ustedes todo el tiempo y les ayudaran en todo lo que necesiten

Butterfly y hansy seran las asistentes de tommy

-entendido señor, las gemelas sonrien entre ellas y abrazan a su papá

Schuyler sera asistente de wesley

Sky se acerca a wesley dandole un saludo con su mano

Espero seamos buenos amigos, wes le dice

Lo mismo espero yo wes, sky le responde

Y por ultimo…..sydney será la asistente de Jennifer

Todos quedaron helados por lo que zordon dijo, ella sale de por atrás, ahora todos la miraban pero con cierto desprecio hacia ella se abre un camino entre todos y ella sale y va al encuentro de ahora su nueva jefa

-me siento honrrada de que seas mi asistente

-muchas gracias

Bueno, entonces sin mas ni mas, (se ilumina mas el cuarto dándose a ver una nave muy grande plateada y de avanzada) abordarán esta megaship que los llevará directo a la base

Ahora, a todos ustedes: sensei watanabe, comandante cruguer, princesa shayla,por razones de extrema seguridad, se quedarán conmigo aquí en la tierra, pero teniendo todo a su servicio, podrán estar en sumo contacto con todos sus rangers.

-Todo a beneficio de la tierra, expreso el comandante cruguer

-Lo mismo pienso yo, dijo el sensei

-Yo igual, manifesto la princesa shayla

Bueno, sin mas ni mas ahora aborden la nave, que el poder este con ustedes, buena suerte rangers

-¡si señor ¡ todos al unísonpo

Y en eso todos abordan la megaship que los conducirá al escenario de la nueva aventura que todos vivirán llenas de hachón aventura, felicidad, sufrimiento y demás.

Continuará


	3. LLegada a la Base Ranger

Capitulo 3: llegada a la base ranger

Todos se encuentran en la megaship a bordo, esperando alguna señal de que estan cerca, muchos sentados y otros parados del aburrimiento, butterfly piloteaba la nave, sabia muy bien como hacerlo.los demas esperaban y esperaban.

ahora, que hacemos, estamos aquí desde hace dos horas y no llegamos a ninguna parte, jack dijo alterado y aburrido

te suguiero que no te alteres tanto , hansy dice amablemente

NO PODRIA CALMARME CON TANTO ABURRIMIENTO, QUE HACEN QUE NO VEMOS NADA

MIRA JACK, PARA EMPEZAR, NO ME GRITES y en segundo lugar podruias tener un poco mas de calma, ya estamos llegando

No peleen por favor, wes trata de calmarlos

Esta bien, tienes razon, hansu siempre amable, ¿amigos jack?

Siempre lo seremos

Vaya, esto no sera del todo malo despues de todo, jen toda optimista

En la ventana de la base, estaban ethan junto con trip, viendo el espacio exterior.

vaya, si que el espacio es algo nuevo para mi, es tan…..negro

si que lo es, pero no para mi, ya lo habia visto cuando me mude a la tierra en el siglo treinta, el año no me acuerdo, tenia doce años.

No me digas que…..

Soy de un planeta muy lejano a la tierra, se llama……

Entonces butterfly empieza a hablar mediante su microfono……

Reangers, este….. bien, sin rodeos y al punto, estamos a unos minutos de llegar hacia la base, no se muevan que ya regreso con ustedes, esto fue una transmision en vivo gracias a butterfly….hay ya parezco radio.

Vaya, que bien, al fin llegamos, cam dijo

En la ventana siguen parados trip e ethan, tambien se encuentra tommyy kira, solo los cuatro viendo el espacio exterior.

doctor.o ¿Cómo cree que sea esa base?

No lo se, pero espero que todo salga bien en este viaje y lleguemos bien

Y nos llevemos todos bien, ethan dice

Ahora, según lo que yo vi, la base es grande, asi lo mostro el holograma, conner aclaro.

Vamos conner, si es tan grande como te lo imaginas…..no es imposible, ademas, si fuera posible , lo estaria viendo ahora mismo

Al instante, la nave llega hasta las afueras de la base enorme, y desde todas las ventanas se podia ver la enorme base plateada, com plataformas exteriores e interiores , motores gigantes y miles de personas que se podian visualizar por los pasillos tubulares exteriores a la base.

woao, que grande

que te dije viejo

retiro lo dicho, ES ENORME

no puede ser

increible

¿ aquí es donde vamos a vivir?

¿ y tu que crees estupida? Ni modo que estemos llegando tan lejos solo para comer una pizza

Callate taylor, no tienes derecho a tratarla asi

Pero por que, si este ser tan insignificante deberia por lo menos usar su unica neurona

Todos entonces pusieron su atencion el lo que seria en unos momentos una riña que daria inicio a algo que marcaria la vida de los rangers para siempre

no le hables asi

yo le hablo como se me da la gana

callate de una vez taylor, por si no lo sabes ahora despues de subir a esta nave soy la comandante aquí, tu superior y por eso pido, es mas te ordeno que no la trates asi y te disculpes con ella

no me pidas imposibles, esta no vale nada, ni siquiera

YA BASTA, wes parando a las dos mientras que de su mejilla, una lagrima cae en syd. CALLENSE LAS DOS, ESTAN ARMANDO UN ESCANDALO, ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE YA NO SIGAN PELEANDO.

Todo silencio ……

esta bien wes, jen dijo mas tranquila, no dire mas, pero si sigues tratando mal a syd algo le haces y no me quedare de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera tendre consideracion alguna, mirando a su marido.

Bien, entonces, que asi sea

Pasado un par de minutos mas , todos los rangers llegan hasta el interior de la base, ante las plataformas y pistas gigantes, pasillos entradas, escaleras automaticas, etc, todo era igual a una ciudad entera, y el cielo identico al de la tierra, pues se comunicaban los fenomenos atmosfericos via satelital, era como una ciudad dentro de un planeta moderno y fabricado.

Los primeros en bajar de la nave fueron las gemelas por delante y los tres nuevos comandantes de la base ranger, detrás los asistentes y por ultimo el resto. Delante de ellos una persona junto a un comité de bienvenida entre jefes de diferentes areas y sus asistentes.

bienvenidos señores, un hombre alto blanco como el papel, cabello café y ojos verdes se para enfrente de ellos, soy el doctor william miller , jefe de tecnologia y supervisor general de toda la base ranger y sus operaciones, estabamos esperandolos.

Bien, jennifer empieza la conversacion;Creo que zordon pudo proveerse de mucho personal aquí…ohh disculpe, doctor…miller

En efecto , soy el jefe de tecnologia y provisionalmente el supervisor de toda la base,hasta que el comandante pueda instalarse a la brevedad posible, mas bien…disculpara algunos ajetreos pero estan dando los ultimos detalles a varios sistemas de armamento y mantenimiento

Descuide doctor, wes dice, mas bien se les pedira un informe completo de toda la estructura de la base y su funcionamiento mas adelante, por ahora, quisieramos hacer el recorrido, y despues …..veremos

Ademas de eso, tommy toma la palabra, necesitamos expedientes personales de cada trabajador, esquemas, titulos, etc, para supervisar el funcionamiento de la base

Ohh me temo que no sera eso posible, solo se me esta permitido dar esa clase de informacion al comandante general de la base

Esta hablando con ellos doctor, jennifer le aclara

Ohhh, lo lamento, no lo sabia…este… bien señores, este…señorita…ehhhhhh

Señora, jennifer le vielve a aclarar.

Ohhh si , señora este…¿señora?

Si

Bueno, y este…. Ustedes señores o….¿señoritos?

Vamos de una vez doctor miller, wes le pide, los sargentos y nuestros asistentes estan cansados, y necesitan dormir

Ohhh si,. Este…siganme…por aquí

Doctor miller

Digame comandante

Le aconsejo que se case, le calma todas las tensiones y se siente feliz, yo se por que se lo digo

Entonces todos con sus equipajes correspondientes van detrás del doctor miller, una persona muy capaz de su trabajo, pero muy nervioso y tenso.

Despues de varias horas……………………….

Bien creo que despues de mostrarles todo querran ver sus habitaciones

si por favor

me dielen los pies

ya era hora

yipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

excelente, pero primero

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No no no no no , tranquilos ahora les mostrare sus cuertos, es mas ustedes mismos podran llegar a ellas, solo deben buscar sus nombres puestos encima de sus puertas dezlisantes y…listo, ya estan en sus habitaciones.

Bien, entonces que esperamos……vamos

VAMOS , todos salen corriendo a buscar sus dormitorios

Jajaja, jennifer se rie

Bien señores ahora solo me queda mostrarles sus habitaciones, solo dejenme arreglar un pequeño problema. Pensamos que era solo un comandante y… bueno ademas de la habitacion del comandante,y de los asistentes que serian cuatro los que llegaban junto a el, tenemos solo una habitacion mas asi que solo hay dos habirtaciones asi que….

Son suficientes doctor, jen le contesta.

Pero comandante, son tres personas y no creo que….

El comandante y yo , señalando a wes, estamos casados

Oh…..ahora veo, entonces este…solo son dos …esteeee cre. Pues son tres pero dos no duerme en dos sino en uno….

Doctor miller si no le importa, pero….quiero dormir, wes le pide.

Oh… si señor, esteee. Por aquí…..que fero, primer dia de trabajo y otro dia confuso se me ha dado

El doctor mas confundido que nunca va alejandose un poco, pero en realidad el no es asi, solo es asi los primeros dias, pero espues es el hombre mas razonable y objetivo que jamas se puede ver.

me simpatiza el doctor, jennifer confiesa

ambos colegas suyos entre ellos su esposo la miran con cara de extrañeza y ambos se miran igual

¿ que? Que tiene de malo, si no me cayera bien, no me caeria nada bien cierta persona que alguna vez en plena batalla se puso mas nervioso que nunca, refiriendose a su esposo

Entonces sin mas que decir , siguen al doctor miller hasta sus habitaciones correspondientes.

Asi todos los rangers obtuvieron cada quien su cuarto, muy bien amoblados y con colchones muy especiales que los haria sentirse muy relajados, todo era color de rosa pero no para todos……..

Casi llegando al final del pasillo los cuatro asistentes sin ubicar sus abitaciones buscan y buscan sin encontrar nada

vaya que extraño, no estan nuestros cuartos, sky se extraña

deben estar por aquí, todavia faltan muchos cuartos por recorrer, syd razona

tienes razon syd, butterfly muy amable, saben, ojala me toque un cuarto con ventana panoramica, un baño con tina y yacusi incluido y,…..demasç

ya tienes a tu gemela syd, sky dece sarcasticamente

syd se sonrroja

caminando y caminando encuentran al final del pasillo una puerta dezlisante que dice:

ASISTENTES DE COMANDANCIA

Sky abre la puerta y…… cuatro camas habian entonces dentro del cuarto, con una pequeña ventana, un baño muy bien equipado con ducha, y tina, y muchas otras comodidades.

todos quedan horrorisados a lo que les tocaba de ahora en adelante vivir.

esto debe ser una broma, sky sugirio

si es una pesadilla, que alguien me pellizque, butterfly pidio

a ver a ver a ver, dado la situacion en la que estamos, tendremos que dormir….¿aquí?, hansy pregunto

eso parece, sky "muy optimista " como siempre

no, pero yo queria privacidad, queria mi espacio, mi tiempo, no, no puedo vivir aquí, nonooooooo

BIEN, ENTONCES….QUE HACEMOS, hansy pregunta

No podemos hacer nada, solo instalarnos….pues….aqui, sky sin mas que decir

¿Siempre es asi de obediente?

Siempre, desde que lo conozco, syd responde

Bien, entonces….vamos, que nos queda

Entonces asi los desdichados y desilusionados asistentes se instalan en el unico rincon que quedo para ellos, cuarto que seria testigo y ambiente de una union prohibida y mal vista por muchos, dando mucho sufrimiento y desdicha a ambas personas.

Continuara.


	4. Vida de Asistente: La llegada del mal

Capitulo 4: vida de asistente/ la llegada del mal 

Mientras los rangers están en la base, a unos años luz mas lejos de la tierra, una fortaleza maligna operaba rapidamente, mientras que en su interior, entre pasillos y cuartos, se encuentra en su trono del mal, snarps, una mujer super malévola y despiadada, rodeada de subditos, generales, soldados, etc, pero todos con la misma maldad de ella

Posee, cabello negro y largo, en un medio moño, adornado con incrustaciones de oro en varias partes de su cabello y cabeza, vestida con una tunica blanca, sin mangas y un poderoso cetro dorado con una piedra en su interior.

-_Siento molestarla mi señora_, (unos de los generales entrando al cuarto oscuro y tenebroso donde snarps se encontraba) _pero he recibido un reporte de un soldado informando que una base ha sido construida a unos 10 años luz de nosotros, comandada por un grupo de supuestos heroes que desean estropear su real plan de conquistar este universo._

_-¡CÓMO QUE ESTROPEARLOS ¡_ snarps grito al general

-si mi señora como usted oyó, y según el resto del informe se hacen llamar power rangers, y estan comandados por uno de ellos, aunque se sospecha que son varios los comandantes

-powre rangers, si, he oído hablar de ellos, salvan vidas, planetas , galaxias, y demás, pero ..., eh... general

_si mi señora_

_sabe quien esta ala cabeza_

_según el informe estan comandados por tres rangers, dos hombres y una mujer._

_Una mujer ¿eh?, bien, sera como pan y mantequilla, general, llevese con usted un ejercito de darkbots a esa base, ELIMINALA_

_Como ordene milaidi_

Mientras en la base ranger...

_-¡Aquí esta el informe!_

_-¡planos listos señor!_

_-¡expedientes a la orden!_

_-¡lista del personal!_

_-¡operaciones listas!_

_-¡café listo!_

_-¡helado listo!_

Mientras los sargentod rangers estaban en el centro de recreación relajándose después de un agitado día el dia de ayer, los cuatro asistentes , sin suerte y llenos de trabajo, van por los pasillos, apurados, alocados, cansados, desesperados, por lo infinitos pedidos que sus jefes, los comandantes les hacian de forma abundante mediante un comunicador que tenian pegados a sus orejas

_-syd_ ( la comandante collins habla _) el esquema de los procesadores de energia_

_-alla voy_

-s_ky_(el comandante collins habla), _el LCD con los últimos codigos de los monitores_

_-si señor, tambien le llevo los papeles del personal no autorizado_

-_butterfly _(el comandante oliver ordena), _los discos con los códigos de las naves a disposición_

_-enseguida_

_-hansy, un helado con doble barquillo por favor_

_-¡MAMAAA!_

Todos como locos llevando lo ordenado porlos comandantes de ahora la base, syd y hansy ,con patines, por la derecha del pasillo; sky y butterfly, con skaeter, por la izquierda del pasillo, todos corriendo en eso...

_¡CUIDADO!_

_¿CON QUE?_

Todos se miran de frente tratando de frenara tanto por el correr como para parar los patines y el skaeter, y en eso...

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Todos chocan y caen al suelo, tirandolo todo, todos enredados por tratar de pararse rapido

_AYYYY, MI BRASO_

_MI ESPALDA_

_MI PIERNA_

_MAMAAAAAAAAAA_

_QUIERO ESCRIBIR MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD_

_MI COLITA...LA DEL CABELLO_

Todos se paran unos ayudándose de otros, todos adoloridos

-_esto o lo soporto_, (sky reniega), _no estuve en la SPD solo para dar encargos y estar de asistentes, soportando el abuso de otros_

_-yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo,_(syd alude)_, nos tratan como burros de carga listos para llevar la mercancía a la hora que se les ocurre, aparte que me maltratan, las uñas y el cutis y el cuerpo lo tengo adolorido, ya no podre seguir ni dieta de antes ¡ay dios!_

_-POR DIOOS,QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO_

_-aparte de ser molesta, horrorosa, etc. etc. etc., nada mas_ , butterfly dice sarcásticamente.

_-bien bien , volvamos a lo nuestro, que nos queda, mejor eso antees de empezar a discutir_, syd pide a los demas.

_¡bien!_ Todos al unísono

en eso vuelven todos a sus quehaceres recogiendo primero lo que se les había pedido, a excepción del helado que se tuvo que volver a preparar.

En eso...

_RANGERS, TODOS AL CENTRO DE REUNIONES RAPIDO_

Mientras en la tierra...

Zordon estaba en el espacio plateado, junto con el sensei, la princesa shayla y el comandante cruguer y su esposa isinia , ya instalados en la base de la tierra

_Zordon, _(isinia pregunta)¿_cuanto crees que durara esta misión?, estoy muy preocupada_

_Todos lo estamos_ (agrega la princesa shayla)

_Tan mala puede ser esa mujer zordon_ (el sensei le pregunta también)

_Snarps es tan poderosa y malvada que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo, podrían estar fuera los rangers meses como tambie años_ .(zordon respondió)

_Tan malvada que puede en cualquier momento puede atacar y hacer daño a todos_ (cruguer agrega)

_Sobre todo a ella, ustedes saben quien_ (zordon dice)

_No puede ser, ella tan joven y en peligro_(la princesa shayla dice)

_Dios los ayude, en especial a ella._

Mientras en la base ranger...

Todos fueron a reunirse en ese centro de regiones, que era como una sala de juntas pero mas modernizado, habia una mesa de juntas muy larga, como para todos los presentes, con monitores de alta avanzada en 4D, para todos.

Todos estan sentados esperando saber para que los llamaron.

_Bien,_ ( wes inicia) _los llamamos porque zordon al fin nos ha proporcionado el arsenal que se esperaba para la misión, para empezar, les informo que desde este momento la base ya esta operando como tal, y todos nosotros nos encontramos a nivel de toda la galaxia en estado activo._

BIENNNNNNNNNNN BRAVO, EXCELENTE, todos celebran 

_Pero hay mas...para esta misión, el arsenal se compone principalmente con un uniforme especial de identificación_

En eso aparece en el centro de la mesa un diagrama en 4D de dos uniformes, los dos negros pero uno con un cinturón que rodea desde el hombro hasta un lado de la cintula es decir como un cinturón que rodea el pecho de un extremo superior hacia uno inferior del otro lado, el otro es del mismo cinturón solo que va en la cadera, es un enteriso que viene con botas un modelo para chicos y otro para chicas.

Estos son sus nuevos uniformes rangers, para esta misión, lo llevaran a todas horas durante su estancia en la base, el de la derecha ( el del cinturón en el pecho), som para los hombres, y el de la izquierda (el del cinturón en la cadera), para las mujeres.

_-vaya, buen estilo_

_-de lo mejor_

_-super_

_-esta bonito_

asi muchos comentarios entre ellos.

_Bueno bueno, hablando del cinturón incrustado, posee varias funciones, posee varios compartimientos y casillas una por cada función, uno es para la recepción de sus morfos, el otro para la comunicación con la base, el siguiente para el llamado de sus armas, _(así fue explicando la función del cinturón)

_Para finalizar_ ( Jennifer toma la palabra) _están sus lásers, sus espadas, sus credenciales y... sus morfos_

En eso saca un morfo color plateado circular, con varios botones

_Con esto accederán fácilmente, a sus poderes, solo deben transferir los poderes de sus viejos morfos a estos, cosa que el doctor Miller y el personal del arsenal lo haran, deben para esto entregar todos sus morfos, en el caso de los dino rangers y de los ninja rangers, se octuvo directamente sus poderes ya añadidos a estos morfos con una búsqueda y procedimiento que quedara como secreto de comandancia.en sus habitaciones encontraran ya listos sus uniformes para ponérselos._

-_ahora_(tommy continua)_hablare de las naves rangers, naves preparadas especialmente con tecnologia super secreta de la comandancia, dada por varias funciones y demas que se les enseñará diariamente, mas se les dira en su momento, ahora, estaran en constantes practicas de artes marciales, deportes, luchas, vigilancias , simulacros, etc, para siempre estar alertas ante cualquier emergencia. ¿hay alguna pregunta?_

Todo silencio

Bien, entonces a trabajar ,hoy mismo empiezan 

_SI SEÑOR_

_SE LEVANTA LA SESION _( JENNIFER ANUNCIA) _todos ahora vayan a sus cuartos a cambiarse. Ehhhh...Sydney, sky, butterflu y hansy...necesitamos hablar con ustedes_

_¿que sucede comandante?_ Sky pregunta

_necesitamos saber si estan conformes con sus papeles de asistentes_

_comandante..._( syd dice medio asustada)

_la verdad_

_bueno_ (butterfly dice), _a pesar de que mi hermana y yo al principio fuimos como las que les mandábamos a ustedes pero ahora ya no porque son comandantes ustedes ahora y ellos dos ( syd y sky) no se esperaban ser asistentes de comandancia pero todos estábamos ilusionados con que seria un puesto bueno para nosotros, esteeeee... pensamos que estamos demasiados cargados de demasiado trabajo, nos cansamos, somos tratados como burritos, hoy nos_ _chocamos entre todos y quede yo embarrada de helado sabe dios de que y..._

_tienes razon_(wes le dice interrumpiedola)

_claro_ (hansy dice)_en que somos tratados como burros de carg..._

_no hija_ (tommy interfiere)_en que el ser asistente es un puesto bueno_

_tommy tiene razon_ ( jen agraga) _el ser asistente no se refiere solamente a traer y llevar, sino que nos representan a todos los comandantes, en conjunto, son uestra mano derecha, viéndolo de otro modo, tienes mayores espacios especiales para entrenar, practicar, descansar, recrearse, etc. cosa que los demás no tienen_

conforme jen hablaba los asistentes dibujaban en sus rostros una sonrisa sin igual.

_Entonces así cambia la cosa _(butterfly dice)

En eso...

La alarma suena

_¿cuál es la alrma?_ Jennifer pregunta

syd acercándose a la pantalla dice:

_es un conjunto de naves que...son demasiadas...vienen hacia nosotros_

_syd_ (wes pide_), enciende la alarma general todos deben estar listos en la pista de aterrizaje . _

_si señor_

continuará ...

por favor comenten acerca del fic, acepto sugerencias para el proximo capitulo


	5. Una Dura Confesion

Capitulo 5: una dura confesión

Snarps esta sentada en su planeando su proximo ataque, con su intercomunicador personal comunicada con el general thy

" mi señora, los darbots y yo estamos acercándonos a la base, listos para atacar"

" excelente, no quiero a nadie vivo general, me oyó, a nadie, pero menos...a ella"

" si mi señora"

mientras en la base...

Todos reunidos en la pista de aterrizajes esperando las ordenes de los tres comandantes .

"Rangers",jen a todos " estamos recibiendo una alarma, muy preocupante, vienen a atacarnos, debemos estar preparados, todos a sus naves.

"¿naves?"

"oh, olvide mencioanarlas"

en eso ante los ojos de todos, unas naves color negro aparecen sobbre la plataforma muy modernas y de alta avanzada.

"super"

"excelente"

" de lo mejor"

"bien, vamos todos"

entonces todos toman sus naves y van directo al espacio. Mediante sus intercomunicadores...

ya en el espacio...

todos se dirigían donde el enemigo, pero...

" senor" cam a los tres comandantes

" que pasa" Jennifer curiosa

" recibo señales de darkbots que se dirigen del otro lado de la base"

" y eso no es todo" syd preocupada "uno de ellos es comandado por el líder y esta en modo de invisibilidad, no podremos rastrearlo, ni ver hacia donde va"

" tommy no podia creer lo que escuchaba " esto es grave"

" que misión tan divertida rangers " jack el sarcástico "y siendo la primera"

" bien no importa, tendremos que dividirnos en tres grupos: uno que resguarde la base, otro que vaya al ataque y otro de reserva"

" estoy de acuerdo" jen hacia tommy

" yo tambien" wes hacia los otros dos

" bien" tommy hacia los sargentos rangers "wild force, y spd, junto a wesley, time force y ninja storm junto a las gemelas con Jennifer, y los demás conmigo"

" si señor" todos al unísono menos sus colegas

entonces según como les habian indicado, todos fueron a sus puestos.

Jennifer toma su intercomunicador y se dirige a la tierra donde zordon y los demás lideres de cada generacion.

" ZORDON, ESTAMOS EN PLENO ATAQUE, AL PARECER SNARPS QUIERE ELIMINARNOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, Y UNO DE SUS GENERALES ESTA EN MODO INVISIBILIDAD."

" BIEN JENNIFER, AHORA NO SE DEJEN VENCER, Y SIGAN ADELANTE, PROTEJAN LA BASE A TODA COSTA"

" SI SEÑOR"

fin de la transmisión

"¿ zordon, crees que lo lograran?" isinia le pregunta un poco inquieta.

" son rangers, los venceran sin problema, por eso fueron entrenados por ustedes"

" tienes razon"

" aunque..." la princesa shayla estaba un poco preocupada

" que sucede princesa" cruguer extrañado por su actitud

" es que...ella...no creen que snarps la quiera de una buena vez"

"es posible" el sensei watanabe le dice muy pensativo

" NO PODEMOS PREDESTINARLO NI PREDECIRLO SEÑORES" zordon con voz de sabiduría. "SNARPS ES CAPAZ DE TODO POR CONSEGUIRLA A ELLA Y...LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LOS RANGERS"

" ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA ESTE EN PELIGRO!" isinia con voz fuerte , respira profundo y continua con voz normal "es tan joven, con mucho por delante y en peligro"

" yo también estoy desconcertada" la princesa shayla ante todo eso "no se hasta donde puede llegar su maldad, pero..por que, por que a ella"

todos miran sobre ella muy pensativos al querer hallar una posible respuesta al maligno plan de snarps.

de vuelta al espacio exterior...

las fuerzas del mal se encuentran ya muy cerca de la base, listos para atacarla pero...

" ¿ van a algun lado seres?" wesley sarcástico junto a su grupo de los wild force junto a los spd, listos para atacar

Entonces los darkbots sin pensarlo disparan hacia los rangers presentes, ellos logran esquivar el ataque y contraatacan con sus lasers...

Mientras en el exterior de la base...

El equipo de Jennifer estaba alrededor de la base ,ella se contacta con el docto miller

" doctor miller"

" si mi comandante"

" active el campo de fuerza a grado 3, mantega activa todas las medidas de seguridad de la base, no podemos correr ningun riesgo"

" si comandante" fin dela transmisión, en eso un gran escudo de energia encubre toda la base, los rangers protectores solo quedan alrededor pero no encubiertos.

" estén listos rangers" jen a su equipo

" si comandante" todos al unísono

" estén atentos"

pasa el tiempo y en eso ven una nave color verde petróleo, que se acerca a ellos, y en eso ven todo un grupo, no menos de 40 que se acercan a ellos para atacarlos.

"comandante" hansy preocupada y algo histérica, " vienen cuarenta naves hacia nosotros, y no estan precisamente de buen humor"

"¿alguna vez algún villano está de buen humor?" hunter serio y a la vez sarcástico

"que hacemos Jenny" katie toda desesperada

" hey hacia tiempo que no le decías así" Lucas emocionado por lo que katie dijo

" ella era solo una niña"

" bien chicos" jen a los dos que hablaban, " después hablamos de recuerdos infantiles nada gratos, AHORA ESTAMOS EN UNA EMERGENCIA"

"mejor cómetelos" butterfly toda graciosa

" no gracias ya tuve una indigestión antes, hansy, llama al comandante oliver y por favor que sea rapido"

" de inmediato"

" todos prepárense, a mi cuenta iremos hacia ellos"

corre el tiempo y el silencio hasta que...

"!YA!"

En eso todos los de su equipo van directo hacia las naves enemigas, pero para suerte de ellos dejaron la base sola, lista para que cierta persona al servicio de la emperatriz snarps pueda acceder a ciertos archivos ultra secretos de la base gracias a un satélite especial que poseía en su nave espacial en modo invisibilidad.

Mientras...

" aburrida, aburrida aburrida" kira jugando con un adornillo de su nave

"no eres la unica amiga" conner tambien aburrido

" siempre de lado" trent casi durmiente"

" ahh si tan solo sonaran nuestras alarmas de auxilio de alguno de los demas".

Y su sueño se hizo realidad

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y en eso empieza la melodiosa voz de hansy transmitiéndose a cada intercomunicador de cada una de las naves

" esteee, rangers, lamento interrumpir sus horas de recreo pero..NECESITAMOS AYUDA EN LA ZONA 1 DE LAS COORDENADAS 1.9, EN ESPAÑOL NECESITAMOS AYUDA EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA BASE. NOS ATACAN, así que los estamos esperando YA"

se cierra la comunicación

" ehh quien hablo"

" uno de nosotros que pide ayuda" tommy con voz molesta " vamos rangers"

en eso todos se dirigen a donde piden ayuda

mientras...

el grupo de wesley estaban en pleno combate y no todo era color de rosa...

"¿cómo van chicos?" wes les pregunta a todos

" muy mal" max desesperado " no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra ellos

" estamos en aprietos" Taylor tratando de disparar a tres darkbots a la vez.

" nos estan friendo" alyssa tratando de esquivar tres disparos .

bridge no pudo ser mas oportuno " pienso...que deberíamos considerar que el numero de dakbots que enfrentamos nos superan en mayor cantidad según el numero que hay en su grupo el cual es muy grande y por tanto la cantidad de lasers que os disparan es de mucha mayor potencia según el numero de lasers que...

"¿ que es lo que dijo?"

" si alguien lo entiende, que lo explique" z que tambien fue golpeada por un laser

" ¿ estas bien z"

" si cielo"

" JACK" wes le hablka a jack que va disparando a varios rangers

" si señor"

" olvide mencionarte que siendo un ranger, el comandante cruguer te dio los poderes del ranger omega"

" como dijo comandante, eso no puedese ...AHH" siendo golpeado por un laser

"felicidades" sky sin mas que decir

Sydney estaba tratando de armar un plan, por eso mientras disparaba, buscaba una solucion hasta que aparece en su pantalla unos diagramas de un planeta no muy lejos de donde estaban

"¿qué es esto?"

mientras...

" no podemos enfrentar a tantos " dustin sin mas que decir

" son muy poderosos" trip casi al colapso de sus nervios

" haga algo comandante"shane al borde de la histeria

" vamos comandante, demuestre su eficiencia" tori toda altanera

" cállate barbie de cuarta" butterfly poniéndola en su sitio.

" cállense todos ,estamos en una batalla que no nos esta resultando nada fácil" Jennifer que ya no podía mas con los gritos, "hansy, que paso con la ayuda"

" los llame hace 10 minutos y nada comandante" hansy preocupada y sin saber que hacer

" DESCUIDEN YA LLEGAMOS" la voz de tommy, junto a su grupo se escucha en los intercomunicadores del otro grupo, habian llegado para ayudar, venciendo a varios darkbots pero nada aun estaba dicho...

" gracias tommy"

" de nada colega, siempre unidos"

"si"

" bien, ahora necesitamos vencer a todos ellos, pero como"

" no lo se"

" yo si" Sydney hablaba mientras se acercaba junto al grupo de wes, quienes detrás de ellos hiban no menos de 20 naves enemigas

"SYDNEY" jen impresionada por lo que escuchaba, al igual que todos

todos se reunieron en círculos, por suerte los darkbots no se dieron cuenta cuando se fuero y no los hallaban

" señores, he estado buscando una solución para todo esto y me di con la sorpresa de que cerca de nosotros en las coordenadas 5.2, existe un planeta no habitado, pero que seria mucho mas facil para nosotros poder derrotarlos en tierra, es decir, deberíamos conducirlos hasta alli y ahí derrotarlos"

"jaja, vaya vaya" z empieza a atacar " pero que cosa mas tonta he oido, por dios que tontería, pero que mas se puede esperar de ti"

" una muy brillante idea z" Jennifer, el ángel de la guarda de sydney " tiene mucho sentido, es practico, bien estructurado y directo al punto"

" concuerdo jenny"wes le da la razon.

"Yo tambien" tommy con gesto afirmante

" vamos entonces, syd danos a todos las coordenadas donde se encuentran ese planeta"

" si señora"

entonces todos siguen a los tres comandantes que ya tenian las coordenadas para llegar al planeta hallado por syd, z quedo desconcertada y muy molesta por lo que dijo, pero de alguna forma se la cobraría, e iría sumando todo lo que le pasare.

Todos van en camino hacia el planeta dándose cuenta de que los darkbots ya estaban siguiéndolos , asi que podian decir que el plan iba por buen camino.

Todos aterrizan en la superficie del planeta hallado y todos se encuentran en dos frentes, uno del bien y otro del mal, listos para pelear.

" espero que todos esten listos para luchar" tommy hacia todos"

" quien dijo que no" tori tratando de coquetear con el

" vamos chicos" jack optimista " démosle un buen escarmiento y volvamos a casa"

"si" todos al unísono

y...empieza la batalla, entre codazos patadas , maniobras, etc, iban peleando contra los darkbots, todos los que estaban incluso las gemelas que lo hacían muy bien, entonces...

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Una luz resplandeciete deja a todos caer al suelo, en eso, apartece un ser alienigena con dos cuernos dorados, un cuerpo plateado y mirada maligna.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, VAYA RANGERS, PENSE QUE ERAN UN EQUIPO MUY FUERTE, PERO VEO QUE NO LO SON, MEJOR RÍNDANSE Y ENTRÉGUENSE A LA MAJESTAD DE SNARPS, LA VIL EPERATRIZ DEL MAL, EN NOMBRE DE SU REAL MAJESTAD, YO, EL GENERAL THY, LOS DESTRUIRE, RÍNDANSE SI O QUIEREN SUFRIR"

"CHICOS" wes a los demás, " piensan lo mismo que yo"

" si comandante" todos al unísono

" niñas, junto a ally y boom vayan a un lugar seguro, y estén alertas.

" ni que lo digas" hansy dice yéndose con los demás a esconderse

"LISTOS"

" LISTOS" todos al unísono

" CINCO GENERACIONES, A LUCHAR"

en eso todos se transforman en power rangers, cada uno de la generación a la que representa

time force ranger rojo

time force ranger azul

time force ranger verde

time force ranger amarillo

time force ranger rosa

quantum ranger rojo

power rangers time force

wild force ranger rojo

wild force ranger amarillo

wild force ranger azul

wild force ranger blanco

wild force ranger negro

wild force ranger plateado

power rangers wild force

ninja storm ranger rojo

ninja storm ranger azul

ninja storm ranger amarillo

thunder ranger rojo carmesi

thunder ranger azul

samurai ranger verde

power rangers ninja storm

dino trueno ranger rojo

dino trueno ranger azul

dino trueno ranger amarillo

dino trueno ranger negro

dino trueno ranger blanco

power rangers dino trueno

spd ranger rojo

spd ranger azul

spd ranger verde

spd ranger amarillo

spd ranger rosa

spd ranger omega

power rangers spd

POWER RANGERS CINCO GENERACIONES.

"BIEN BIEN BIEN, AHORA DISFRACITOS JAJAJA NI CON ESO PODRAN DERROTARNOS" thy siendo muy grosero

"¿qué no?" Jennifer sarcástica

" vamos rangers"wes a todos

" si señor" todos al unísono

"ATAQUEN DARKBOTS"

entonces empieza la verdadera pelea, rangers con sus armas y los darkbots con las suyas peleando por su bando, entre pelea y pelea al final los rangers salen victoriosos y thy queda debilitado.

"¿quieres mas thy?" wes pregunta a su adversario

AHHHHRRRRRRRR NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA,M PERO NI SE MOLESTEN, PORQUE ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ERA PARA TODOS, CUANDO EL MAL ESTE AL MANDO DE ESTA GALAXIA, NADA ESTARA A SALVO, NADIE, Y SEA COMO SEA SE LOS JURO, ESTO NO ACABARA AQUÍ HABRA MUCHAS BATALLAS CON MUCHAS SORPRESAS, SE LOS PROMETO.

Entonces, de la nada thy desaparece

¡ descuida thy" wes dice en el aire " estaremos esperando pero el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal y no habrá excepción , te lo prometo , cierto rangers

"SIIIIII"

De vuelta a la base

Todos estan reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la base en comunicación con zordon desde la tierra.

"RANGERS, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSOS DE USTEDES, A PESAR DE LAS DIFICULTADES PUDIERON SALIR ADELANTE SOLOS, MIS FELICITACIONES A LOS TRES COMANDANTES DE LA BASE QUE CON GRAN ESMERO CUMPLIERON CON SU LABOR..."

"gracias señor" los tres al unísono

" PERO DE MANERA MUY ESPECIAL FELICITO A LA SARGENTA SYDNEY DREW POR SU GRAN DESEMPEÑO EL EL CUMPLIMIENTO DEL DEBER AL DAR UN EXCELENTEE ESQUEMA PARA TRIUNFAR

en eso todos aplauden, mientras ella se sonroja y cam la abraza mientras que z, Taylor y tori no estaban tan contentas.

"LE PROMETO SARGENTA QUE ESTO SERA CONSIDERADO PARA FUTURAS MISIONES, Y DE PARTE DEL COMANDANTE CRUGUER Y SU ESPOSA, SUS MAS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES."

" gracias señor"

"PERO A LA VEZ DEBO RECORDARLES QUE SNARPS ANTE ESTA DERROTA CON MUCHA MAS RAZON QUERRA VENGARSE, ELLA NO DESCANSARA HASTA QUE LA GALAXIA ENTERA ESTE A SUS PIES O HASTA QUE ELLA MISMA SEA DESTRUIDA, CONFIO EN QUE LA GALAXIA ESTARA A SALVO CON USTEDES, SALUDOS RANGERS, Y QUE EL PODER LOS PROTEJA"

" SI SEÑOR" todos al unísono

y se cierra la comunicación

mientras en la fortaleza de snarps

¡ARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Snarps esta toda furiosa, " LA PRIMERA BATALLA Y SALIMOS PERDEDORES, ESTO ES INAUDITO GENERAL"

" PERDÓNEME MI SEÑORA, FUE INÚTIL, FUERON, MAS ...FUERTES"

" Y QUE ME IMPORTA LA FORTALEZA, YO LOS QUERIA MUERTOS, MUERTOS A TODOS, SIIII, SI NADIE VIVO, MENOS A...ELLA, SIIIIII, LO BUENO ES QUE SOLO ESTO ES PARTE DE MI...TEATRITO, SIIIIIIIIII, NADIE SABE CUAL ES MI VERDADERO OBJETIVO, SOLO QUEIERO A ELLA SIIII. ...

en eso en una imagen a 4d de su pantalla aparece esa persona quien seria la clave de toda la supervivencia de la galaxia entera.

" ella sera la clave de todo con su poder, siii, ella y... su primogénito, siiiiiiii"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mas tarde en la base ranger...

"Un triunfo para celebrar de, las cinco generaciones" jack orgulloso anuncia a todos estando en el centro de recreaciones de la base.

" algo que debemos celebrar sin duda" Taylor mirando hacia wes en forma muy coqueta

" bien, y que te parecen tus poderes de ranger omega hermano" z le pregunta

" ahh muy bueno pues, funcionan perfectamente"

" vaya, que dia tan lleno de felicidad y acontecimientos felices" blake dice todo placentero el en sofá"

" y hablando de acontecimientos felices" sky junto a su novia z hacia todos " quiero avisarles acerca de mi oficialmente ahora compromiso con z la mujer mas maravillosa de todo el universo" besándola en los labios mientras que ella mira muy mal a syd, la pobre que al escucharlo, se le desgarra el alma

" si"

" bravo"

" felicidades"

" pues, que viva el amor"

" yupiiii"

entonces syd sale de la sala de recreaciones toda llorosa y sin consuelo, jen es la unica que se da cuenta y va tras de ella.

" ahora creo que la celebración es triple, debemos celebrarlo si duda, tu que dices jenn...

¿dónde esta?

" descuida wes" Taylor aprovechándose" no importa, ya debe regresar, descuida"

en los pasillos de la base...

" syd espera" Jennifer tratando de alcanzarla

syd se queda parada con lagrimas en sus ojos, voltea hacia Jennifer.

"¿qué pasa criatura?, estas llorando y...temblando

es que...es que...

"que pasa syd, dímelo, que tienes"

en eso sin mas ni mas syd se eha a los brazoz de Jennifer y se pone a llorar en su pecho con toda las fuerzas de su alma

" yayaya, shhhhhhhhshshshshshshsh" abrazándola consoladoramente tratando de tranquilizarla. " ahora, que te pasa, por que estas asi, que ocurre que...

" va a casarse" una voz llorosa sale de la garganta de syd

"¿quién?"

"sky"

" pero como es natural syd, sky y z se aman y tiene derecho a...

"tu no entiendes jen, yo, yo yo...

"¿tu que?"

" jen"

"si"

"lo amo"

"¿qué?

" si jen, yo lo amo, y no he tenido el valor de decirselo porque el esta de novio con z, ademas de que ella al saber de lo que siento por el ella me amenaza y...

"¿cómo que te amenaza?"

" si jen, me amenaza, me dice que si yo le cuento a alguien de lo que siento ella se lo dira a sky, y...lo perdere para siempre, y ya suficiente con perder su amor, ahora no quiero perder su amistad"

" no puedo creerlo"

" no se que seria mi vida sin el, aunque ya lo siento por dentro esta llama que me quema y me deshace por completo"

en eso syd vuelve al pecho de jen y ella vuelve a abrazarla tratando de consolarla pensando a la vez como era eso que había escuchado, lo entraba en su cabeza la idea de que una compañera suya la amenazara tan vilmente y lo que ella era capaz de hacer por amor, incluso el sacrificio de callarlo.


	6. Rebeliones I Parte

Capitulo 6: Rebeliones I Parte

Era de noche en la base ranger cuando todos después de una larga charla en el centro de recreación , fueron a sus cuartos a pasar la que seria su primera noche en sus cuartos, todos estaban muy conformes, todos con baño privado, escritorios, tocadores, armarios de ultima tecnología y camas especiales cómodas y relajantes, todos eran felices excepto...

bien, ahora debemos arreglar esta situación de inmediato (butterfly dice)

butterfly y hansy que junto a boom y ally estuvieron escondidas mientras la batalla entre rangers y darkbots sin que los demas las vieran, estaban en lo que es su unico cuarto en donde dormían ellas junto a syd y sky, cosa que a ninguno de los cuatro les agradaba mucho

bien, yo quiero la cama mas grande (butterfly pide) pues esta cerca de la ventana pues estoy acostumbrada estar pegada a ella

lo siento ( hansy dice), pero esa cama la quiero yo

ya ya ya (sky interviene) cualquier cama es igual

lo dices porque eres poco amable ( butterfly le reprocha)

no te respondo como deberia porque ers una niña y porque eres hija del comandante

NO ME SUBESTIMES PORQUE PUEDO SER MUY POCO AMABLE COMO TU

Por favor ya basta ( hansy pide), y bueno pues, después de todo sky tiene razon, cualquier cama es igual, te cedo la cama de la ventana

Gracias hermanita ( hansy agradece dándole un abrazo)

Pero la que esta al costado es mia ( hansy reclama)

Bien bien ( sky dice casi resignado) entonces ¿cual es la mía?

Mira las camas que restan ( butterfly le contesta)

Sky mira las dos camas que restan, en realidad era una sola cama pero estaba dividida en dos, era una sola base pero con dos colchones parecido a una cama matrimonial pero con dos colchones uno para cada uno y una línea ahuecada de subdivisión.

yo no dormiré ahí

¿por qué? (hansy le pregunta)

es que...es una sola cama

son dos camas solo que con una sola base (hansy dice)

tu no entiendes (sky responde)

si es por lo que yo me imagino y mi hermanita también...eres de lo peor...

¡QUE DISCRIMINACIÓN! (Hansy reprocha)

NO ES DISCRIMINACIÓN

Para empezar NO ME GRITES , y en segundo lugar por que entonces no quieres dormir junto a syd

Porque simplemente yo soy un hombre comprometido y ella una mujer soltera, yyyyy...no es correcto

¡que caballero! (butterfly confiesa) y mira hansy que así no hay muchos

mira sky , palabras claves " hombre y mujer", adultos, personas mayores de edad,

¿ no crees que ya son suficientemente grandecitos como para dormir sin que pase

nada? (hansy dijo)

pero...

mira , no se que pienses tu o ella pero creo que ya pueden arreglárselas como puedan acerca de la cama pero...bueno...creo que ya dije bastante, así que... a dormir

pero...

buenas noches(hansy se despide metiendose en su cama)

hasta mañana (butterfly hace lo mismo)

genial...estupendo

mientras en el baño de aquel cuarto...

syd estaba terminando de tomar su baño de agua caliente y burbujas pensando en lo que paso en los pasillos de la base con Jennifer al confesarle lo que para ella era algo inconfesable primero por la amenaza que z le hizo y segundo por la vergüenza y el poder perder a sky. Sale de la tina y busca su toalla para secarse mientras ella sigue pensando

¿ que haré ahora? Si z se entera que se lo dije a jen, me matara, eso es mas que seguro, y lo que es peor, se lo dirá y lo perderé para siempre ( syd piensa)

ahora que se lo dije estará preguntándome y viéndome cada dia como estoy o tal vez...se lo reproche a z y así ella se enterara ..NO (syd sigue pensando poniéndose su pijama)

debo hablar con ella, no puedo permitir que se lo diga, no puedo permitir que se lo ponga en cara, no lo permitiré.

En eso ella lista para ir a la cama con sus ruleros y sus mascarillas puestas, sale del baño y...

syd, te tengo una noticia ( sky le dice casi sarcásticamente) bueno GRACIAS a las gemelas, no solo seremos compañeros de cuarto ..sino de cama

¿QUÉ? (syd se quedo casi helada cuando se etero de que dormiria con el hombre prohibido, con el amor de su vida aunque no fuera para ella)

bueno.. ( sky le dice sacando las sabanas y ofreciéndole el lado izquierdo de la cama)

gracias ( ella le responde metiendose en la cama)

se que voy a lamentar esto por el resto de mi vida ( sky piensa mientras también se mete en la cama pero del lado derecho)

como podría adivinar que en verdad el lo lamentaría, con el tiempo.

Mientras...

Jennifer collins, ahora, estaba en su cama tratando de leer un poco para despejar su mente, para ella había sido un día muy agitado y preocupante sobre todo por una dura confesión que cierta estimada asistente le hizo mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Flashback

Jen...lo amo

¿Qué?

Si jen. lo amo mas que a mi vida, pero el se va a casar con z , mi mejor amiga y a pesar de que me amenaza

Me amenaza

Me amenaza

Me amenaza

Fin del flashback

Es muy extraño (jen se decía entre dientes a si misma)

¿qué es tan extraño? ( wes le pregunta pues habia escuchado lo que dijo)

en eso ella casi salta de la cama al ver a su esposo parado ahí frente a ella después de haberse cepillado los dientes

no no...no es nada

¿dices que no es nada cuando casi sales de la cama cuando te hablo?

No es eso

Entonces que pasa

De veras, no es nada, solo pensaba

En que

En algo que escuche...wes

¿si?

¿qué sentías cuando estaba "supuestamente" de novia con Alex?

¿Se supone que debo contestar?

Este...si

Bien...sentia...

Dime

Bien...celos

¿celos?

Ehhhhhhh si...celos

¿por qué?

Creo que la respuesta esta demasiado obvia

Porque...

A ver...(entonces el se mete a la cama y abraza juguetonamente a su esposa) si la respuesta es porque te amo...desde la primera vez que te vi (la besa en los labios) yyyy...me amargaba (ahora besa su cuello mientras acaricia su vientre) que estuvieses enamorada de otro ( ahora va hacia su pecho para besarla mientras sus manos van de la cintura a sus piernas) ¿ vale la respuesta?

A ver...creo que si ( jen le devuelve los besos, lo empuja y ahora están acostados uno encima del otro)

Entonces se dan un largo y profundo beso junto a caricias y toques que durarían toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente...

Todos amanecen de lo mejor, relajados, animados y listos parta su primer día de entrenamiento y como seria de ahora en adelante sus costumbres, todos se reunirían en el centro de recreación.

Awwwwwwwwww...que sueño (nadira que no fue a la pelea porque se sentía indispuesta), ya me siento mejor, que mal me sentía ayer pero con esos colchones especiales, creo que hasta de la agonía te cura

Que bueno mi niña ( ransik que por razones obvias con respecto a su hija no pudo ir a la pelea, le dice a su consentida en un abrazo) ahora, debo ir a cambiarme de ropa ( rasik deja a su hija y va hacia su cuarto)

Y a ti que te dolía niña bonita( conner pregunto todo coqueto)

Nada de importancia (Lucas le respondió tomando a nadira de los hombros , mirando a conner con una mirada amenazante)

Es cierto (nadira dice amablemente) no era nada de cuidado

Woao, aquí si se duerme bien (trip dice feliz con mucha energía trotando casi)

Vaya que maravilla ( blake dice lo mismo entrando al centro de recreación)

Hola chicos ( kira dice entrando al centro con una bandeja de cereales que obtuvo del café de la base)

Oyee...(blake pregunta) ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Del café

Ah yo quiero uno( dice como casi muriéndose de hambre)

Creo que ya tenemos al comelón del grupo(Kira dice sarcásticamente)

Jajajajajajajajaja (todos ríen de forma agradable y sin ofensa)

GENIAL...AHORA COMO DEBO RECIBIR EL DIA...CON RISAS MOLESTAS ( z dice toda amargada)

Bien... también tenemos a la amargada del grupo (Kira dice a blake)

O a las amargadas ( trip anuncia como tori y Taylor se acercan todas ellas amargadas, al igual que z ; así como las tres serian por muchísimo tiempo.

Amargadas ( Lucas dice entre el pequeño grupo formado por los que estaban en el centro)

Buenos días ( sky dice entrando yendo donde su prometida)

Hola cielo ( lo saluda besándole los labios y el abrazándola contra su pecho)

Y con el es una dulzura (Kira dice al pequeño grupo)

Buenos días ( butterfly dice) ah este...( viendo a z y sky besándose y acercándose al grupito) pero que escena tan nauseabunda

¿enserio piensas eso? ( ethan que estaba ahí primero que todos en el centro y recién se unía al grupito le pregunta)

pero por supuesto que si, es tan...hipócrita

yo pienso igual ( Kira dice) si todos vieran como trata a syd, pobre de ella, la trata como...basura

vaya...y que al principio me caía bien, pero desde que el " señorito" reglas y poca amabilidad anuncio su compromiso con la arpía esa y vio a syd pero de una manera despiadada y encima que la pobre de syd se fue casi llorando del centro...ja...no me cae pero ni para ...para nada

vaya, si que debe ser una arpía..(ethan dice)

y sobre todo es súper celosa ( hansy dice), mira que si se llega a enterar que...

entonces z al escuchar lo ultimo que hansy dijo se le acerca y la agarra de una manera muy brusca

¿QUÉ SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR DE QUE? (Z dijo gritando enfrente de todos)

en eso llegan todos los que faltaban, incluso los tres comandantes, pero solo dos personas faltaban, y eran quienes tendrían con el tiempo enfrentar muchas cosas que tendrían que ver con lo que mas aman en la vida.

Bueno ( hansy responde) mira amargada NO ME TOQUES DE ESA FORMA, Y NI ME HABLES EN ESE TONO ( hansy saca su brazo de las manos de z )Y PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS SKY Y...

SKY NO DURMIÓ BIEN ANOCHE PORQUE TUVO UNA PEQUEÑA PESADILLA (syd entrando junto a Jennifer dijo a todos pero dirigiéndose a z principalmente pero con un poco de timidez)

¿CÓMO?( z pregunto)

Alguien que me explique (kira dijo toda confundida)

Bien bien , porque mejor no nos calmamos y empezamos por el principio (cam propuso)

Cam tiene razon ( tommy dijo a todos ), ahora hansy, di lo que ibas a decir, mira que escuche también lo que decías junto a los demás

Esteee...

Señor ( syd dijo tímidamente) lo que acabo de decir es lo que ella iba a decir

Es cierto.( hansy dijo)

Amor..( z dijo toda hipócrita ) ¿es verdad?

Bien...( sky dudando mira a syd y ella lo mira con temor)si, eso paso, no pude dormir

Ay, debiste decirme( z le dice acariciando su pecho)

Creo que voy a vomitar(butterfly dice a su hermana pero en voz muy bajita)

Bien.( wes dice) creo que esto ya llego a su fin, ahora todos a entrenar...sky, ven conmigo por favor

Si señor (sky se acerca a su jefe y se van del centro)

Entonces todos van al centro de entrenamiento donde sus maestros los esperaban, mientras que Jennifer decidió que darse sola con syd, en el centro

¿Syd?

¿si?

Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ire al grano, ...necesito saber que es lo que sietes por...

Mire comandante...no se si deba decirlo, tengo mucho miedo

Pero miedo de que

De...

Mira, si es por z no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para protegerte de ella, pero necesito saberlo todo, que es lo que pasa entre las dos, que esta pasando en realidad

Mire, se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que siento por sky

Si es eso lo que pasa...te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi, tranquila, ahora dime, cuéntamelo todo

Pero...

Por favor syd...vence ese miedo, por lo que se de ti, tu no eres así, ¿dónde esta esa chica con carácter de quien tanto me han hablado?

Esta bien( syd dice meditándolo un momento) se lo diré, pero por favor ..que no se entere nadie, se lo pido

Esta bien, ahora, cuéntamelo todo

Entonces syd comienza su triste y desdichado relato

Mientras...

Wes esta en el centro de comando de la base, donde se encuentra tres podios y tres escritorios, tanto para los tres comandantes como para los asistentes, respectivamente, el es seguido por sky, su asistente

Oye amigo

Si señor

Oye, deja el " usted " y empieza a tutear un rato( wes le pide) ahora, iré al grano...que pasa entre z y tu

Esteeeeeeee...no creo que usted...

Dije que nada de usted

Bueno señor...

Quedamos en tutearnos sky, considéralo una orden

Esta bien se...wes , bien, no quisiera hablar de eso

Eres el único hombre que conozco que no quiera hablar de su relación con su novia enfrente de otro hombre, recuerdo como a extraños inclusive les relataba sobre mi relación con ahora mi esposa jen

¿enserio?

Si, es mas, a uno de ellos le conté mas de lo debido como...ella y yo en la cama

Este...( sky se enrojece)

Bien, creo que eres muy inmaduro todavía en estas cosas del amor( mirando como el se enrojecía mas)

No crea señor ( sky dice como se le va a la vez el color rojo de su mejillas) en realidad, z y yo ya estuvimos en la cama juntos...haciendo...ya sabe...haciendo el amor

Si que sabes de eso mucho amigo( wes dice) pero en eso no se basa solo el amor, también se basa en el amor de...la comprensión, la comunicación, los sentimientos mutuos, etc...te lo digo por experiencia, poca pero suficiente.

Si señor

Dijimos nada de señor

Disculpe

Y de los tuteos...

Esta bien, lo siento amigo

Vas aprendiendo( wes le dice dándole un golpe en la espalda)bien ,a trabajar, que tenemos mucho por hacer

Entonces ambos se pusieron a trabajar...

Mientras en la fortaleza...

La fortaleza de snarps posee muchas habitaciones unidos en pasillos que arman un dificultoso laberinto , y personas extrañas difícilmente, es mas, les es imposible navegarlo, solo los generales mas poderosos y de la confianza absoluta de la emperatriz snarps , entre otros súbditos, conocen perfectamente cada pasillo, cada habitación y cada dirección que conforma este laberinto, principalmente llega hacia el centro de comando de la fortaleza, donde darkbots, en cantidades razonables para un centro de comando, es decir, lo necesario para manejar los controles, computadoras y demás de la base .

En ese mismo lugar, donde se ubica una pantalla en 4D gigante, digno de una emperatriz del mal, ella se encuentra mirando esa pantalla donde aparece unos diagramas de todo el sistema solar y otros sistemas planetarios, todos ellos componentes de la galaxia que ella quería conquistar para destruirla en venganza de la caida del mal en esta

GENERAL THY ( snarps como de costumbre de mal humor , llama a su general de mayor confianza)

SI MI SEÑORA ( acude a su llamada arrodillándose ate su señora)

COMO VA EL PLAN DE ATAQUE

MUY AVANZADO MI SEÑORA, MUY PRONTO PODREMOS ENVIAR UN EJERCITO DE DARKBOTS A LA ISLA DE THURMIX EN EL PLANETA KHG282 PARA ASI CONECTAR EL ANULADOR DE MORFOSIS

BIEN...Y... ¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE FUNCIONARA ESTO!( snarps dice casi acabando ella misma con su voz)

MI SEÑORA, EL ANULADOR DE MORFOSIS ES UN CAMPO DE FUERZA QUE LOS RANGERS DETECTARAN EN LA FORMA DE UN PEDIDO DE AYUDA DE PARTE DE UNOS NATIVOS DE LA ISLA, CUANDO ELLOS ESTEN DENTRO DE LA ISLA, EL ANULADOR SE ACTIVARA FORMARA ASI EL CAMPO DE FUERZA HACIENDO QUE LOS RANGERS NI SIQUIERA PUEDAN INTENTAR TRANSFORMARSE , SERIA FATAL PARA ELLOS SIQUIERA TRATAR DE ACTIVAR SUS MORFOS.

EXCELENTE ( snarps dice con aspecto de satisfecha), TAL VEZ EL MAL HAYAMOS ESPERADO MUCHO PARA LANZAR NUESTROS MEJORES ATAQUES EN EL PASADO, Y POR ESO NOS DERROTARON, PERO AHORA SERA DISTINTO, MI GENERAL...ELLOS AHORA RECIEN SE ESTAN FORMANDO, SU ARSENAL ES MUY VULNERABLE, DEBEMOS ATACARLOS ASI COMO ESTAN...EN EL INICIO, EN EL COMIENZO...ASI LANZAREMOS NUESTRO MEJOR Y FATAL ATAQUE...NO PODRAN NI SIQUIERA RESPIRAR AL PROBAR LA DERROTA DE ESOS POWER...IMBECILES.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA

De vuelta en la base ranger

Todos se encuentran en el centro de entrenamiento, donde su primer maestro shigthy, el entrenador de la base, de cabeza en forma de ovalo y con antenas verdes y lo demás humano, da su primera instrucción .

MUY BIEN SARGENTOS, ( el entrenador se dirige a todos los rangers formados con una voz ronca y muy recta) ESTA ES SU PRIMERA INSTRUCCIÓN DE FORMACIÓN FÍSICA DE TODOS USTEDES, LO0S VEO NADA MAS Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE DAN PENA, SON FRAGILES , DEBILES, Y SOBRE TODO MUYYY FLOJOS

PERO SEÑOR ( conner reclama) TODOS ESTAMOS EN BUENAS CONDICIONES PARA LUCHAR , SINO, NO HUBIESEMOS DERROTADO A MUCHOS VILLANOS MALVADOS QUE...

NO ME CONTRADIGA, SARGENTO, ESOS ERAN SOLO MONIGOTES, ELEFANTITOS DE FELPA, AHORA SE ENFRENTAN CON UNA VILLANA DE VERDAD, NO ESTAN EN FORMA, Y ESPERO QUE SE LES HAYA QUEDADO MUY BIEN GRABADO ESTO E SUS VACIAS CABEZAS, ¿ HAN ENTENDIDO?

SI SEÑOR ( todos al unísono)

AHORA TODOS A CORRER 10 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL PATIO

Para "su buena suerte", no era un patio precisamente pequeño, con decir que tan solo tenia 200 metros de largo y 100 de ancho, solo en una vuelta ya estarían rogando parar, pero no fue así, después de las vueltas fueron a las vallas, y después a el taburete donde nadie sobrevivió de una mala caída , y por muchas cosas mas...

AHORA SARGENTOS, PUEDEN IR A SUS CLASES DE VIGILANCIA

Si señor ( los sargentos de la base estan tirados por todo el patio agotados )

ESTO NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO ( kira dice)

YO DIGO LO MISMO (nadira dice tratando de levantarse)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (boom gime )

ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA ( ally dice)

YA SOMOS VARIOS ALLY ( jack dice a su prometida)

QUE SUERTE LA DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS ASISTENTES DE COMANDANCIA ( tori alude)

ELLOS ESTAN JUSTO AHORA DÁNDOSE SU BUENA VIDA MINTRAS NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS FIELES ESCLAVOS QUIENES HACEN EL TRABAJO SUCIO ¿ NO CREEN? (Taylor dice en tono malvado)

OIGAN, NO ME PARECE JUSTO QUE ESTEN ELLOS SENTADOS MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ DISECÁNDONOS(shane dice todo molesto)

Es horrible hermano (dustin dice)

NO CREO QUE SEA POR ESO ( bridge dice) deben estar...

No nos quedaremos aquí sentados o si ( katie dice)

Debemos reclamar ( cam dice)

VAMOS ( todos dicen al unísono)

En eso todos se paran y van hacia el centro de comandancia donde irian a reclamar mientras que las tres amargadas miran hacia conner y el les devuelve las miradas , ellos cuatro mirándose felices y asociados, como lo serian por mucho tiempo.

En la comandancia...

Solos wes y su asistente, sky, estan trabajando en las computadoras y consolas de la base, en eso entran Jennifer junto a syd que carga unos LCD , detrás tommy junto con las gemelas con unos CDs muy importantes acerca de la base, documentos y graficos confidenciales, ni siquiera los mismos asistentes saben de su cotenido, solo los comandantes.

Todos trabajan en gráficos, balances, esquemas de armamentos, etc, un arduo trabajo seria todo esto por un largo tiempo

En eso llegan todos los sargentos de toda la base con caras molestas , mientras que cuatro de ellos con cara de alegría.

Desde los pasillos se escucha muchos gritos afuera de la comandancia, en eso se abren las puertas y en eso...

Señores esto es injusto

No es justo que nos traten asi

Que hacen ustedes aquí hagan algo

Deberían dar el ejemplo

Señoer esto es muy urgente

Todos los reclamos de parte de todos los sargentos de la base cansados y agotados surgen en toda la comandancia

A VER A VER A VER. UQE ES LO QUE PASA ( Jennifer pregunta)

Señores, necesitamos hablar con ustedes urgentemente ( shane dice dirigiéndose a los tres comandantes)

Ahora no shane ( wes pide)estamos muy ocupados con...

ACASO OCUPADOS ESTANDO SENTADOS SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ MATÁNDONOS ENTRENANDO

UN MOMENTO ( Jennifer lo para) NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE GRITAR AQUÍ MENOS A NOSOTROS

PERO SI TIENEN DERECHO A EXPLOTARNOS Y TRATARNOS COMO CUALQUIER COSA MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ DISFRUTANDO DE SUS POSICIONES Y EN ESTO TAMBIEN INCLUYO A ..ESTOS

OYE MAS RESPETO CON NOSOTROS 8 sky grita casi yendo para golpearlo)

En eso syd lo para poniendo su brazo como barrera

ES VERDAD, RESPETANOS ( butterfly reclama) ACA NOSOTROS O ESTAMOS CON UN BUENA VIDA, TAMBIEN TENEMOS MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER

BASTA BUTTERFLY ( tommy le pide a su hija amablemente ), ahora por que ustedes con esta reaccion

DOCTOR O. MIRE ( kira toma la palabra) NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUCHAS HORAS ENTRENANDO Y MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES NO, ES COMO SI USTEDES ESTUVIESEN SIN HACER NADA AQUÍ, ESTAN AQUÍ SENTADOS SIN SIQUIERA SUDAR UNA SOLA GOTA

MIRA KIRA ( jen habla) NOSOTROS NO ETAMOS AQUÍ SIN HACER ADA, ESTAMOS NOSOTROS COMANDANTES Y ASISTENTES EN TODO EL PAPELEO, Y SI NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS CON USTEDES ES PORQUE EL TRABAJO POR ESCRITO Y EL NUMERO DE GRAFICAS HAN AUMENTADO DEBIDO A MUCHAS VARIACIONES EN LOS CUADRANTES SIN MENCIONAR...

En eso suena la alarma...

AHORA QUE (butterfly dice)

SEÑOR ( sky comienza) tenemos un problema en el planeta KHG282, detecto una energia muy extraña en ese planeta

Averigua de donde proviene exactamente ( tommy le pide)

Según esto ( sky dice) proviene de una isla...de la isla thurmix, en ese planeta

VAMOS ( jen ordena a todos )

Entonces todos abordan sus naves incluso ally, nadira, las gemelas y boom.

Continuara...

Este es el sexto capitulo de mi producción, disculpen de verdad la demora pero por esto del colegio que ya empiezo y encima que mi Comput. se había malogrado , entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de enviarlo, tal vez el próximo capitulo demore también pero les prometo que lo tendré listo pronto, no importa lo que pase, gracias a todos los que lo leen, por favor comenten.


	7. Rebeliones II Parte

Capítulo7: rebelión, parte 2

Snarps mira frente a su pantalla en su centro de comandancia de su fortaleza, admirando como sus presas van yendo hacia sus redes

"GENERAL THY" snarps mediante su comunicador personal

"MI SEÑORA, EL PLAN VA EN PERFECTO CURSO, LOS RANGERS VAN DERECHO AL PLANETA , COMO LO PLANEAMOS ADEMÁS DE RECIBIR LA ALARMA COMO PEDIDO DE AUXILIO"

" EXCELENTE, AHORA ESTATE MUY ALERTA A LA LLAMADA DE NUESTROS GUERREROS OSCUROS, AHORA DEBEN ESTAR EJECUTANDO EL SIGUIENTE PASO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PLAN, LA SEGUNDA PARTE SE EJECUTARÁ CUANDO YO LO DIGA"

" ENTENDIDO MI SEÑORA"

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

mientras en el espacio exterior...

Todos los rangers en sus naves van directo al planeta khg282, justo a la isla de thurmix, donde todos sin saberlo iban hacia su perdicion

Pero...

Conner piloteando su nave iba pensando en la alarma que recibieron en la base hasta que...

¡UN MOMENTO!

En eso todos pararon sus naves , activando sus sistemas de pare, para poder quedarse en un solo lugar.

Butterfly activa primero su intercomunicador de red , " ahora que conner, creo que no tenemos precisamente todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar, recuerda que estan pidiendo auxilio"dice sarcásticamente

"Lo se, pero...comandantes, tengo un mal presentimiento"

"porque dices eso" preguntándole jen se extraña por lo que habia escuchado de conner

" no puedo explicarlo, pero creo que no deberíamos ir todos, parece ser una trampa"

"no le veo lo raro a lo que dices" z se extraña ante su mirada maliciosa, "si fuese un pedido de auxilio...ni siquiera sabemos si fue un pedido de auxilio"

entonces sky activando su intercomunicador "¿ a que te refieres?"

" es simple mi vida" entonces hansy hace gestos de vómitos "no me parece raro que snarps esté detrás de todo esto, y en mi humilde opinión a ustedes mis queridos comandantes..."

" sobona" hansy se dice a si misma

"...para mi esto es nada mas y nada menos que una trampa para hacernos algo, por ejemplo...matarnos, o anular nuestros poderes, no lo se"

" concuerdo con z" tori maliciosamente hablando

" bien" shane igual de confundido "digamos que todo esto es verdad, ¿qué hacemos?"

Taylor no pudo ser mas oportuna " creo que esta mas claro que el agua, que vayan dos de nosotros a investigar, mientras que los demás...esperamos"

" creo que tiene razón"kira viéndolo como una unica salida

" no lo se" alissa duda, " es muy arriesgado"

" ni hablar" tommy oponiéndose "somos un equipo, no nos separaremos, ninguno de nosotros"

" creo que no tenemos elección colega" wes sin decir mas " si lo que z y conner dicen es cierto, no podemos exponernos a una trampa, no ahora, ¿ y tu que dices jenny?"

todos atentos a lo que jen tenia que decir . " creo que no hay salida, bien...iremos dos de nosotros, syd y yo iremos , cinco se quedan en el espacio y los demás volverán a la base"

" no, tu no " wes desesperado " tu no iras jenny, es muy peligroso"

" descuide comandante" Taylor aprovechando la situación " confio que su esposa sabe cuidarse sola , al igual que su...asistente"

" bien no le demos mas largas a este asunto " tommy a los demas " jen y syd irán, wes, tu y yo nos quedaremos"

" perfecto" con gesto afirmante

" blake , cam, cole y shane, ustedes estaran con wes y conmigo en el espacio para cualquier alarma

" si señor" los tres al unísono

"ransik" ahora le toca a wes " tu guia a los demas hasta la base, todos deben activar su modo de invisibilidad, no queremos sospechas de snarps"

" si wes"

" ahora, vamos todos, y que el poder los proteja"

" ¡ POWER RANGERS!"

En eso, todos fueron en cuanto al plan, ahora solo quedan los tres sargentos, los tres comandantes y la sargenta asistente.

" bien chicas, es la hora" tommy les dice

" nos veremos pronto chicos, syd, vamos"

" si señora"

wes reactiva rapido su intercominicador. " jen"

" ¿si?"

"buena suerte, y cuidate"

" siempre lo hago cielo"

" avisanos cualquier alarma"

jen con un gesto afirmante desactiva su sistema de pare, " ¿ lista Sydney?"

" lista" desactivando su sistema

" vamos, activa el modo de velocidad luz"

" si comandante"

y en cuestion de segundos las dos se fuero alejando hasta que ya no se las podia ver

" estaran bien wesley" tommy consolándolo"

" eso espero"

mientras en la tierra...

en la base plateada de la tierra, en una dimension paralela en el desierto del año 2035, zordon, junto al comandante cruguer y el sensei watanabe, miraban atentamente unos esquemas secretos junto a un diagrama muy detallado de la base ranger.

" no creo que sea conveniente" cruguer desesperado no podía ver nada mas de lo que había visto

" tranquilo comandante" el sensei tratando de tranquilizarlo "seguro hay una buena solución, ¿ verdad zordon?"

" si los cálculos no mienten, hay una muy posible solicion, pero es muy riesgosa, y no podemos garantizar que todos salgan con vida"

" pero es que debe haber alguna solución", cruguer gruñendo al borde de la desesperación " no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como la vida de esos muchachos peligra a manos de esa cosa"

" cruguer, si no tomamos esto con calma, no iremos a nada" zordon dice con voz firme

" zordon tiene razón, si no actuamos con serenidad y tranquilidad, no iremos a ningún lado, a mi también me preocupa, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar un tiempo"

" pero la pregunta es...¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

mientras ellos hablaban, en una de las habitaciones privadas de la base plateada, isinia y la princesa shayla hablan acerca de cierta persona que representa la clave de todo el asunto.

" el tiempo se va acercando" isinia preocupada " como me gustaría poder advertirles a todos lo que esta a punto de suceder"casi gruñendo

" yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada, si decimos algo perjudicará a los rangers en su batalla, e el futuro que ellos deben de afrontar"

"peor si se enteran de...tu sabes"

si, lo se, y por eso mismo con mayor razón debemos callar, sobre todo para su mejor protección , no podemos permitir que nada le pase"

" ¿peor de lo que le pasara?"

" tal vez, pero recuerda que ella no es la única".

De vuelta en el espacio

Jennifer y Sydney van llegando hacia su destino

" llegando en 30 segundos comandante"

" bien syd, oye"

"¿si?"

"¿estas mejor?"

" si, creo que si"

" por favor, pase lo que pase siempre cuenta conmigo"

" comandante..."

" me haces sentir vieja cuando me dices asi"

ambas se ríen

" bien, solo quiero decirte que nunca dudes en decirme lo que sea que te pase"

" gracias señ...jen"

" bien"

" estamos entrando en la atmósfera del planeta khg282"

" guía las coordenadas hacia la isla de thurmix"

" enseguida, segundos para el impacto en 5,4,3,2,1,!impacto!"

en eso, ambas naves atraviesan la gruesa atmósfera de aquel planeta , aterrizando hacia una isla desértica, pero con algunas rocas, cuevas, vegetales escasos el cielo siempre rojo, y un tono verdoso por los horizontes y el mar verde como una planta.

" bien, llegamos"

" estate ateta a cualquier cosa"

ambas sienten una pequeña descarga electrica en sus cuerpos

" ¿ que fue eso?"

" no lo se" jen intranquila " pero sigamos"

sin darse cuenta, ambos morfos soltaron una pequeña descarga electrica donde los poderes fueron anulados .

en eso...

" jen, escucha eso" pequeños pasps se escuchaban cerca de las dos jóvenes

" no te muevas" jen dando unos pocos pasos adelante.

En eso, cientos de darkbots salen de la nada rodeandolasen un semicircul apuntando hacia ellas

" bien, no me sorprende que snarps este detrás de todo esto"

" conner tenia razon, es una trampa"

" ¿ lista?"

" lista"

entonces empezaron a pelear, a jen no le dieron muchos golpes, después de todo era la mejor luchando, solo un par de ganchos en el estomago que la debilitaron un poco.

A syd por otro lado, también la atacaron fuerte, pero supo defenderse y dar u par de golpes pero no fuero suficientes.

Entonces ambas fueron tiradas al suelo después de un buen disparo laser hacia ellas

" bien" jen hacia syd " creo que es hora de los disfraces"

" pense que nunca lo dirias"

"¿ lista?"

"lista"

CINCO GENERACIONES, A LUCHAR

Pero en la morfosis, reciben una fuerte descarga eléctrica que deja a ambas inconscientes, tiradas en el suelo, entonces de la nada aparece el general thy acercándose hacia las dos jóvenes inconscientes

" BIEN BIEN BIEN , creo que no pudieron disfrazarse como quisieron después de todo...hahahahahahahahaha"

continuara...

bien este es el séptimo capitulo, espero les guste, gracias briawe por los consejos , me sirvieron de mucho, espero no les aburra, tratare de modificar los episodios antiguos para que puedan leerlos mejor , esperen pronto el octavo capitulo. Rebeliones : parte3


	8. Rebeliones III Parte

Capitulo 8: rebeliones III parte: revelaciones

Las cinco personas que se quedaron en el espacio esperando a Jennifer y a Sydney, esperaban y esperaban alguna señal de ellas, pasaron horas y horas y no sabian nada de ellas.

"No lo entiendo" wes intranquilo " hace horas que deberían estar aquí, o al menos decirnos algo.

" no te impacientes wes" tommy tratando de ver el lado positivo "se que ya deben estar en camino para acá, tal vez no estén utilizando el modo de velocidad luz

" tiene razón comandante" cam un poco intranquilo " esto no esta nada bien"

" tranquilo amigo" blake el segundo positivo " estarán bien"

" no lo se" shane en duda " no me esta gustando nada esto"

" vamos chicos" cole siempre tranquilo" tengamos fe en que estaran bien"

wes en el medio de la desesperación por su esposa no aguanta mas . " voy a buscarlas"

" wes espera"

pero wes ya habia partido hacia el planeta donde Jennifer y syd habian ido

entonces tommy toma su intercomunicador. " wes, espera"

" que"

" mejor vamos yo y los demás, tu ve a la base, estas muy tenso, y es mejor que te vayas antes de que cometas una locura"

" irme, no, no puedo"

"es mejor asi"

" ¡ES MI ESPOSA!" casi a la desesperación

" lo se, y todos aquí estamos preocupados también, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que cometas una locura que nos cueste la misión, recuerda que snarps no debe saber nada de esto"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR"

wes ya sin mas ni mas "esta bien, pero cualquier cosa avísenme por favor"

" ire contigo wesley" tommy dice tratando de consolarlo. "y todos ustedes, por favor cualquier anormalidad comuníquense con la base de inmediato, nosotros estaremos tratando de rastearlas"

" si señor" todos al unísono

entonces los dos comandantes van de regreso a la base y los otros tres sargentos se quedan esperando

" vaya, si que la ama" blake dice todo conmovido

" si, ..mucho"cole como si estuviese fingiendo en su respuesta

si supieran que es lo que el sabia acerca de wes y...una de ellas tres.

De regreso a la base...

Wes iba hacia su cuarto ante la desesperación de no saber nada de su esposa, entrando encuentra a Taylor sentada con una bata delgada y sedosa color rojo pasión.

"Taylor"

"un día pesado" enteramente ardiente

" ¿ lista?"

" yo, siempre"

" pero recuerda, es solo placer y distracción, yo amo a jenny, a nadie mas y jamás le quitare su lugar porque la amo, y es la única en mi vida"

entonces wes asía a Taylor de la cintura, y comienza a besarla en los labios, y con caricias excitantes que los llevaron hacia su cama, entonces le quita la bata que la deja completamente desnuda, mientras ella le quitaba su uniforme prenda por prenda, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, entre sabanas dándose besos, caricias armando un ambiente de lujuria y traición.

En el centro de comando ranger...

Tommy oliver estaba rastreando el ultimo paradero donde la comandante collins y su asistente estuvieron antes de su desaparición, y sus alrededores, pero ningún resultado hubo.

En eso una mujer entra al centro de comando y...

"hola" tori dice tratando de acariciar el pecho de tommy

"woao..que pasa tori"

" shhhhhhhhhhhh, solo quiero sentirme mujer"

" que te sucede, aquí no"

" déjate llevar, al diablo con tu...gran amor y bueno, ahora al diablo con tus gemelas"

" pero aquí no"

" vamos " tocándole las piernas y lo que hay entre ellas "las puertas están con seguro, es decir...con la clave activada, no hay que temer, ahora...hazme tuya, como siempre"

entonces ambos comenzaron con besos hambrientos y llenos de lujuria, y caricias excitantes que los deja caer al suelo ambos entre ellos quitándose toda la ropa.

En el dormitorio de z...

Sky estaba en el cuarto de su prometida viendo por la ventana de su cuarto, como todos los técnicos de toda la base iban supervisando cada una de las naves ranger, en eso...

"¿pasa algo cielo?"

" no nada"

"¿ estas seguro?"

"claro mi vida" tocando su cintura"

" la tina ya esta lista"

"que pretenderás ahora" sky entre besos con z

" solo amarte y que me hagas tuya"

entonces entre besos, caricias y demás, juntos se dirigen al cuarto de baño hacia la tina, quitándose cada uno toda su ropa, y viviendo un momento de pasión único.

Mientras...

Todo oscuro solo una pequeña luz era una cueva secreta en el planeta khg282, justo en la isla de thurmix, donde Jennifer y sydney amarradas tiradas una al costado de la otra, en eso ambas empiezan a recobrar el conocimiento.

"¿qué paso?" Jennifer confundida viendo su alrededor, principalmente a Sydney

"¿dónde estamos?" sud asustada

"EN SU ULTIMO PARADERO" la voz despiadada del general thy se da justo al frente de ellas a l vez de ver su monstruosa cara que transmite terror y horror.

Jennifer no podia creer lo que veia, " vaya, otra vez tu thy, creo que o te cansas de3 hacer el mal"

" GRACIAS POR TUS CUMPLIDOS, PERO NO VIENEN AL CASO, AHORA, DESCUIDEN POR LO QUE LES VAYA A SUCEDER, LES PROMETO UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA"

" ESO QUISIERAS" tratando de soltarse sin resultado alguno

" QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS" syd en medio de la desesperación y el enojo

" SOLO...QUE MUERAN, TODOS, Y QUE MEJOR CARNADA QUE USTEDES DOS MIS ESTIMADAS, HAHAHAHAHAHA"

" PIERDES TU TIEMPO"jen toda orgullosa, " NO TE MOLESTES EN TENERNOS AQUÍ, TODO LO QUE HAGAS, NO FUNCIONARA"

"ME ENCANTA SU VALENTIA COMANDANTE, Y SU..BELLEZA"thy acercándosele y tocando su menton.

" no te metas con nosotras" syd tratando de soltarse

" YA ES MUY TARDE, MUY PRONTO SERAN EL ALMUERZO DE CARROÑEROS, LASTIMA QUE USTEDES SEAN LA ENTRADA, TAN BELLAS Y BIEN ...PROPORCIONADAS"

" ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS"

"ESO NI LO SUEÑEN, AHORA DEBEN ESTAR RECIBIENDO LA BAS SE ENTERA NUESTRO MENSAJE CON LA...DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA, Y VERAN COMO TAN FÁCILMENTE CAERAN HACIA MIS REDES"

" NO VAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUTA"

A2 YA LO HICE, Y...AUNQUE QUISIEREA YA NO PODRIA HACER NADA...ASI QUE...DESCUIDEN...TODO SERA LENTO Y DOLOROSO. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mientras e la base...

Las alarmas comienzan a sonar y todos estan en el centro de comando para espèrara ordenes, ya habia pasado unas horas después del regreso de los dos comandantes y unahora después de sus...gestiones .

"¿ que pasa comandante collins?" butterfly en medio de la curiosidad

"tenemos una transmisión del planeta khg282"

activando el mensaje el general thy aparece en la pantalla central del centro de comando...

"HOLA MIS QUERIDOS RANGERS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN EXTRAÑANDO A SUS DOS BELLAS FLORES RANGER, ESTAN BIEN, PERO NO LO ESTARAN SI NO REGRESAN TODOS A LA ISLA, TIENEN DOS HORAS O SUS VIDAS...YA NO EXISTIRÁN JAMAS, PIÉNSENLO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" bien" hansy con una mirada molesta e inocente, "esa risa ya me esta comenzando a dar nauseas"

" comparto tu pena hermanita"

" ¿ que hacemos comandante?" kira desesperada hacia tommy

" nolo se, puede ser una trampa"

" yo ire" wes en medio del colapso

" no wes, somos un equipo, recuerda, vamos todos, todos a sus naves"

" si señor"

en eso, todos parten hacia la isla de la manera mas rapida posible.

Después de aterrizar todos antes de salir cada uno de su nave...

" un momento" conner figiendo nuevamente

" si que es tu dicho favorito conner" kira dice sarcásticamente

" bien, como sea, pero según mis sensores la isla esta rodeada de un tipo de energia que anulador, a base de electrones.

"te volviste mas genio que ethan amigo" trent bromeándole

" basta de bromas" tommy a trent " esto es serio, ahora con repecto a eso, no me cabe la menor duda que eso es lo que nos mantuvo incomunicados de jen y syd, estan en algun lugar de la isla, pero sin comunicación alguna

" o sin morfosis" butterfly a su padre

las dos chicas encerradas en la cueva, trataban de hallar una salida para pedir ayuda urgente, pues eso era urgente

" no hay escapatoria" syd dijo resignada

" nada esta perdido querida " Jennifer tratando de ser optimista "debe haber una salida a esta cueva"

en eso visualiza la pequeña lus que las alumbraba y viendo un poco mas de cerca podia ver el exterioe de la cueva, las platas gigantes que rodeaban laa afueras de la isla y el mar caudaloso y sonoro.

"Syd, ayudame"

" como"

" has lo que te diga al pie de la letra"

" pero."

" sin peros"

" esta bien"

alrededor de la isla, varios darkbota vigilaban la zona muy tranquilamete hasta que...

un disparo laser cae sobre toda la zona, era el laser de las naves ranger, todas en conjunto, disparando por toda la isla luego de muertos todos los darkbots, todos los rangers aterrizan y bajan de sus naves de lo mas tranquilos, pero...

" HOLA RANGERS"

" ¡ thy!" todos al unísono

" SI RANGERS, LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO, AHORA, PERMITANME PRESENTARLES A SUS DOS BELLAS FLORES, AHORA REHENES MISA"

"donde esta mi esposa y su asistente maldito desgraciado" wes con todo el odio de su alma

"JUSTO AQUÍ MI QUERIDO COMANDANTE" sacando un control remoto que con tan siolo apretar un boton , holograficament6e trae a las dos rehenes desesperadas por salir

"¡ oh no, Jennifer, no logramos salir!"

" mira syd"

" jen" wes gritando sorprendido

" wes" jen tratando de nuevo desatarse

" BIEN, AHORA, HABLEMOS DE NEGOCIOS, SOLO SE LAS DEVOLVERE SANAS Y SALVAS, SI LUCHAN COMO POWER RANGERS, VAMOS RANGERS, O TIENEN MIEDO ACASO JEJEJEJEJEJE"

" NO INTENTENTEN TRANSFORMARSE CHICOS, ES UNA TRAMPA"

" VAMOS RANGERS, SALVEN A SUS FLORES, LUCHEN COMO LO QUE SON..POWER RANGERS, LUCHEN ANTE MI Y DEMUESTREN DE LO QUE SON CAPACES"

vamos chicos" tommy a los demas " démosle lo que quiere

" al ataque rangers " wes a todos

" si señor" todos al unísono

"!NOOOOOOOOOO!" jen grita en medio del temor junto con syd, toda asustada

POWER RANGERS, A LUCHAR

Pero todos reciben la misma descarga que las dos chiacas secuestrasdas recibieron, anulando sus poderes.

"!NOOOOOOOOO, WES!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MUERTOS AL FIN, HAHAHAHAH, LA VENGANZA ESTA HWECHA, EN EL NOMBRE DE SU MAJESTAD, SNARPS, LA EMPERATRIZ DEL MAL, LAS FUERZAZ MALIGNAS HAN TRIUNFADO"

pero en medio de sus cantos de victoria, una fuerte mano sostiene el tobillo del general maligno, es la de wes

" no tan rapido, maldito perdedor"

en eso todos se levantan rapidamente del suelo y apuntan hacia el general.

"NO PUEDE SER, NOOOOOO"

" ¿ QUE NO?" tommy hacia thy, " DEBES SABER SOLO UNA COSA THY, SOMOS POWER RANGERS Y A PESAR DE LAS DIFICULTADES, NUNCA SEREMOS VENCIDOS, O IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, Y QUE ESTE MENSAJE TAMBIEN SEA TRANSMITIDO A TU SEÑORA"

" NOOOOOOO" thy entonces desaparece de la nada

inmediatamente, van hacia las chicas para desatarlas las gemelas, abrazandode entre ellas, en eso wes se acerca a Jennifer.

" jen"

"wes"

en eso ambos se abrazan y se da un beso, mientras que Taylor les da una mirada maligna y despiadada, puesto que es la amnte del supuesto **hombre fiel.**

De regreso todos a la base, todo se reúnen en el centro de comando...

"Otro triunfo mas por los power rangers" jack anuncia a los demás

" si, menos mal que todo acabo" kira dice toda cansada

" pero dime jen " katie a su mejor amiga " ahora que harán ustedes dos sin sus morfos"

" descuida katie, el doctor miller ya se esta encargando de repararlos" jen toda optimista en brazoz de su esposo

" y ya estan listos" entrado el doctor miller con dos morfos entre sus manos. " solo debia reactivar un par de circuitos entre otros cambios, pero...todo normal

" gracias d. Miller" jen recibiendo su morfo, mientras que el otro era recibido por syd.

"bien" shane a todos "ahora que ya todo paso...creo que teemos un pequeño asuntito que resolver señores

" hey" tea con cara traviesa " habia olvidado esa parte"

en eso todos miran hacia los tres comandantes y sus respectivos asistentes.

"¿qué?"

todos se encuentran el centrode entrenamiento, todos los asistentes corriendo y corriendo cansados, sin parar, recorriendo los largos bordes del campo deportivo seguidos del maestro shigthy, el mas despiadado instructor y maestro de deporte.

"! VAMOS TORTUGAS, QUE PASA, CORRAN MAS RAPIDO, VAMOS ENTREGANDO EL PEDIDO RAPIDO, SON LENTOS E INSERVIBLES, MI ABUELA CORRE MAS RAPIDO QUE USTEDES, VAMOS CORRAN RAPIDO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" todos al unísono

" no puedo creerlo" sky todo cansado

" mis piernas"syd adolorida

" ya no puedo mas"butterflu al borde del desmayo

" me estoy muriendo"hansy cansada e su totalidad

en eso, todos caen al suelño...

"! QUE PASA FLOJOS, NO SE DUERMAN, HAY MUCHO QUE HACER, QUIERO MI PEDIDO AHORA, VAMOS!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

los tres comandantes juntos viendo por la pantalla hacia el campo de deporte.

" ja ja ja, pobrecillos" jen hacia sus colegas

" por eso me gusta ser comandante" wes a su esposa besándola en los labios

pero una persona excluyendo a tommy los observa con cara maligna, la misma Taylor que poco a poco le va robando a jen lo que mas ama en su vida.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

este es el octavo capitulo, no dejen de escribir sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que lo leen, y esperen el noveno capitulo que estará lleno de sorpresas y mas sorpresas.


	9. Locura Durmiente, Cambios en el Mando I

Capitulo 9: locura durmiente, cambios en el mando, I parte

Es el año 2032, han pasado ya dos años desde la aventura en la isla de thurmix, largas batallas con snarps habían sucedido, pero los rangers siempre triunfantes, mientras que snarps iba entrando al borde de la desesperación...

"ESTO ES INAUDITO", snarps alterada y nada en sus cabales, "DOS AÑOS DE BATALLA EN BATALLA Y NINGUNA GANADA, SIEMPRE ESOS TONTOS SALEN TRIUNFADORES"

mientras iba desgarrando su ira dando fuertes golpes de energía por toda la sala de comando, snarps estaba muy alterada , a sus pies se encontraban el general thy y un pequeño escuadrón de darkbots. " Y MIENTRAS USTEDES, INÚTILES," refiriéndose a ellos"NO HACEN NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO, MALDITOS SEAN TODOS, MALDITOS SEAN" dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su cetro .

"pero mi señora...

" Y TU MENOS ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA THY, HAS DEMOSTRADO SER UN PERFECTO INCOMPETENTE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO ENORMEMENTE, NO ERES DIGNO DE SERVIRME Y POR ESO... " tomando su vara contra el, " IRAS DIRECTO AL ABISMO DE LA PERDICION DONDE ARDEN TODAS LAS FUERZAS DEL MAR, Y TU ARDERAS JUNTO A ELLOS"

" NO MI SEÑORA, SE LO RUEGO, LE PIDO PIEDAD Y UNA UEVA OPORTUNIDAD, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO FALLARE DE NUEVO...

" YA TE HE DADO MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES THY, ERES DESPRECIABLE Y NADA PROFESIONAL, ERES UNA BASURA ENTRE MIS DEDOS, NO VALES NADA...

" SE LO IMPLORO MI SEÑORA, PUEDO PROPORCIONARLE UNA SOLUCION INMEDIATA PARA DESTRUIRLOS , UNA MUY EFICIENTE...

" NO TE MUEVAS THY, QUE DEBO ENVIARTE EL RAYO JUSTO DONDE TE DI TU PODER"

" NO MI REINA, SE LO RUEGO, AL MEOS ESCUCHE MI MENSAJE, SE LO IMPLORO

snarps entonces manda un golpe de energía que golpea a thy tirándolo un poco lejos de su señor...

"ESTA BIEN, HABLA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA BUENA TU IDEA"

" GRACIAS MI SEÑORA, SE LO AGRADECERE TODA MI VIDA"

" YA MALDITO GUSANO, HABLA DE UNA VEZ O TE JURO QUE A LA PROXIMA NO TE SALVARAS DE MI IRA TAN FÁCILMENTE"

" ESTA BIEN MI SEÑORA, bien, tal vez si ejecuta de una vez por todas su plan maestro es muy posible que los rangers ya no sean los mismos de antes"

" ¿a que te refieres thy?"

" es muy simple mi señora, si usted inicia de una vez por todas su plan maestro, en un periodo de meses, todo lo que venga a pasar después sera a nuestro favor, todo como hasta ahora se ha ido planeando dara muy buenos frutos"

" bien thy...es mejor que como me lo imagine, ja ja ja, todo cambiara después de ejecutar mi plan, y a la vez, asi obtenerla a ...ella"

" pero es muy peligroso abarcar este objetivo con su plan de obtener lo que quiere de esa doncella"

"uhum , tienes razón, thy , a eso queria llegar, pero para eso necesito reorganizar mi plan incluyendo el de esa jovencilla...thy, reúne a nuestros tres guerreros, traelos ante mi, los necesito de inmediato pues son clave para este plan

" si mi señora, asi se hara"

todos los rangers se encuentran en la base, después de dos años de muchas batallas en donde siempre salían vencedores, todos reunidos e la sala de comando e comunicación con zordon y los que lo acompañaban en la tierra, recibiendo muchas conmemoraciones...

"quiero agradecer profundamente a todos ustedes por el gran sacrificio, dedicación, entrega, apoyo, y muchas otras cosas mas a esta misión encomendada, gracias a ustedes, en estos dos últimos años snarps no ha podido cumplir con su objetivo de apoderarse de la galaxia, gracias a todos ustedes de verdad"

"no tienes porque agradecer zordon" tommy hablándole con tono ya de comandante. "todos aquí teniamos y tenemos el deber de luchar por nuestra galaxia, es nuestra tarea"

"tommy tiene razon "wes u poco mas maduro "todos han trabajado muy bien hasta ahora, sin problemas ni distinciones

si supieran todos que no era precisamente como wes lo relataba

"seguro que snarps no esta muy contenta del todo"jen dice muy sarcastica. " despues de todo con dos años si habernos ganado en ninguna batalla, es como para que ahora este peor de malvada que antes"

"no la subestimes tanto jennifer, snarps no se dara por vencida tan facilmente, ella no es como los otros villanos, es mas vil y perversa que cualquier otro que hallan enfrentado, desde el primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron con ella ha demostrado ser un adversario muy poderoso y de consideracion"

"vaya si que es muy mala" z dice toda asombrada

"y no solo eso….da mucho miedo, mira hasta se me pone la piel de gallina"butterfly mirando su no tan delgado brazo, pero muy bien formado

"tal vez ahora este pensando en como detenernos, despues de todo como dice zordon…..no se dara por vencida" syd muy amable, ahora si al punto, como antes era

"te sugiero que no abras mucho la boquita, niñita" taylor como siempre de altanera "nadie quiere escuchar basta taylor" jennifer parandola y cogiendose de los hombros de syd

"bien, no mas discuciones" zordon sin mas que decir ante la escena que estaba a punto de darse." Ahora, necesito hablar a solas con ustedes", refiriendose a los tres comandantes de la base. " pero por razones de seguridad, hablaremos mañana en la mañana, ahora hablando de mañana, mientras hablamos, un enviado mio ira a la base para una inspeccion muy minuciosa de la base y su funcionamiento.

"vaya, si que es una base" jack el maestro del sarcasmo

" hasta luego rangers y que el pode4r los proteja"

Zordon desaprarece de la pantalla, mientras se ve una mano femenina que apaga la transmision que hubo.

Unas horas despues…………….

Era ya muy de noche cuando todos los rangers estaban en la sala de cine privado viendo una pelicula de terror, todos mientras veian, se pasaban una enorme fuente de pop corns , hasta que…………….

Donde esta mia

Todos ven con mucha curiosidad

No lo se

Jennifer se agarra de su esposo

Necesito buscarla d inmediato

Syd no podia mas i se tapa el rostro

Vamos al centro comercial

Esta bien

Todos se agarran de las manos, mientras que la fuente pasa por jack

Entonces annie y mia van hasta el centro comercial , abren el portal y……

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos empiezan a saltar de sus asientos y empiezan a gritar, jennifer se abraza de wes mientras que las gemelas se aferran a su papa,trip se pone a los brazos de max, alyssa no podia mas y se va tras cole mientras que lucas asia a nadira yentre otras parejas y para terminar la escena todo el pop corn cae justo en la cabeza de jack adornandolo en pequeños pop corns por todas sus trenzas.

"!prendan las luces por favor se los imploro!" hansy en un ataque de nervios

Las luces se encienden

"quien haya sido el que eligio la pelicula, morira se lo prometo"jen aferrandose mas a su marido **tan fiel**

" jenny, yo elegi esa pelicula" wes dijo muy ofendido y a la vez muy amoroso a su esposa

" oh, si, esteeee lo siento" con una mirada picara

"ya pareces el doctor miller"

" ehhh trip" max un poco incomodo pues trip salto a sus brazos como si fueran el novio y la novia

"esteeee, lo siento"trip bajandose de sus brazos

" vaya ,miren a los recien casados" tori en un tono muy chistoso y bromista

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA todos comenzaron a reir

" bien como sea, yo ya tengo mucho sueño, creo que es hora de ir a dormir hermana" butterfly llevando del brazo a su hermana para ir juntas a dormir

" tienes razon, buenas noches chicos…." Hansy siguiendo a su hermana

"ahhh buenas noches papá" las dos al unisono

" buenas noches hijas" tommy dando un beso en las tibias mejillas de sus gemelas

" bien entonces yo tambien me ire a dormir" cole dandose un estiramiento " buenas noches, que descansen

"buenas noches"

Y asi cada uno de los rangers se fueron despidiendo hasta que nadie quedo en la sala de cine, todos fueron directos a sus habitaciones para descansar despues de una tan……..impactante pelicula, por no decir otra cosa.

En la madrugada

Todos estan profundamente dormidos, nadie ni con el mayor sonido se levantaban hasta la mañana siguiente, pero dentro de esa noche tan pacifica despues de una pelicula de horror…………..

No no…….no vayas al centro comercial

Butterfly estaba tan transtornada por la pelicula que en esa noche tuvo una no muy grata pesadilla

….no no no….NOOOOOOOOO

"!AHHHH!"Dando un grito fuerte pero que no desperto a nadie or fortuna ¿o no?

"Ay dios "butterfly sirviendose un vaso de agua de una jarrita que habia en su mesita de noche.

Transtornada mas que nunca sale de su cama, y trata de despertar a su hermana, la mas cercana a ella su confidente su amiga

"hansy, oye despierte tuve una pesadilla, por favor auxilio,hansy, hansy…

No respondia

Entonces va donde syd, la mas cariñosa del pequeño grupito de asistentes.

"syd, syd, por favor levantate, syd" moviendola un poco pero no despertaba

Va hacia donde sky

" sky por favor, levantare" moviendolo un poco " levantate, por favor levantate"

" que chico tan poco amable"diciendose entre dientes

Entonces sale de la habitacion y va corriendo donde su papa, en su habitacion grande con muchos lujos y decoraciones sabanas negras, pero muy finas, cabecera de roble, colchon especial muy lujoso, etc.

" papi, papi, por favor levantate, levantate"

Un gemido pequeño sale de la boca de tommy quien por fortuna desperto para ve a su pequeña hija muy asustada y perturbada

" butterfly" tommy supo con certeza quien era a pesar de ser las dos hermanas exactamente iguales.

" papi por favor, dejame dormir contigo, tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo"

" claro hijita, ven echate aquí" dandole un espacio a su cama para su hija, ella entra a la cama para dormir juntos, ella ahora podia dormir tranquila

20 minutos despues……….

Tommy desperto un momento para ver si su hija estaba comoda, si lo estaba, aunque el yano, butterfly se cogio todas las sabanas mientr4as que el no tenia con que cubrirse, asi que….

" butterfly, hija despierta, despierta" prero no respondia, estab profundamente dormida

" bien, creo que entonces ire a tu habitacion"

Entonces tommy sale de su cama y va directo al cuarto de asistentes.

10 minutos despues…………..

Butterflu obtiene de nuevo la pesadilla de antes, ahora estaba peor que nunca asi que al no ver a su papa, va directo al cuarto de jennifer y wesley, ambos estaban dormidos en su cama matrimonial, no tan juntos como esperaba ella encontrarlos, pero la cuestion era que necesitaba un apapacho, asi que encuentra a la mas maternal del equipo y esa era jennifer.

" jennifer, jennifer, por favor levantate"

"mhmmmmm, que pasa cariño"

"necesito ayuda. Tuve dos veces una pesadilla pero no se me pasa"

" vamos , pero si estas temblando criatura, ven, este….. ven acuestate aquí" saliendo de su cama y ofreciendole su lugar junto a su marido " no te preocupes que mi marido notendra inconveniente en que por una noche no duerma con el"

"gracias jennifer, eres la unica persona que es como una mama para mi"

"anda duerme pequeña"en un tono muy maternal.

Despues de que la dejara tapada y profundamente dormida, ella se dirige hacia el cuarto de asistentes, para dormir donde ella dormia.

Mientras tanto……………

Hansy despierta muy confundida puesto que habia escuchado a su hermana pedirle ayuda y que tenia pesadillas o algo asi, entonces mira donde su cama pero en vez de butterfly ve a su papa, entonces penso que su hermana estaba en su cuarto, pero la duda la corroe, asi que como estaba un poco asustada de lo que pudiese ver……

"sky, sky despierta por favor despierta"

" que pasa" sky medio dormido

"creo que butterfly tuvo una pesadilla, no esta qui esta papa en vez de ella, y temo que tenga otra pesadilla"

"¿Dónde esta?"

" eso es lo que no se. Pero creo que esta el la habitacion de papa"

" bien ire a verla"

" gracias, señorito no tan poco amable"

Entonces sky le da una pequeña sonrrisa media soñolienta, va hacia la puerta y se dirige hacia el cuarto del comandante oliver.

Sin darse cuenta jennifer y sky chocan pero creian tambalearse por el sueño.jennifer llega hacia el cuarto de las gemelas y de los demas asistentes, pero se echa a dormir en el lugar de sky , junto a syd.

Mientras tanto……..

Wes se despierta para tomar un poco de agua, pero antes va donde su **supuesta esposa **para darle un poco de cariño. Hasta que……

" papito….."despertando de su sueño

Wes entonces se da cuenta de que quien estaba en la ama era nada mas ni nada menos que butterfly.

"¿butterfly, que haces aquí?"

"¿no te gusta mi presencia aqui?"

" no es eso, sino que…. Donde esta jenny"

" no se, creo que esta en mi cuarto, durmiendo"

" ire donde ella, tu quedate durmiendo, buenas noches"

" buenas noches"

Entonces wes va tambien hacia el cuarto de asistentes.llega y encuentra en una cama a su esposa, va del otro lado y se acuesta junto a ella, abrazandola un poco.

20 minutos despues…………….

Butterfly no podia mas con la pesadilla , la misma que tuvo en antes, era la tercera vez y entonces al verse otra vez sola, decide regresar al cuarto de su papa, pero al llegar piensa que sky quien dormia ahí, era su papa, pero lugo se da cuenta…

" que importa, ademas ni caso le hago" acostandose junto a el en la cama de su papa

5 minutos despues……….

Sky titirita de frio, mientras que butterfly tomo todas las cubiertas y sabanas para abrigarse bien, el se levanta y al verse sin cubrecamas despierta a butterfly

" butterfly, despierta, oye, no tengo con que taparme"

"ahhhhh, ohh si"dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho. " lo lamento mucho

" descuida"

Entonces butterfly se descubre, sky no podia ver eso, se sentia culpable al ver como una niña que necesitaba mas que el que podia soportar el frio, dandole su frazada para el poder taparse.

" oye, espera, mejor, no me la des, donde estuviste antes de venir aquí"

"en el cuarto de jennifer, ahí no hay nadie ahora, asi que tienes la cama para ti solito"

" gracias butterfly"

Entonces se dirige hacia el cuarto de los collins……

Mientras………..

Jennifer no podia pegar los ojos, estaba preocupada por butterfly, asi que recurre a sud, la mejor amiga que pudo tener ademas de katie, asi que la despierta.

" syd, syd despierta"

" mmmmmm, jennifer, que pasa"

" butterfly tuvo una pesadilla, la deje en mi cuarto y……." se da cuenta que su esposo estaba a su lado . " y esta sola"

" bien, ire con ella idormire con ella"

" gracias syd, te debo una"

" no hay por que".

Jennifer se acomoda en el sitioo de syd, dejando a su esposo descansar mejor.

Entonces syd sale de su cama, de su cuarto directo al cuarto de su amiga y de su esposo , encuentra un bulto grande, pero muy encogido, parecia pequeño asi que ella asumio que era la gemela y se acuesta, abrazando el bulto y este devolviendole el abrazo.

Si supiera que era el amor de su vida….y viceversa.

1 minuto despues…….

Tommy va a tomar agua del caño del baño del cuarto de su hija, habia agua potable y previamente hervida dada por tuberia especiales, asi que va hacia el baño, toma agua, y al salir…..

PUMMMMM

Tommy tropieza contra un fierro que habia justo cerca del lado de jennifer , asi que cae justo a su costado, entonces por querer pararse, la coge a ella, y como el sueño le vencia, entonces entre movidas y mas movidas termina dormido asiado de la cintura de la esposa de su colega quien rtambien es su colega.

Y asi todos tanto asistentes como comandantes sufren una pequeña….locura durmiente y todo por la pesadilla de un mienbro de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era normal, a la misma hora todos empezaron a levantrase y reconociendo el lugar en donde estaban , aunque no todos corren la misma suerte.

En el cuarto de los asistentes, los tres comandantes dormian no precisamente de las manera corerecta pero el caso es que dormian, y al despertar……

"uhmmmm, buenos dias chiquita" tommy pensando que abrazaba a su hija butterly

" buenos dias carinño"

"buenos dias cielo" wes respondiendo al saludo de su esposa.

Entonces los tres abren los ojos, se miran el uno al otro y entonces…..

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Todos al unisono.

" que pasa aquí"jennifer asustada

" no lo se"tommy peor que ella

" quitale las manos de encima a mi esposa"wesley furioso

"nonononono"jennifer corriendo a los brazos de su marido

"¿como llegamos aquí?" jen muy confundida

" no lo se, lo unico que me acuerdo es que butterfly fue a mi cuarto porque tuvo una pesadilla asi que vene a dormir a su cuarto

" butterfly fue a mi cuarto porque tuvo una pesadilla y entonces le cedi mi lugar y entonces vine aquí a dormir

" vi a butterfly en mi cuarto pensando que era jenny, asi que le pregunte donde estaba ella y me dijo que estaba aquí asi que binepara dormir con ella y darle mas espacio a la gemela

" que cariñoso" jennifer dando un sarcasmo" un momemto….tambien me acuerdo que le pedi a syd que fuese a ver a butterfly a mi cuarto"

" ¿y sky?" wes pregunta a los presentes

" no esta tampoco"

"mmmmmmmmm"

"Hansy" tommu asu hija, " dime sabes a donde se fue sky

"¿sky?, bueno, le dije que mi hermana tuvo una pesadilla y le pedi que fuera donde ella estaba

"¿y donde esta butterfly?"

" debe estar en tu cuarto papi"

" no lo creo, butterfly la ultima vez que la vi la deje en mi cuarto" jen mas confundida

"tal vez este con ella"

"pero le pedi a syd que fuera a verla a mi cuarto y si no regresoporque no esta aqui es porque esta ahí"

" y sky hubiese hecho lo mismo si no encontraba a butterfly en el cuarto de papa" hansy siendo razonable

"entonces… ¿Dónde estan? Todos al unisono

En el cuarto de los collins estaban sin saberlo syd y sky, curiosamente abrazados de forma muy comprometedora……

" butterfly, buenos dias" sky todo soñoliento

" buenos dias cariño" syd responde

Pero dandose cuenta ambos y reconociendo las voces de cada uno, abren los ojos se levantan al mismo tiempo mirandose y entonces…………….

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CONTINUARA…………

Bueno, este es el noveno capitulo, un poco humoristico pero muy encantador, y esperen las verdaderas sorpresas en el capitulo diez, escriban sus comentarios ojala les guste.

Nos vemos.


	10. Locura Durmiente, Cambios en el Mando II

Capitulo 10: locura durmiente, cambios en el mando.

En la fortaleza de snarps en el centro de comando, esta ella viendo por la pantalla gigante el esquema de toda la galaxia, y en un espacio muy especial, a "ella".

"muy pronto seras mia, querida…….tu, tu don y tu……desendiente….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

En el cuarto de los collins todo era confusion, vergüenza, temor, etc, de parte de los asistentes mas grandes…………..

Syd y sky, ambos salen de la cama peleandose por las sabanas para poder cubrirse

"!QUE HACES AQUÍ!"sky molesto

"¡ EXCELENTE PREGUNTA, TU PRIMERO QUE HACES AQUÍ!"syd histerica

" ¡DORMIA, ESTABA CUIDANDO DE BUTTERFLY EN EL CUARTO DEL COMANDANTE OLIVER PERO COMO NO PODIA DORMIR A SU LADO VINE PARA ACA!"

"! LA COMANDANTE COLLINS ME DIJO QUE VINIERA AQUÍ PARA CUIDAR DE BUTTERFLY!"

"genial, ahora que suguieres que hagamos"

" pues….no lo se, pero lo unico que se es que estoy confundida y necesito una explicacion ahora"

"bien, pero sera mejor que al salir no nos vea nadie, podria haber malos entendidos"

" bien, creo que tienes razon, no querriamos habladurias"

Entonces ambos salen del cuarto con la mayor discresion posible sin que nadie los viera hacia sus cuartos.

En el cuarto de los asistentes estan todos levantados de sus camas muy confundidos con lo que habia pasado.

"bien, no se lo que haya pasado pero sera mejor que se aclare esto de una vez"tommy un poco alterado

" esta bien, entonces citaremos a todos en el centro de comando….me refiero a nosotros y nuestros asistentes"jennifer mas en razon

"bien, entonces vamos a nuestros cuartos y quien encuentre a butterfly por favor que se le avise de inmediato de la reunion, tu hansy si la ves le avisas al igual que a sydney y a sky"tommu a hansy, su hija

" bien"

Entoces el trio sale de la habitacion, tratando de ser discretos para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido , en eso se encuentran con las dos personas que misteriosamente desaparecieron en la madrugada

" sky, syd¿Dónde han estado?"wes mas confundido

" este……..

"bien……..estabamos…….estabamos cuidando a butterfly, si ella tuvo pesadillas

anoche y…..bien, no podiamos dejarla sola ¿no? Sys sin saber mucho fingir cuando se esta nerviosa

Entonces los tres comandantes dudan

" bien sea lo que sea y como haya sido que sea se discutira mas tarde en el centro de comando, ahora tenemos un inspector que nos revisara minuciosamente y debemos recibirlo, vamos chicos"jennifer dandoles una mirada de emperatriz

" bien"

Entonces todos van cada quien a prepararse para sus labores.

Una hora despues

Todos se encuentran el la pista de aterrizaje todos bien formados y atentos a la llegada del inspector mandado por zordon: sargentos comandantes asistentes, representantes de cada area y por supuesto el doctor miller.

¡Ayyy me estan doliendo las piernas de estar aquí parada! Alyssa quejandose en voz bajita por estar toda una hora parada

¡vaya, nos dijeron que vendria hace una hora, para que, para estar como caballos flojos sin hacer nada! Z en una situacion de molestia

¡ tranquila, seguro ya llegara z! boom tratando de darle un aliento

¡ si querida, no desesperes porque quien espera desespera. ¿ no conocias ese dicho?" taylor como siempre entendiendose con los suyos

¡ ahora solo nos que da seguir esparando! Tori lo mismo que taylor

Pero por casualidades de la vida no fue asi, una nave pequeña color azul acero aterrizo en la plataforma principal, expulsando un gas inoloro pero molestoso, de ahí abriendose una compuerta sale un muy peculiar inspector, un nomo mo menos de un metro de altura, muy bien vestido en forma de detective y una gran maleta negra consigo.

Todos quedaro asombrados con la presencia del inspector tan…….presentable.

¡ BUENOS DIAS MIS QUERIDOS RANGERS , GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS, SOY EL INSPECTOR HULLY, Y CRWEANME, NO PERDONO A NADIE JAJAJAJA!

Todos se miran entre si

¡ bien…bienvenido señor inspector, estamos muy felices de que haya podido usted venir con bien aquí en las instalaciones de la base ranger! Jennifer de forma muy amable y dulce

¡muchas gracias, pero solo me entiendo con el comandante de la base, esteee donde esta niña!

¡ habla con nosotros! Jennifer mientras que sus colegas se acercan mas a ella

¡ oh vaya vaya vaya, tres comandantes, como sacarse tres veces la loteria, bien…bueno…¿empezamos?

Sin mas que decirse wesley con un grito….

¡ROMPAN FILAS!

¡ SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

Y de esta manera empieza la inspeccion ………..

En el centro de comando los tres comandantes se encuentran en sus respectivos monitores, detrás de ellos sus respectivos asistentes y por ultimo al frente con esuqemas en 4d el pequeño gran inspector hully.

"¡ y yendo hacia el punto de revision de los sistemas intergalacticos se revisara uno a uno los diferenrtes diseños de cada programa utilizado……

Mientras el inspector explicaba sus "cortos" metodos de inspeccion junto a su aburrimiento, el trio de comandantes sin mas no poder el sueño les ganaba , la exposicion era como un somnifero poderoso que te hacia dormir minimo todo el dia.

"Ademas de cada uno de los diseñadores y demas persolal que lo utiliza, en si, en general revisare uno a uno todo lo que se refiere a sistemas, armamento trabajos, esuqemas estructura y todo aquello que tenga que ver con la base, su porvenir y su buen funcionamiento. Espero me hayan entendido mis señores comandantes"

Pero no habia nada que hacer, los tres estaban dormidos, en eso cada asistente iba despertando rapidamente a sus jefes dando como resultado una rapida reincorporacion

" este… bien gracias señor inspector, ahora puede proceder con la inspeccion, ehh butterfly, guia al señor inspector po todas las areas de la base"tommy formalmente hablando

"si señor"

" se los agradezco mucho señores, le prometo que esta sera una de las mas impecables inspecciones de la base, se los aseguro"hully en forma muy segura

" lo sabemos señor"jannifer en forma muy amable

Entonces butterfly junto al señor inspector salen del centro de comando rumbo al largo recorrido por toda la base.

" bien, creo que en esta ocasión a butterfly le toco sufrir un poco mas"hansy sarcasticamente

" ya lo creo"sky sarcastico

" bien ahora debemos esperar la llamada de zordon a nosotrso tres wes sabes si…..wes"

Wes hasta el momento seguia durmiendo sin rfespuesta a cualquier sonido

" syd"

" si señora"

Entonces con una jarra llena de agua sacada de una mesa aparte de los monitores generales, se acreca a su jefa para darsela y proceder, en eso una gran cantidad de agua es vertida en la cabeza de wes por manos de jen.

"ahhhhhrggg"wes despertandose y a la ves sintiendose mojado

" la proxima vez que desees dormir, sera en tu cama junto a mi" jen dandole un beso en la boca, " bien chicos, esten atentos cualquier alarma estaremos en contacto"

" si comandante"

En eso salen los tres asistentes del centro de comando.

En la fortaleza de snarps ella esta en su trono a la espera de su general de mayor confianza, aunque ya no tanto.

"Mi señora" thy a los pies de su reina, " el pan maestro ya esta en marcha, nuestros tres guerreros estaran aquí muy pronto

"querras decir ya estamos aquí" tres personas encubiertas de pies a cabezas , mujeres, se acercan donde thy primero y despues dando reverencia formal a su reina de reinas.

" saludos emperatriz vil snarps" dijo una de ellas ,la lider

" saludos mis tres guerreros malignos servidores mios, los llame porque nuestro plan maestro debe ponerse en plan de inmediato, no quiero esperar mas, haganlo de una vez"

" descuide gloriosa señora, nosotras estamos mas que listas para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, es mas, durante estos dos años ya hemos estado en …. Avances

" que clases de vances"

Avances mi señora que para su magnitud, son mas que obios, ja, esos tontos no saben nada de lo que planeamos , ni siquera tienen la habilidad sificiente para sospechar"

"vaya… no crei que eso fuese tan facil…pero de todas maneras deben trabajar con mucha cautela, no quero una perdida mas de parte de esos ilusos, vayan y destruyan de a poco mis subditas, yo las espero, pero no por siempre"

" no le fallaremoas mi señora, estaremos en contacto"

En la sala de recreacion, todo estaba vacio, los demas habia ido a entrenar y a sus respectivas clases, solo estaba syd, leyendo una revista que estaba guardando desde hacia tiempo para leerla , en eso……

" vaya, si que tu estas siempre ocupada en revistas" sky en tono un poco sarcastico

" bien, solo leo un poco mientras que hansy esta ocupada escuchando musica y los demas entranan"syd un poco timida

" bien……oye, con respecto a lo que paso…bien hoy y…anoche, queria decirte que…..

" sky…no sigas, bien creo que todo esto fue error mio, debi fijarme bien con quien dormia, es mas no es novedad que me pase cosas asi, es solo que…..

" bno syd, tambien fue culpa mia, yo no debi dejar sola a butterfly, estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, pero bien, creo que eso ya l0o discutiremos despues de la inspeccion junto a los comandantes y las gemelas"

"Cierto"

" ehhh bien, yo solo venia por mi informe, debo terminarlo para hoy, asi que..te dejo"

" si, no hay problema"

" syd"

"¿si?"

" estas preciosa el dia de hoy"

" gracias"syd sin poder creerlo

Entonces abandona el centro de recreacion,mientras que syd quedo en shock.

Tres horas despues de la inspeccion, el inspector hully daba los ultimos recorridos guiado por butterfly

" esta base hasta ahora esta demostrando ser una base modelo ante minimo….la nasa, superir claro, es un modelo excepcional"hully impresionado

"Ya lo creo señor inspector"butterfly muy amable

En eso…….

" butterfly" wes por el intercomunicador de su monitor en el centro de comando

" si señor" por su intercomunicador compacto puesto en la oreja.

" presentate en el centro de comando, avisale al inspector que nos veremos en el centro de comando deaspues de la inspeccion"

" si señor"

De inmediato ella se presenta al centro de comando en donde asistentes y comandantes oslos se encuentran para discutir un asunto muy extraño…….

" chicos los reunimos aquí para resolver un caso que hasta ahora me tiene un poco confundida y es por lo que paso anoche, todos misteriosamente dormimos en un lugar y derrepente….amanecemos en otro, quisiera que alguien me de una explicacion"jennifer en tono autoritario pero a la vez dulce

" yo se la dare comandante" butterfy en tono un poco melancolico. " yo siempre que veo una pelicula de terror tengo pesadillas posteriores por el miedo que les tengo, por eso aye no pude dormir y por pedir ayuda…cause todo este alboroto, lo siento"

" no es cierto butterfly" sys en tono maternal " tambien todos tuvimos la culpa, debimos fijarnos mejor que haciamos de noche." Syd dulcemente

" es verdad, es mas creo que todo esto se debio a un accidente que puede sucederle a cualquiera, no solo a nosotros"sky comprensivo

"es cierto"hansy consolando a su hermana

" bien, creo que como dijo sky, todo se debio a un pequeño accidente, cosa que no debemos darle importancia, asi que sera mejor olvidarlo"tommy razonablemente hablando

" si señor"todos al unisono

" hansy, llama a los demas , a la sala de reuniones, junto al doctor miller y a representantes de todo el personal, ah y tambien al inspector hully"

" si señor"

Despues de 20 minutos todos los convocados se encuentran reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la base, incluyendo al inspector hully.

" bien, creo que despues de la inspeccion he llegado a la conclusion de que se encuentra en las mejores condiciones posibles , sin ningun tipo de inconvenientes, sistemas de primer nivel, organización perfecta, todo en perfecto orden y limpieza."hully muy orgulloso de la base

" gracias por todo inspector hully"wes a hully

" bien ahora si me disculpan, debo partir de inmediato , me esperan para otra inspeccion, nos veremos pronto"

" hasta luego señor, y gracias por su visita"

En eso el inspector abandona la sala

" bien sargentos, se les ha citado a todos porque tenemos que darles un anuncio, a partir de mañana, nosotros tres ya no estaremos en el mando directo de la base ranger"jennifer en forma directa a los demas

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿ ALGUIEN QUE NOS EXPLIQUE?

" zordon nos ha convocado para una mision muy importante, snarps esta mandando tropas a varios sitios de la galaxia, y sus demas movimientos son de mucha sospecha yb peligro para la galaxia, ahora designaremos respectivamente a un nuevo comandante y dos representantes de ustedes para que vengan con nosotros a la mision encomendada"tommy tratando de explicar el porque de su partida

"sky, un paso al frente"jennifer llamandolo

" si señora"

Y de una cajita aterciopelada saca una placa , la misma que poseen los demas comandantes como simbolo de mando

" sky, por tu gran desempeño como lider entre todos los asistentes , en nombre de la comandancia de la base, te nombro como nuevo comandante de la base"

Todos sorprendidos y a la vez felices, todos en la sala aplauden euforicamente

" espero que desempeñes el cargo con mucha sabiduria y la manrengas hasta ahora, tambien te designo a syd, mi asistente como tu asistente a partir de mañana"

Syd no podia creer lo que escuchaba

" una de las gemelas pasara a ser mi asistente, syd, gracias por estos dos años de servicio fiel y dedicado, por eso ahora seras la asistente de sky, espero que lo sirvas como me serviste a mi"jennifer muy agradecida

" asi lo hare"

" ahora para terminar, designaremos a los dos representantes que iran con nosotros, ellas son taylor y tori, asi que desde mañana, sus servicios como sargentos seran trasladados a esta mision especial"tommy dice

" si señor"

" bien rangers, ahora deben volver a sus labores, desde mañana lo anunciado sera concretado, se que el cambio es repentino, lo se, pero creanme, el poder ranger ls protegera y guiara siempre, y si mantienen ese poder en la confianza en unstedes mismos y entre ustedes mismos, les aseguro que nada l0os vencera, nada, ahora, pueden retirarse".wes oedenando a los demas

" si señor"

Entonces todos abandonan la sala de reuniones, sin dejar a nadie adentro.

Y asi se da el inicio a una nueva era en la base ranger,cambios en el mando, una nueva cabeza, el inicio a lo que sera la felicidad de unos pero a la vez la tragedia y sufrimiento de otros.

Bueno, este es el decimo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste, gracias brianwave y yellow power por sus comentarios y consejos, ahora no se pierdan muy pronto el decimo primer capitulo de power rangers five generations.


	11. Concibiendo amor

capitulo 11: concibiendo amor

era de noche cuando todos en la base estaban ya dormidos , solo un grupo no lo estaba, mas bien estaban en el centro de comando para arreglar los ultimos detalles antes de la partida de los muy pronto ex- comandantes oficiales de la base, y la toma del mando del muy pronto, comandante Tate.el esta junto a syd, como su asistente, butterfly, hansy y finalmente jennifer.

"La relacion de cada funcion y manejo del comando esta justo aquí" jennifer comentaba hacia los ahora nuevos encargados del manejo de la base, tenia en su poder a la pantalla central de todo el centro de comando. "en la base general de datos, donde encontraran toda la relacion de datos, archivos, listas, codigos de libre acceso, etc"

" si comandante" sky le afirma con la voz y con el rostro

" despues tienen los expedientes de cada miembro de esta base" abriendo un icono mas "son expedientes super secretos, nadie puede saber de ellos, ni siquiera lo de tu mayor confianza, solo esta entre tu y tu asistente"

" entiendo comandante"

Dandole una sonrrisa "y finalmente los codigos TOSCRERS, son codigos ultrasecretos que dan acceso a toda la base universal de datos y control personalizada de la base, por motivos de seguridad, no puedo revelarles eso, soy la unica que tiene esa informacion, nadie mas, seria un gran riesgo para la base.

"entiendo comandante"

" bien, entonces creo que ha quedado todo claro, espero que estes al cargo con la mayor responsabilidad posible, no quisiera arrepentirme de haberte elegido"

" descuide, la manejare con la mayor cautela"

" eso espero, ahor, creo que debemos ir todos a descansar, por mi parte debo estar fresca para mañana, partimos muy temprano y debemos estar muy despiertos"

" esta bien comandante"

"entonces, vamos a dormir"

"Si señora"

Entonces cada uno de ellos van saliendo del centro de comando, los ultimos en salir serian jennifer y sydney, pero……..

"syd, esperame un momento"

" si comandante"

Jennifer vuelve a entrar junto a syd en el centro de comando , activando el codigo de seguridad, a todo el cuarto para que nadie pudiera ni escuchar ni interrumpir.

" escuchame syd, esto que te voy a decir es ultrasecreto, nadie mas que tu y yo debe saberlo"

"¿de que se tata jennifer?"

" sky no debe saber nada de lo que voy a decirte ahora, menos alguien totalmente fuera de esto"

"esta bien, pero…de que se trata"

" mira, en los codigos TROSCRERS se encuentra mucha informacion que voy a necesitar durante la mision, ademas de que debo yo misma manejarla para el mantenimiento interno de la base, ahora, lo que te pido es que guardes contigo todos los codigos que voy a darte, son todos los que te voy a dar y necesito de tu mayor discresion y cuidado para que nadie se entere de que los tienes tu"

"jennifer…yo"

"por favor syd, necesito que los tengas, por favor"

"esta bien, los tendre, solo espero que no traicione asi a sky, me tiene mucha confianza"

"todo estara bien, solo tranquila, nada pasara"

" esta bien, entonces….."

"bien, te enseñare todos los codigos, uno por uno, debes poner mucha atencion"

" esta bien"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la fortaleza de snarps

Snarps pasea por todos los pasillos de su fortaleza espacial, viendo a su gran ejercitode darkbots entrenandose para el proximo ataque, un poco mas adelante, mil darkbots mas estaban reforzando sus naves espaciales para la batalla.

Justo detrás suyo, se encontraba uno de sus mas grandes asesores, ese era mericssa, una alienigena del planeta 254hyf, cerca de una galaxia proxima a la nuestra.

"mericssa" snarps en su tono de autoridad . " dime, como va marchando nuestro plan maestro"

" de lo meor mi señora"

"¿y los rangers?"

" los comandantes de la base estan ya por salir, para ellos ya es de noche y en unos pocos momentos saldra el sol, entonces sera ahí cuando partan"

" bien, entonces…….no hay mas que decir, ve con tus subditas, y….eliminalos

"como ordene mi señora"

"ahhhh mericssa"

" si"

" no te olvides….de ella"

" si mi señora"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la base ranger………………….

Es de mañana ya y todos los residentes de la base, estaban de pie formados para despedir a los tres viejos comandantes de la base y a sus " gratas acompañantes"…………….

"gracias por todo chicos, los extrañaremos mucho" jennifer un poco triste pero feliz a la vez

"espero que lleven esta base lo mejor que puedan" wesley fue el segundo en hablar

" chicos, se que esto no sera nada facil, pero deben ahora concentrarse mas que nunca en esta mision, es de suma importancia para la galaxia" tommy un poco nostalgico

"si señor" todos al unisono

" entonces, cuidense rangers, ahora estan al mando del comandante tate, espero que lo traten como nos trataron a nosotros mismos"

" que el poder los proteja siempre" wesley un poco mas serio

" si señor" todos los presentes gritan con fuerza

Entonces todos se despiden de ellos entre lagrimas y sentimientos encontrados….

" voy a extranarte amiga" katie llorando

" no me ire para siempre , regresare te lo prometo"

" adios amigo" eric a wesley

" cuidate amigo, estaremos en contacto"

"adios papa" butterfly y hansy llorando del dolor por una vez mas no poder estar con la persona que aunque el no lo supo aun, les dio la vida

" adios pequeñas mias, cuidense mucho, las recordare siempre"

" adios doctor o."

" adios chicos" refiriendose a los dino rangers quienes lo despiedieron

Y derrepente los tres comandantes abordan su megaship, junto a taylor y tori, pero antes …..

"¿sky?" wes en bos baja a sky

"si "

"hablare contigo cuando llegue, necesito un informe urgente"

" si señor"

Y finalmente los tres comandantes despues de subir a la megaship, esta despega, hacia el espacio exterior, cada vez alejandose mas de lo que alguna ves fue su hogar……..y lo seguira siendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas despues……………….

Syd estaba en su cuarto, bueno, en su no propio cuarto, echada sobre su cama muy pensativa en todo lo que habia ocurrido en tan poco tiempo despues de dos largos años de batalla contra snarps quien sigue siendo una amenaza.

_"Syd" _

_"¿si?" _

_" estas preciosa el dia de hoy" _

_"gracias" _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

_"a partir de mañana, nosotros tres ya no estaremos en el mando directo de la base" _

_"QUE" _

_" COMO " _

_"POR QUE" _

_" ALGUIEN QUE NOS EXPLIQUE" _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE HACES AQUÍ" _

_"EXCELENTE PREGUNTA TU PRIMERO" _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

Syd se encontraba muy dentor de sus pensamientos , como jennifer, su gran angel de la guarda tuvo que irse, pero tambien como dos de sus grandes verdugos fueron con ella, pero sobre todo………..del gran momento que……….sky y ella tuvieron

" fue algo muy magico"

" no puedo creer, que me haya dicho preciosa……..y que ahora sea yo su asistente, su confidente, su mano derecha, la mas cercana a el, y vaya….lo de la cama, y…si el………..sintiese algo por mi?...nonono. eso seria absurdo, es mas , el se casara con z…………..vamos syd no sigas con tus fantasias y tus cuentos de hadas y tu……………….

Entonces su intercomunicador llama

"¿syd?" la voz de sky viaja por su oreja

"si señor"

" necesito que vengas un momento pr favor al centro de comando, por favor llevamoe contigo los datos del arsenal menor y los del mayor"

" si señor" entonces va hacia el centro de comando, hacia el amor de su vida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el viaje ne la megaship…………….

Jennifer estaba en su camarote , en su cuarto leyendo un poco, algo que no habia podido hacer durante los ultimos dos años, estaba muy tranquila, preguntandose donde estaria su esposo, despues de subir a la megaship, desaparecio de la nada………

"¿Dónde estara?" jen pensando "el nunca desaprarece asi….pero que estoy diciendo, vaya, que celosa me estoy volviendo, si que el ser comandante ahora indirectamente, me esta volviendo demasiado analitica, el es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, nunca le negue nada, desde mi cariño, mi amor, hasta mi cuerpo cuando tenia el deseo de hacerme suya y llenarme de besos, caricias y amr puro……gracias a dios que soy la unica en su vida"

Pero……..

En el camarote de taylor¿Qué otra cosa podia pasar? Wesley estaba en su cama junto a ella haciedo el amor, dandole todo lo que ambos querias, desde caricias, hasta empujes y excitaciones.

Despues de llenarla de besos, van hacia el punto culminante, tras empujes , caricias excitantes, y de la lentitud hacia la mayor rapidez, ante el acto, van llegando hasta el maximo, mas empujes y mas empujes hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos, y desplomaron hacia el colchon

" UFFF" wes excitado y cansado

" si que eres hombre, todo un hombre…ahhhhhhhhhhh " taylor desplomada mientras se toca el vientre

"bien, debo regresar a mi cuarto"

"¿ahora?"

" si, ahora, despues hablaremos, jennifer sospechara si no llego pronto"

"bien"

" gracias por hoy"

" gracias a ti, por traerme hasta aquí"

Entonces wes se pone su bata de dormir y sale del cuarto, dejando a taylor con una mirada maliciosa y deseosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de jen……..

Ella terminaba de leer y se alistaba para ya irese a dormir, en eso siente un brazo que rodea su vientre plano y firme.

" hola jenny"

" hmmmmmmmm, hola"

"¿sabes?" besandole el cuello " Estoy muy aburrido aquí , quisiera saber si mi bella esposa ..¿ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" mirandola por todo su cuerpo

"por que decirle que no al amor demi vida" jennifer girndo hacia el y besandolo en la boca

Entonces wes la toma de la cintura, y despues de largos besos y caricias , la echa hasta el colchon del camarote, quitandole su camison rosa, el quirandose su bata que tuvo en antes, y despues de varios minutos quedan completamente desnudos envueltos entre las sabansa, el tras recorriendo su cuerpo en caricias y besos, va haciendola suya , tras el acto que alguna vez sello, consumo su juramento de amor.

tras varios toques , besos, y demas, llegan hasta sus puntos culminantes y caen desplomados al colchon, pero esta vez, se abrazan el uno al otro y asi dormidos quedan hasta el dia siguiente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta a la base

Syd, llega hasta el centro de comando, donde encuentra al comandante tate, primero el no se da cuenta de su presencia pero despues de varios minutos, la ve, dandole una sonrrisa agradable y dulce

" buenos dias comandante"

" buenos dias"

" aquí tiene los datos del arsenal menor y mayor"

" gracias…pero creo que eso de "usted" no va con nosotros¿no crees?"sky recibiendole los informes

"si, creo que si"

" bien, entonces dime asi como siempre me dices¿o no somos amigos?"

"si, tienes razon com…sky"

" bien, entonces, por favor" dandoles unos archivos, en papel muy pesados "ve al cuarto del deposito y pon esto ahí"

" esta bien"

Pero como el destino nunca se queda atas, por obra misma, syd tropieza de la nada cayendo al suelo junto a los papeles.

" ayyyyyyyyyy…..oh lo siento sky, yo, yo yo…………….."

" descuida syd, a cualquiera le pudo pasar"

" pero no a mi"

" vamos, son unos papeles y entoncs……………."

Cada uno siente una atraccion mutua el uno al otro, las miradas los capturan, los hace uno, sus manos se hacen uno, todos ellos se hacen uno, hasta que…….-

Sus labios se hacen uno en un tierno, dulce, suave, y….largo beso

Y el amor se hizo presente, y se amor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es mi decimoprimer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, cuidense, gracias brianwave ( mara querida), yellow power, y demas gentita que ve mis fics

Bye.


	12. Mundo de traidores

Capitulo 12: Mundo de traidores

Despues de unos segundos del apasionado beso que Sky y Syd se dieron, uno al otro desesperados y nerviosos pero sobretodo rojizos se separaron bruscamente.

"¡No!" exclamó Syd muy nerviosa " no es correcto"

"Pero……

"Sky, …ya, yayaya, no fuen nada si?" "Syd….."Por favor Sky…no….olvidalo"

"Syd no fue mi intencion"

"Nonono, descuida, yo…..yo no sabia lo que hacia, tu mas bien disculpame" "No, tu disculpame"

" no tu disculpame"

"Tu disculpame"

" yo soy la que me debo disculpar y yo deb…..

"Mira syd, como comandante de esta base te ordeno que me disculpes"

"!No voy a disculparlo!"

"Te digo que me disculpes"

"No"

"Disculpame"

"No"

"Disculpame"

"Que no"

"Jajajajajajajaja" ambos se rien

"Bien" Sky un poco nervioso "creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar"

"tienes razon" Syd igual que él " mejor sera que sigamos trabajando"

" creo que tienes razon"

Entonces ambos se pusieron a trabajar pasando desapercibido todo lo que habia sucedido tan solo hace 5 minutos.

-----------------

Mientras en la Megaship……………….

Wes estaba investigando acerca de los ultimos ataques de snarps de los dos años que estuvieron luchando contra ella, ante toda su curiosidad , se ponia tenso, no podia siquiera dormir por la investigacion, detrás de el Jen ,su esposa, leia un poco de archivos en LCD, como siempre muy concentrada.Wes justo en una de las carpetas de su computadora encuentra justo lo que el buscaba……….

_Archivos confidenciales_

_Base de datos_

_Có__digos_

_Có__digos TOSCRERS_

Wes estaba tratando de abrir la carpeta que para el era muy importante encontrarla, dada muchas influencias, cercanas influencias que lo llevaban a encontrar esos códigos, asi que lo unico que le quedaba era pedirselos a cierta persona que estaba junto a él , quien seria el instrumento perfecto para encontrarlo, sabia que la llave a su triunfo estaba justo al lado suyo.

" Jen" acariciandole el pelo "¿me dirias algo?"

Jennifer no entendia lo que pretendia, esta vez algo malo habia en esa pregunta…..ella lo presentia, no era normal que de la nada fuese con indirectas, tal vez podria perguntarle a que venia esa pregunta pero sabia que la llevaria a una discusion con el, no tenia opcion, debia seguirle la corriente…….

"¿Qué sucede?" "necesito que me des algunos datos sobre unos codigos, los toscrers"

Jenny supo entonces a donde queria llegar, pero no podia poner en peligro la mision ni a la base, incluso si el precio era desconfiar de su propio marido…….

"Pues….son codigos que………….

Wes estaba a punto de descubrir por la boca de sus esposa lo que permitiria la victoria de uno de los bandos, eso hasta que………..

…….por desgracia no puedo decirtelos, son ultrasecretos" "pero no puedes decirlos, por favor baby" descaradamente la acaricia por todo el cuerpo. "no puedo, lo lamento cielo, seria peligroso que saliera de mi boca" "¿acaso no confias en mi?" "no es eso pero no te lo puedo decir, y creo que esto ya llego a su limite" dulcemente saliendo del cuarto

Y asi wes fue derrotado en su intento.

------------------------------

Estaban Taylor en su habitacion despues de una intensa noche de amor y traicion , Tori estaba con ella sentada hojeando una revista que llevaba con ella desde hace muchos meses .Ambas en medio de la malicia y el descaro ……..

"Espero que te haya ido bien con lo de hace horas" Tori muy curiosa "tienes razon, me fue muy bien, fue una noche llena de pasion, deseo, lujuria, WOAO…." Muy excitada, con sus manos iba acariciando todo su cuerpo.

"¿Y que haras ahora querida?"

" A que te refieres"mirandola con su tipica mirada malvada y llena de ira

" Mira querida, creo que ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta que no podemos estar en esta situacion por siempre, debemos conseguir esos códigos a como ddé lugar, sino, estamos perdidas" Taylor le da una mirada de pura maldad , pero a la vez de mucha astucia………..

" No estaremos perdidas, ¿Por qué crees que sigo el juego de manera lenta?, todo es cuestion de sacar la mejor carta al final, ¿No lo crees?" " creo que te arriesgas demasiado, mira que si no terminamos el trabajo, sna………"

" ¡CIERRA LA BOCA ESTUPIDA!" tapándole la boca mientras que apretando unos cuantos botones rapidamente cerraba la puerta, todo se volvio un ambiente amenazante, de ira, desesperacion, conspiracion……..

"callate maldita, mira que si se enteran de nuestro plan sera demasiado tarde"

"creo que deberias tu primero pensar en eso, recuerda que eres tu la que estas jugando más con fuego y pone en mayor peligro nuestro objetivo, Z y yo no nos hundiremos contigo si algo pasa, eso te lo aseguro"

Taylor en medio de la ira , pero tambien de la conveniencia, no dio palabra alguna, era la verdad, jugaba con fuego

………………………

De regreso a la base, Syd iba caminando por los pasillos de la base, habia terminado su turno de trabajo………………

_Flashback_

" _ayyyyyyyyyy…..oh lo siento sky, yo, yo yo…………….."_

" _descuida syd, a cualquiera le pudo pasar"_

" _pero no a mi"_

" _vamos, son unos papeles y entoncs……………."_

_Cada uno siente una atraccion mutua el uno al otro, las miradas los capturan, los hace uno, sus manos se hacen uno, todos ellos se hacen uno, hasta que…….-_

_Sus labios se hacen uno en un tierno, dulce, suave, y….largo beso_

_Y el amor se hizo presente, y se amor._

_Fin del flashback_

Sky…………………te amo

"¿A quién amas?"

Una voz muy dulce pero a la vez un poco amenazadora, la hace saltara del susto, al mirar quién fue aquella que la perturbo de sus pensamientos, al mirarla no podía creer lo que veía era como una mezcla de sueño con pesadilla, era entonces algo que de ella no se podia pensar, era Alyssa.

"Esteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……………………¿Qué me preguntaste?" con las manos que le sudaban "Que a quién amas"

"Esteeeeeeeeee……………………..bueno , esteeeeeeeeeee…………………………….

"Este, aquel, nosotros ellos, ustedes…………a ver acso adivino en alguno de los pronombres

"!Este bien pues…..yo yo yo, este….yo"

Alyssa veia la tension en ella, no podia dejarla con esa tension, derrepente podria ser algo malo, que podria destruirla, no podia dejarla, a pesar de lo poco que hablaban en esos dos años de convivencia en la base, ella la pudo conocer un poco mas alla que los demas, la tachada para ellos, para ella era la abusada, pues eso hacia, abusaban de ella, no podia dejarla en ese pesar sola …….pero tampoco podria dejar el juego que seguia, era muy divertido…………….

"Yo, el, tu, nosotros, ustedes, ellos, ¿A caso estoy cerca de algunos?

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh bien, la verdad, estee…..no"entonces Syd no le quedaba mas opcion que algo que sabia hacerlo pero no era su costumbre…….

"Este……yo….amo…a…….esteeeeeeeeeee……………..a……….a……aaaaaaa………PEANUTS"

Alyssa al instante quedo muy confundida ¿Cómo podria una querer tanto a un hombre tan……raro en el nombre " ¿Enserio, WOAO, no lo sabia, y…………..¿De qué planeta és?" "¿PLANETA? NONONO

Es mi elefantito de peluche que me regalaron a los cinco años

Alyssa se quedo mas confundida que antes, pero a la vez quedó muy convencida de que ella mentia, eso era un hecho "bien, pues.que sean uy feices, este……….tu peluche y tu , ojala tengan muchos….elefantitos, jeje

Eentonces sin mas ni mas se fue en un mar de confucion sobre su cabeza

Syd no podia creer lo ultimo que escuchó, era como si su mentira hubiese funcionado bien…….en la contribucion del inicio de la locura de una compañera suya………………….

"¿elefantitos?"

…………………………………….

Las gemelas estaban en sus habitaciones, muy ocupadas leyendo revistas super importantes para ellas, túpico de una adolescente……………….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me encanta este actor………..lastima que ya se caso"butterfly mira a su hermana muy emocionada con aquel tipo cara bonita puesto en una de las paginas de su revista "bueno, si tu lo dices….bien, creo que e la hora del té

"¿Del té?" " pues claro que si, no querras que nos muramos de hambre por aquí, es más, la cocinera de la base en vez de cocinar comida, cocina…………detergente…..ES HORROROSA, por no decir que es un verdadero fiasco!"

"vamos butterfly, no es tan mala del todo,pero si tanto deseas té, pues tomaremos"

"bien, ¿Quién trae la mantequilla? "Yo lo hare"

Y en un PUFF , proveniente de un chasqueo de dedos hansy aparecio una pequeña mantequillera , acompañado de unn potecillo de mermelada………..

"Mermelada….para una mejor combinacion en nuestras tostadas…pero falta algo….AHHH ya se!

Y en un PUFF aparecieron unas deliciosas tostadas sabor naranja.

"Buena elección de tostadas para esta ocasión hansy, ahora traeré lo ultimo del té mas fino del planeta"

"Butterfly…estamos en nuestra habitacion, no es necesario traer un té taaaan fino como para ahora" " no importa, lo haré de todos modos, no es muy comun que nos den un poco de descanso en esta agradable base"

" como desees butterfly" en un tono un poco sarcastico"

Y en un PUFF aparece un juego de té para dos personas , junto a una taza llena de azucar"

"¿Y Qué me puedes decir de nustra estancia qui hansy?" " bien, es divertido, no es la estancia mas maravillosa que hemos tenido jamás , pero en general todo esta bien, solo me preocupa todos los incidentes que estan pasando ultimamente"

" si, a mi tambien, sobre todo aquel que……..bueno no es de mucha importancia, tu ya sabes a cual me refiero"

" bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo, no es de mucha importancia….pero si analizamos mejor eso podria llevar a la base a una situación muy critica, imagínate solo el pensar que ………ella esta aquí"

" vaya hansy, no me asustes, despues de lo ultimo que nos dijo zordon acerca del peligro que hay de que la verdad sea descubierta me ha puesto la piel de gallina esros ultimos meses….…ayyyy, de solo pensarlo me da escalofrios

" si, a mi tambien, pero…..ella……me sorprende que aun no sepa la verdad, que no sepa la verdad acerca de que ella es …….una diosa, la unica capaz de hacer resurgir al mal"

" pero no olvides que tambien puede resurgir el bien, pero lo malo es que snarps hara hasta lo imposible por poseer todo su poder y usarlo para hacer resurgir al mal, no podria imaginarme la magnitud de ese poder , el imaginarme que en cualquier momento ella podria estar en sus garras, sobre todo si …………….

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHSHHHHHHS" sera mejor no hablar de eso ahora, recuerda que las paredes tiene oidos"

" tienes razón hansy , pero creo que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿Qué pasaria si snarps la descubre ahora?

" para eso estaremos nosotras…para protegerla, pero debera mantenerse en secreto todo esto, no podemos correr ningun riesgo"

" Me parece buena idea, solo espero que para esto no sea demasiado tarde, debemos estar junto a ella a toda costa"

" o a ellas"

……………………………………………….

Sky trabaja en su oficina personal que se le otorgaba como comandante de la base, ordenaba documentos muy importantes trabajando con su lap top, y esquemas muy importantes en su pantalla a 3D, todo era tranquilo , hasta que de la nada aparece en su pantalla el rostro de Wes , su superior.

"_sky, necesito halar contigo"_

" señor, uhummmm, wes, ¿Qué sucede? _" sky …"_mirando para ambos lados _"es muy importante lo que te voy a pedir…iré al grano, sé que Syd posee los codigos TOSCRERS en algún lugar de la base, los necesito de inmediato"_

" pero wes, son unos codigos supersecretos , Jennifer es la única que …_"Jennifer se los confió a Sydpor si surgia alguna emergencia y por si ahbia algunas configuraciones que dar, piensa que no se los dirá a nadie"_

" pues con mucha razón, Syd en estos años ha demostrado gran lealtad y fidelidad a la base, y desde que somos pequeños nos conocemos, la conozco muy bien, es muy fiel"

" _puede que tengas razón, pero lo que si te aseguro es que es muy ingenua, ese secreto podria no estar muy a salvo con ella __¿Sabes por qué? Porque siendo su carácter como és solo podria confiarle ese secreto a una sola persona…y ese es su…….principe azul"_

"no comprendo que tiene que ver ese principe azul en todo esto, y por qué tanto interés en esos códigos"

" _relajate sky, tranquilo, esos códigos son muy inportantes para mi, los necesito lo mas pronto posible, ese principe azul debe llegar a su vida como sea, con J ennifer el caso esta perdido, de ninguna forma puedo obtenerlos de ella, asi que ese principe lo hará por mi……….tú serás ese principe"_

"¿qué?"

" _si sky, tu seras ese principe, ahora tu concentracion debe estar solo en ella y para ella, no importa lo que hagas, enamórala, bésala, acuestate con ella, no lo se, quiero esos códigos a como dé lugar"_

"pero wes, yo no puedo……."

"_ES UNA ORDEN TATE, …mira sky, mejor te conviene hacerlo porque si no lo haces, quedas relevado de tu puesto, deportado a la tierra con la peor de las calificaciones en mi informe, y por ultimo…..expulsado de la SPD"_

" PERDONAME WES, PERO EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE LA AUTORIDAD PARA EXPULSARME DE ESTA BASE ES ZORDON Y DE LA SPD ES EL COMANDANTE CRUGER, NO TIENES NI LA AUTORIDAD NI EL DERECHO DE…….

"_SKY, TE LO REPITO, ES UNA ORDEN, SI NO LA CUMPLES, SERAS EXPULSADO, Y A VER TÚ COMO TE LAS ARREGLAS, ESPERO TU INFORMACION PARA……_

"!SEÑOR!...esta bien, lo haré, seduciré a syd para otorgarle los códigos TOSCRERS a la brevedad posible"

" _Muy bien sky, es la mejor decisión que has tomado , ahora lo rpimero que debes hacer es acercarte a Syd, no levantes sospechas de niguna forma, y por sobre todo……….no la pierdas"_

"Entendido señor" _" esperaré tu informe la proxima semana…no me falles sky"_

" no lo haré señor, se lo aseguro"

Y entonces wes desaparece de la pantalla de la oficina de sky.

En medio de la confusion y la presion, sigue trabajando en lo suyo mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer despues de que terminara todo su trabajo..seducir a una pobre muchacha por la que practicamente no sentia nada, ni aún asi con el beso de hace algunas horas; traicionar a su confianza, a su lealtad, a su ternura, y sobre todo….a su puro limpio y tierno amor; no había duda alguna, él estuvo a punto de ingresar en un verdadero mundo de traidores.

………………………………………………….

Hola a todos los lectores, disculpenme la demora pero estuve en parciales en mi colegio y la verdad que el tiempo no me daba, pero aquí les dejo por fín el capitulo #12, ojalá les agrade, no se pierdan el capitullo# 13, que estará muy interesante, y por favor dejen reviews.

Nos vemos!


	13. Amor de mentira

Capitulo 13: amor de mentira

Sky habia sido reubicado en una nueva habitacion, para él solo, con todas las comodidades de los ex comandantes directos de la base, ahora el solo dominaba toda una base, de una magnitud inigualable, todo el poder, la autoridad, estaba sobre el mando y por sobre todo el control de los mas indefensos y débiles de la base, y él estaba a punto de atacar…

Sky iba caminando por los pasillos de la base, bien vestido, perfumado, todo un caballero, solo por fuera, rumbo a la habitación de Sydney Drew, su mas fiel asistente, la mas tierna presa de la base, la mas…bella entre las demás aunque la mayoria no lo reconociera.

Esta apunto de tocar la puerta , cuando de rrepente de la nada se abre la puerta deslizante descubriendo la bellísima carita dulce de Syd, la ranger rosa y asistente de quien sería el motor de su vida ….y de su infelicidad

"Hola Sydney" muy caballeroso, el fingir le salía muy bien cuando le convenia algo "oye sabes, quería decirte que…………lamento lo que pasó en el centro de comando y…."

" Señor" muy dulce su voz pero a la vez muy avergonzada " yo soy la que lo lamenta , no debí….hacer lo que yo hice y………………."

"SHHHSHHHHH" con sus dedos tocando la boca de Syd " no es necesario que te disculpes"y luego susurrandole al oído " mas bien quice decirte que……………yo, yo………….siento lo mismo que tú"

Syd no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podía saber lo que ella sentía por él? ¿ habría sido por el beso? Tal vez sí tal vez no, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que lo que sentiá por el era amor, un dulce y puro amor .

"¿Cómo dice?" " lo que oíste, yo tambien te quiero, lo supe cuando me besaste, cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, ahora quiziera hacer algo mas……….profundo"

Y sin mas ni mas, la asia de la cintura y con el mayor de los descaros, sus labios se unen a los de ella, dandose entre ellos el beso que definiria el comienzo de……….la peor de las traiciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En mitad de las áreas verdes de la base, estaban Shane junto a Conner y Trent sentados en medio del pasto, descansando despues de un largo día de entrenamiento, conversaban y conversaban………………….

"vaya dia" lo clásico que shane diría " dos años aquí y todavía ni me acostumbro a esta base"

"Te entiendo amigo" Conner tambien muy cansado " la vida aqu es cada vez mas dura, ya comienzo a extrañar la pelota, y las chicas claro"

"No te impacientes Conner, recuerda que hacemos esto por la tierra" Trent sin duda uno de los mas nobles de todo el grupo

"Vamos , no pensarás que esto de salvar al mundo es solo entrenar para ser un soldado, creo que tambien es tener diversión u placer, del sano claro"

" Conner tiene razón, creo que te estas encerrando demasiado en esto de salvar al mundo, como siempre nosotros al final salimos vencedores, no hay por qué preocuparse, los comandantes anteriores ya no estan y dudo mucho que el nuevo comandante se abstenga de…….placer y diversion"

" no estoy muy deacuerdo con ustedes dos"

" tonterias amigo" Conner le dice en un tono un poco sarcástico " mira, por qué mejor no vas donde Kira, mira que es tu novia……y creo que ya han estado mucho tiempo……..apartados, creo que es tiempo de….actuar"

En eso Trent mira hacia ella misma, hacia Kira que estaba a unos metros lejos de él junto a Katie y alyssa conversando y riendo , mientras que Nadira se les unía, junto a Lucas y Eric, quien le da un beso en la mejilla a Kira

En ese momento , pensaba Trent en lo que sus "amigos" le dijeron solo hace instantes,

"¿podra ser verdad lo que dicen?" pensando

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yendo hacia la megaship, Tommy se enconttraba escribiendo un correo electrónico a cada una de sus hijas, hacía dias que no las veía y quería saber de ellas, de sus hijas de las que nunca supo, hijas suyas y de………kimberly, su primer amor, la chica que amó tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma, pero ese momento de buenos recuerdos para él se ven interrumpidos por su mas fiel…. "amante"

"¿Tommy?"acariciandole el pecho mientras besaba su cuello

"hola Tori, como va todo" " bien bien , es más, de maravilla, acabo de recibir muchos correos de ventas de ropa exclusiva del planeta valletgan , son de las más caras de la galaxia y…con el dinero que mie diste, me compré unos cuantos que me fascinaron"

"me alegro mucho" " yo tambien cielo" con caricias y besos propios de una felina hambrienta.

"Y bien? Lista para salir a cenar?"

"Aún no, pero lo estaré muy pronto, mas bien……..es necesario que escribas a tus….pequeñas?"

"Para mi es más que necesario Tori, necesito estar al tanto de cómo estan y si no hay problema alguno"

"Bien, sólo espero que esto de ser padre no se interponga entre nosotros , recuerda, tú me dijidte que yo era la mas importante en tu vida"

"lo sé , pero comprende, mis hijas estan primero que nada, les falté mucho tiempo y no pienso perder ni un minuto mas" alejandose de ella " Ahora , si me disculpas………"dándole una señal de que dbia salir " debo cambiarme"

" Está bien" saliendo del cuarto como leona furiosa al no poder capturar a su presa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de varios minutos , Syd llega a reaccionar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, de un empujón aparta a Sky de su lado y despues gritando.

" ¡NO!, no podemos, no debemos"

Sky no podía permitir esa respuesta. " pero Syd….

" No Sky, no podemos hacerlo, tu no puedes, no………..

" Es por z, ¿ verdad?"

" Exacto, no puedes hacerle esto, van a casarse y………..

" eso ya no me interesa, es mas ya no me interesa nada" asiandola de nuevo hacia el " solo me importas tú" " pero….por qué este cambio…no lo entiendo"

" El amor nunca avisa Sydney" juntando sus labios contra los de ella. " te amo solo a ti, y a nadie mas, ¿ entendiste?"

" entendido, yo tambien te amo" " entonces………….vámonos de aquí, a un lugar seguro, donde nadie nos pueda ver, solo tú y yo, juntos, sin que nadie nos moleste"

"si Sky, vamonos, vámonos lejos"

Y lo mas rápidamente posible, fueron saliendo con la mas alta discresión, de los pasilloos de la nave.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Nadira se encontraba en su habitacion, en su baño personal , sentada encima del lavatorio y a su lado un pequeño vaso, adentro de él una pequeña cantidad de muestra , esperando un resultado que podría cambiar su vida para siempre …… y la de Lucas.

En eso despues de un rato retira el pequeño indicador, color blanco con una pequeña parte donde se indica "positivo" o "negativo"

Hasta que en medio de la soledad examina el pequeño indicador, con las manos más que heladas, no podía siquiera sujetarlo con fuerza , pues el miedo y la angustia la hiba acabando de a poco, hasta que despues de pensarlo muy bien, da un profundo suspiro, y decidida y con fuerza , mira el resultado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de varios minutos, en la piesta de aterrizaje, los dos amantes fueron refugiados por una nave muy amplia y cómoda, ambos no podían mas con los bésos, caricias, y piropos al oido que se dieron y daban durante el "prudente camino" .

" Sky, te amo demasiado" " y yo a ti, mi vida" entre besos y caricias ambos cáen hasta el asiento del piloto de la nave, por suerte, era de lunas oscuras, nadie podría verlos.

" Sky, que……….."

" SHHSHHHHHHHH descuida mi amor, sólo amémonos como nunca lo hemos hecho en nuestras vidas"

"pero…………."

" no tengas miedo, lo que pase, será porque nos amamos……………y eso es lo que importa…el amor que nos tenemos"

" Sky…….nunca me dejes, no destruyas lo que ya hemos construido, prométeme que…..nunca vas a traicionarme"

En eso Sky mas que nunca se encuentra entre las espada y la paréd, entre el amor y el compromiso, entre el amor y la traicion, entre el amor y un puesto, entre el amor…….y la desilución, para él desde pequeño quizo ser grande como su padre sin importar lo que pasara, asi que , mas que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser grande, no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, incluso si el precio fuera romper el corazón de una persona inocente que en cuerpo y alma….se lo entrega todo.

" Te lo juro, jamás te voy a ahacer daño" de la peór forma en que se puede mentir

Y en medio de pasión y amor…………..ambos entre caricias y besos, se entregaban el uno al otro…….se hacían el amor el uno al otro.

Ya nada importaba, nada en absoluto, no creían en nada ni en nadie, sólo les importaba estar junto al otro, fundiendose en medio del "amor", la pasión, el deseo……….

Pero entre todo esta escena tan bella para uno, para el otro sólo era cuestión de placer, y compromiso, algo que sin lugar a duda, se volvería en un..amor de mentira, de traición y tarde o temprano la espina clavada iría a fondo hiriendo al mas inocente….Syd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta al cuarto de Nadira, Lucas entra a la habitación, encontrando a su novia sentada en uno de sus sillones, su aspecto parecía que hubiese visto a un fantasma, entonces decide acercársele , pero , parándose del sillón, trata de alejarse de él.

"Nadira, ¿Qué sucede?, por Dios, estás temblando, ¿qué pasa cielo?"

A nadira las palabras fácilmente se atoraban en su garganta, fue error suyo no evitarlo, pero también fue error de Lucas, debía decirle , pero el miedo de la reacción y el martirio no la dejaban hablar, era demasiada carga, pero en su conciencia, y sobre todo…en su corazón, tenía la necesidad de enfrentarlo , no huir de él.

"Lucas, hay algo que debes de saber, es acerca……de nosotros"

Lucas queda paralizado después de lo que escuchaba. Sentía que no eran buenas noticias, y en verdad…..no lo eran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la fortaleza maligna, oscura y nada acojedora de la emperatriz Snarps, aunque de emperatríz no tenía nada, desde su centro de comando, observaba la flamante y apasionada escena en la nave de aterrizaje.

Mientras, Thy, su mas fiel general, miraba junto a ella todo lo que pasaba.

" Si que esos torpes se aman demasiado mi señora" sarcasticamente dicho de Thy

" Como si fuese amor todo ese teatrito, ¡HA!, ni siquiera él se salva de ser una de mis mas ….mortales victimas, aunque sea el…….traidor"

"Mi señora, ante estas escenas tan……emocionantes, creo que lo mejor es que ataquemos a la base, de una vez por todas y destruirla"

" ¡NI LO SUEÑES THY! No seas estúpido , por alguna razón pasa lo que está pasando, debemos deshacerlos uno a uno sin piedad, sin ninguna; asi que…por el momento no atacaremos la base, no nos conviene o levantaríamos sospechas, ya mis guerreros se están encargando de hacer el trabajo, pero cuando yo lo diga daremos el siguiente paso , el siguiente ataque a la base, hasta que se deshaga..desde adentro……….por completo….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, ante todo milll disculpas por el atrazo pero estuve malita y me atrasé en todos mis trabajos y cosas.

Ojalá les guste, sorry por lo corto pero prometo para el próximo será mayores aventuras

Cuidense

Besos.


	14. Entre la espada y la pared

**Capítulo 14 : Entre la espada y la pared**

Nadira no podía deshacer el gran nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, pues lo que diría cambiaria su vida,...

"Lucas...estoy embarazada"

"¿Cómo?" impactado

"Si Lucas, creo que estoy embarazada, me enteré por un test de embarazo que me hice"

-

En el centro de comando de la base, coqueteándose el uno al otro, Sky y Syd, viviendo su "amor" trabajaban, preparándose para la nueva inspección que sería hasta dentro de un año; era un trabajo arduo, desde el mantenimiento hasta los nuevos proyectos dados en el periodo.

"¿Están listas las carpetas?" besándole el cuello.

"Aún falta" alejándose un poco "estamos trabajando, eso para después"

"Ummmmmmmm no me resisto, me vuelves loco" asiéndole la cintura mientras trata de besar su pecho".

"Ya...basta, nos pueden ver" mientras miraba hacia la puerta, aunque ya tenía casi descubiertos los hombros, por quitarle de ahí la manejable malla que conformaba su sencillo uniforme negro

"No me interesa….oye, ¿podrías decirme algo?"

"¿De que?"

"Pero debes prometer que me responderás"

"Ahhhhhhh" en tono juguetón "¿que será?…...esta bien, prometido"

"bien….esos códigos que Jennifer maneja…. ¿sabes algo de ellos?"

En eso Syd, alejándose, no entendía por qué el amor de su vida le preguntaba eso ¿sería curiosidad suya o algo más? ¿Tendría que ver con su pronta relación con el? Pero... ¿Como sabía que ella conocía esos códigos? ¿Quién se lo diría? esas y muchas otras preguntas mas pasaban por su cabeza, así que dudando un poco…

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, sabes muy bien que esos códigos son de acceso restringido, lo lamento pero…." Dudando cada vez mas "no puedo decírtelos, es decir, no los conozco bueno, la verdad es que….."

Syd dudaba cada vez mas y mas, pero Sky, llevado por la conveniencia y el temor, debía obedecer sus órdenes, debía sacarle la información a como diera lugar.

"no confías en mi, ¿es eso?" alejándose de ella un poco

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que..."

"No importa. No me los digas, tenme desconfianza, es normal, no me conoces, duda de mi, pero mientras surja esto…...no creo que nada nos una por el momento"

En verdad, fue una dura puñalada para Syd, después de esa noche de pasión, de amor, "del puro y del bueno" por su "tonta" desconfianza, aquel hombre a quien se lo entregó todo se le resbalaba de las manos, pero no podía permitirlo….pero….Jennifer, como su ángel, su protectora, ¿traicionarla? ¿Traicionar a su confianza? No podía, debía callar, pero el amor que ella sentía era mucho mas fuerte, no podía luchar contra eso, así que solo hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba:

"Sky….espera….esta bien, te lo diré, no sé por qué me lo estas preguntando en ti, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie".

"Sigues desconfiando de mi"

"No es eso, pero…."

"Mira, si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, pero ya te lo dije, no esperes a que yo vuelva a tocarte"

En ese momento sale del centro de comando, pero Syd no podía dejarlo ir, así que sin dudarlo más...

"Sky, esta bien, olvida lo que te dije…bien, ven que te diré los códigos, son complicados, pero fáciles de aprender".

"Gracias linda, gracias por tu confianza" dándole un beso, después del beso la abraza con fuerza mientras su mirada llena de dolor y carga de conciencia se mostraba a flor de piel, esa era la verdad, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, cada vez se hundía mas en el lodo oscuro de la mentira, el engaño, la maldad pura.

Dentro de la megaship, Wesley Collins trabajaba un poco en unos archivos antiguos, con respecto a la base; estaba solo, hasta que inesperadamente, Tommy entra con más archivos referentes a lo mismo…

"Wesley, ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"¿De qué?"

"Vamos Wes, no trates de fingir conmigo, sé de lo tuyo y...lo de Taylor" un poco inseguro "¿no te duele estar con dos mujeres a la vez?"

"Estar con dos mujeres que te dan de todo….no le veo lo malo"

"pues no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso"

"Mira, ni tu ni nadie tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos, si quiero estar con una o con las dos es problema mío"

"esta bien, como quieras, pero te advierto algo...

"Mira, tu eres el menos indicado para darme sermones baratos, ya tu también tienes tu chica….y que chica"

"bueno, al menos con una chica...no con varias, porque debes comprender que con dos nunca se triunfa"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Solo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado….las paredes oyen y no creo que te guste…..que hablen"

"maldito…" Pero Tommy ya se había ido

En ese momento la ira y la cólera se apoderaron de Wes, había mucha razón en todo eso...estaba jugando sucio.

En ese mismo instante, Jennifer, estaba sentada al costado de su cama, leyendo un pequeño libro sobre la vida matrimonial; con una sonrisa tan linda y deslumbrante; en eso encontró en su pequeño texto un pequeño párrafo...

"_Un hombre cuyos deseos sexuales en su esposa son muy comunes, lo mas probable es que sea producto de una necesidad voluptuosa de tener relaciones sexuales muy cotidianamente, no sería raro que en muchos casos, la pareja trate de buscar otro medio por el cual sentir placer, sea por el auto placer, o por las relaciones sexuales fuera de casa "_

En ese mismo momento, Jennifer quedó muy impactada y pensativa por lo que decía el libro, entonces empezaba a recordar esos momentos intensos de pasión que tenía con su marido…muy continuo, la duda corría por sus venas, ¿cómo podría ser? ¿Su marido, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos…engañarla?, era lo mas probable según el libro…pero después de todo, la ceguera por el amor, solo la cegaba y nada mas…

"No, imposible…jajaja, los libros cómo engañan ahora"

Mientras esto sucedía, Sky miraba atento a las explicaciones de Syd, a cada código TOSCRERS, uno a uno iba grabándose en su cabeza, para luego darle el reporte a su superior….

"Y bueno…estos son todos los códigos que existen, pero debes recordar que la clave para activarlos deben ser dadas con mucho cuidado ¿entendido?"

"Mas que entendido, es mas, ¿para qué me dices eso…si ni siquiera voy a utilizarlos, solo era curiosidad mía"

Y así Sky ya había cumplido con su misión…

"Te quiero tanto mi amor…nunca me dejes cielo" de la nada Syd se lo dijo abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

En ese momento Sky comprendió que tras haber conseguido esos códigos, ya no habría necesidad de estar con ella pero…. ¿cómo se lo diría?

Después de veinte minutos, Sky ya había llegado hasta su oficina personal, muy ocupado con sus asuntos, hasta que…

"¿Sky?" era Wes por intercomunicador"

"¿Si señor?" de tono muy depresivo

"¿Qué sucede amigo, ya te dije, solo tutéame?"

"No creo que pueda hacerlo mas señor…no se da cuenta que mientras hablamos, hay una chica a la cual falsamente tengo muy ilusionada… ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¡Qué pasara con ella cuando se entere que todo esto es solo un juego para obtener esos malditos códigos!" Gritando desesperadamente "ella confía en mi, y yo estoy a punto de traicionarla, no es justo para ella, no es...

"Mira ya basta idiota, ya recibí un sermón barato ahora no me vengas con lloriqueos de niñito arrepentido, ya estas bien embarrado en esto, ahora ya nada puedes hacer…muy pronto será tu boda con Elizabeth, y no estamos para que le vengas con que estas con Syd, ahora, tampoco te conviene alejarte de Syd, ahora mas que nunca debes estar mas cerca de ella, sedúcela, ámala, hazla tuya, manipúlala, utilízala, no me importa lo que hagas pero cumple con tu misión"

Y Wes desaparece del intercomunicador, pero ahora Sky estaba mas confundido…en un año, su boda con Z se realizaría, ¿Pero Syd?, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si se casaba con Z, era mas que seguro que el dolor que le provocaría a Syd seria intenso y todo llegaría a oídos de Jen, cosa que le costaría el mando, pero si continuaba con Syd y rechazaba a Z… tampoco convenía, ya que había anunciado su compromiso, y todo el mundo lo sabía, Z saldría muy herida, además de que todos comenzarían a odiarlo y verlo como una persona que no cumple, desearían alejarlo del mando a toda costa .

En ambas partes, sale mal, muy mal…todo se descubriría.

Mientras Alyssa, Cole, Jack, Ally, Ransick, Cam, Boom, Bridge, las gemelas, Hunter y Blake, conversaban, salió un tema muy peculiar….

"Saben, ya me estoy cansando de Syd" nada amable Hunter podría decir de ella "Es demasiado torpe, y encima es la preferida de Jennifer, es decir, tiene yodos los privilegios y nosotros nada"

"Concuerdo contigo, no puedo creer que sea tan preferida cuando es tan…." Ally mas segura que nunca "pesada, antipática, que siempre trata de hacer amigos, pero la verdad parece una niñita de cinco años"

"No hables así de ella Ally "Jack, defendiendo a su mas querida amiga "la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y créanme, es una chica muy especial"

" No sabia que ser una chica especial abarcaba ser tan estúpida…..

"Hunter, ya cálmate" Blake trató de calmarlo un poco.

"Jack tiene razón" Bridge también defendiendo a Syd " no creo que sea tan mala persona, es mas no lo es, al igual que Jack la conozco bien, incluso mas que el y es mas segura de si misma como nadie"

"y que dependa a cada rato de Jennifer, le hace ver que no tiene autoestima, lo mismo piensan Trent y Kira, lo hemos estado viendo durante todo este tiempo" Cole fue muy sincero, como siempre

Sin duda, ni Trent ni Kira la recordaban hacía tiempo en la aventura contra Gruum.

"Pero sea como sea el caso, Syd es una muy buena persona" Alyssa muy amable y dulce

" Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué dicen que es torpe? Butterfly curiosa como siempre

"Es verdad "Hansy de pronto habla "durante este tiempo como asistentes ha demostrado ser una chica muy lista"

"Que dice cosas por decir, que haga las cosas por impulso y además de ser exagerada y aniñada"

"no creo que la debas juzgar solo por eso" Ransick el mas sereno

"es verdad, s uno se le juzga por el interior, no por otra cosa, lo demás esta solo de paso" Cam muy amigo de Syd

" Como sea la cosa, ella es la mejor" Boom reluciente en su sonrisa

"Como sea, a mi no me convence, para mi es la torpe y seguirá siendo así para muchos de nosotros

Entonces Hunter deja el centro de recreación, todos se miraban entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Trent iba llegando hasta su habitación, recordando lo que hacía dos o mas horas Shane le dijo…

"_Conner tiene razón, creo que te estas encerrando demasiado en esto de salvar al mundo, como siempre nosotros al final salimos vencedores, no hay por qué preocuparse, los comandantes anteriores ya no están y dudo mucho que el nuevo comandante se abstenga de...placer y diversión"_

"_No estoy muy de acuerdo con ustedes dos"_

" _Tonterías amigo" Conner le dice en un tono un poco sarcástico " mira, por qué mejor no vas donde Kira, mira que es tu novia...y creo que ya han estado mucho tiempo...apartados, creo que es tiempo de….actuar"_

Pensando y pensando no lo dudó más y yendo hacia el cuarto de Kira, toca la puerta, hasta que le abre…

"Trent, hola cielito, ¿Qué sucede?"

"shhhsshhh….solo déjate llevar"

En ese momento entran los dos al cuarto de Kira…y se cierran las puertas.

Todo poco a poco se iba complicando mas y mas, desde lo mas mínimo, hasta después de un año casi, cuando las cosas van marchando cada vez mas y mas impactantes, donde todo esta a punto de estallar….

Jennifer caminaba por la megaship, estaba ya de regreso después de una misión cumplida al evitar una explosión masiva por todo el universo, entre los pasillos caminaba y caminaba hacia su cuarto…….

Wesley se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, junto a su amante, Taylor, haciendo el amor a fuego lento, cada vez la energia entre los dos aumentaba más y más, aunque calladamente, en secreto para no ser descubiertos…

Jennifer estaba ya llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación, trayendo con ella unos pocos informes que le quería dar a su esposo para que los revisara, feliz de la vida, porque todo iba bien entre su entorno…por ahora…..

Taylor cada vez mas y mas se excitaba con los movimientos que su amante le daba, sin parar, toda fantasía le era cumplida, después de una gran gastadero en ropa, cosméticos y demás de las mejores marcas de toda la galaxia, solo para ella, su amante se los compraba…

Jennifer, llegaba hasta su puerta cuando de repente olvida sacar su llave, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, se da cuneta que estaba abierta, entonces sin dudar, abre la puerta….y mira de frente lo que pasaba en su cama.


	15. Inicio del dolor

Jen ingresó a su habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos podían describir el puñal que le acababa de atravesar en el corazón y el alma: el que su marido tuviera en sus brazos a otra mujer.

No pudo contener las lágrimas, pero si las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que veía, en ese momento, Taylor , dándose cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, no espero más para darle una fuerte y despiadada mirada de alegría, de ganadora, decidió que no les daría el gusto de que la vieran sufrir, así que dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo , sin darse cuenta que al irse, había jalado la puerta cerrándola con fuerza haciendo ruido…

Dentro de la habitación, ambos amantes (si es que se les puede decir así) saltaron del susto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Taylor fue la primera en asustarse, pero sabía quien estuvo ahí, después de su mirada de ganadora y fiera maldecida hacia Jennifer.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" exaltada y asustada

"Jen" dijo Wes asustado y sintiéndose descubierto

En ese momento Wes recogió su bata, saliendo de su cama y rápidamente corrió en busca de su esposa, con la seguridad de que los había visto.

Taylor solo miró sonriente hacia la puerta, celebrando más su triunfo sobre ellos dos.

Jennifer salió corriendo de la habitación, el puñal que había recibido fue tan profundo que simplemente no podía creerlo, era demasiado para ella ver a su marido en brazos de otra mujer…haciéndolo.

Llegó hasta la cámara de piloto de la megaship, tratando de calmarse y no llamar la atención, no podía darle a Wes el gusto de verla sufrir, y menos a Taylor, quien tuvo desde el principio ese propósito; empezó a encender los monitores y a desactivar el piloto automático, quería al menos distraerse piloteando la megaship, tratar de serenarse. Detrás de ella, su marido iba corriendo buscándola, para darle siquiera alguna explicación a lo que sabía ella había visto, llegando hasta la cámara de piloto, halló a su esposa, muy atenta a sus obligaciones, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

"¿Jenny?" muy asustado de su reacción.

"Hola Cielo, ¿Qué haces?"

"Jennifer, ¿te sientes bien?

"¿Por qué?, estoy perfectamente" tratando de tranquilizarse y serenarse mientras con sus manos iba al manejo de la megaship.

"No, por nada" confundido y a la vez aliviado, de alguna manera. "Así que, entonces debo irme a tomar un baño antes de acostarme…mas bien, mas adelante me dirás, como te fue en tu viaje"

"Descuida….cielo, te mantendré al tanto de lo que hice, hay mucho de que hablar" tomando una tonalidad mas seria, calmada, con un poco de ira hacia el pero muy bien disimulada.

"Entonces, me iré, cuídate mi amor" besándola en los labios.

Mientras duraba el beso, no había minuto en que Jen hubiese querido apartarlo de ella, decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de darle la peor de las bofetadas, lo mínimo que se merecía por tal engaño, tantos momentos entregados a el, a su matrimonio para que recibiera esto de recompensa, simplemente no lo comprendía.

Después del beso y que Wes se fuera, con todo el odio que traía dentro de sí, con sus manos quitó todo rastro de aquel beso tan mentiroso y falso.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en la base ranger, Sky Tate junto a su prometida estaban planeando los últimos detalles en lo que se refería a su boda, una boda que el no sabía si se habría de realizar.

En el calor de la chimenea de su habitación, iba ayudando a Z a elegir los últimos accesorios que llevarían cada uno en la ceremonia de matrimonio mientras que el vestido, el banquete, la iglesia, los anillos, la luna de miel, todo estaba ya listo y preparado para el gran día que se daría en una semana, tan solo una semana para la boda, y Sky aún no había tomado una decisión acerca de su matrimonio, Syd y los códigos TOSCRERS, no sabía si decírselos a Wesley, era traicionar a muchas personas, pero su matrimonio estaba en juego, aunque…ya no estaba seguro de ello..

"amor, ¿Te gustaría un champagne del planeta Sabrida o del planeta Aunskford, para el brindis? Aún no lo decido, ambos son muy finos, y de muy buenas marcas, ¿Qué dices mi amor?"

"este…no lo sé, elije el que quieras"

Z empezaba a molestarse un poco por el desinterés total de su futuro esposo a una fecha tan importante.

"y…..te parece la luna de miel en Macairo Island en el planeta Saibland, mejor sería un paseo en nave espacial por cada unas de loas galaxias del universo o tal vez….."

"Z no creo que te molestes, pero no estoy de humor para esto ahora"

"Oh mi cielo, ¿Es que no te sientes bien?"

"Z de veras, no estoy de humor, no ahora"

"vamos Sky, si tienes que decirme algo puedes decírmelo ya que….."

"Z POR DIOS DÉJAME EN PAZ" abandonando su habitación, en medio de toda la confusión que había en su cabeza, se alejó lo mas que pudo, no aguantaba mas.

En ese mismo momento Z no podía contener la ira que había por su cabeza, no aguantaba más ese rechazo que tenía con ella desde hace ya varios meses ¿Por qué? ¿por qué sería? Es que acaso…… ¿otra mujer? No imposible era para ella aunque nunca podía obviarse esa posibilidad.

Unos momentos después, Taylor llamó a su morpher…

"Z, habla Taylor"

"Dime Taylor"

"En unos minutos mas estaremos llegando a la base, espero estés preparada para nuestro plan"

"comprendo"

"¿Todo en orden?"

"si Taylor, el embarazo salió perfecto, Kira no pudo embarazarse como lo habíamos planeado las tres junto a Shane y Conner, pero tenemos lista a nuestra….suplente, Nadira"

"bien. ¿Sabe algo del plan?"

"descuida, nadie sabe nada…la que se le armará a esa pobre estúpida de Sydney cuando terminemos, será mas odiada de lo que ya es"

"eso espero, por nuestro bien y…tu ya sabes"

"exacto, no veo la hora de verla destruida para siempre"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Ambas ríen de la desgracia venidera de una pobre que ante las circunstancias…no había hecho nada, su único delito….fue amar.

Un poco mas tarde Sydney se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama mientras pintaba algunos dibujos salidos de su imaginación, acerca de tan gratos momentos junto a el, a su amado, al que desde hace ya mas de seis meses se lo ha entregado todo, tanto su cuerpo como su alma, su dedicación, su vida entera.

Justo pintaba y recordaba hasta que de su intercomunicador salió un bip bip que significaba la llamada de su jefe, su amante…

"¿Sydney? Habla Sky"

"¿Sky?, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Llegaron, Wesley, Jennifer y Tommy, avisa a los demás para recibirlos."

"Esta bien., te veo luego"

Acaba la transmisión

El corazón se le paraba de tan solo pensar qué le diría a Jennifer ante su llegada, de su amor a escondidas, de….la falta a su palabra de mantener en secreto los códigos, pero ella estaba segura de que Sky no los revelaría, se lo había prometido.

Minutos más tarde avisó a los demás por el centro de comando, por el intercomunicador mayor de la base anunciando la llegada de los tres comandantes anteriores, inmediatamente todos salieron a la pista de aterrizaje todos los rangers y demás compañeros, personal entero encabezados por Sky y su asistente Syd.

"comandantes" empezó Sky dando primero un signo de reverencia "en nombre de todos los rangers les doy la bienvenida"

"Gracias Sky" Wes empezó hablando representando a sus colegas " mmm, veo que has llevado muy bien la comandancia de la base, veo todo en orden"

"pues nada hubiese podido hacer sin la ayuda de mi asistente, Sydney"

"Vaya, si que ha resultado una buena pieza en este rompecabezas, felicidades Sydney, si que has demostrado un gran interés por la base"

"gracias señor, doy todo de mi"

"si que has resultado una buena persona, espero nunca nos falles" acariciándole el cabello, sus rizos dorados y suaves.

Mientras, Jennifer miraba a su esposo tan cariñoso con ella, así que….

"Es verdad Sydney" apartándola de Wes "Eres una muy buena asistente, lo he estado comprobando mientras estuviste a mi cargo, ahora, si nos disculpan…" refiriéndose a todos en general "iremos un momento a descansar y a esperar la llegada del inspector, supongo que estará llegando en cualquier momento"

"Descuide, llegará en cualquier momento" aportó Sydney a la duda de su ex jefe

"bien, entonces, a descansar" Tommy habló por primera vez en esta conversación.

Después de un par de saludos a todos los formados, cada quien volvió a su labor.

Entre labores y preparaciones para la llegada del inspector, en la sala de recreación, se encontraban Lucas y Nadira, solos esperando la llegada de su primer bebé, lo más probable era que fuese un varoncito, muy ilusionado, Lucas no permitía por nada ningún movimiento brusco, todo cuidado era especial hacia ella y el bebé.

"Ya espero verte en mis brazos cielito" decía Nadira acariciando su vientre maduro de siete meses"

"Es en verdad una bendición este bebé, y yo que decía que era algo malo" decía Lucas ilusionado por su bebé.

"mira, esta pateando, esta pateando"

"si mi amor, lo siento, es en verdad lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida"

Pero no sabían que todo, al final sería la peor de las puñaladas…para los dos.

Mientras esta escena tan maternal ocurría, una de pura maldad sucedía en la habitación de Z, como pretexto de los arreglos para su boda, ella junto a Taylor y Tori, quien tenía un frasco pequeño entre sus manos…

"tiempo que no nos veíamos Z, debes estar muy ilusionada por tu boda con Sky, después de ver todos los beneficios que traes con el…para ti, claro"

"es verdad, siendo su esposa, me da mas poder sobre los sargentos…sobre esa pobre basurilla de Sydney, sobre todo"

"Por favor si podemos concentrarnos" decía Taylor seria y a la vez con su mirada maliciosa de siempre "Bien, después de estar separadas por tiempo, es hora de actuar:

¿La tienes Tori?"

"Claro que si" mostrando el pequeño frasquito que llevaba en sus manos "fue difícil conseguirlo del planeta Hospley, pero al fin y al cabo la conseguí"

"Vaya, juntas en un mismo viaje y recién con estas revelaciones" Z sarcástica

"para no dar sospechas, querida" Taylor con su astucia "pero bueno, al punto, debemos actuar con toda precisión y prontitud, es ahora o nunca"

"de acuerdo, al fin nos desharemos de esa, hahahahaha" decía Z malvadamente, sin piedad alguna.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas, para que al fin, el señor inspector Hully, con su aire de detective tan reluciente llegara hasta la base ranger, en esta ocasión no fue recibido como la primera vez, solo lo fue por una pequeña comisión de personal encabezado por el doctor Miller. No perdió ni un solo minuto para empezar con la inspección

Al final, todos los comandantes, sargentos, y el doctor Miller representando al personal en general, estuvieron en la sala de reuniones revisando los últimos balances, compras de armamentos, en fin, todo lo referido a la base y sus movimientos, hablaron de muchas cosas….

"Bien, la verdad que esta base anteriormente fue modelo de honestidad, buena presencia, comandantes de primera, etc. etc. etc." Hully empezaba con su informe mientras que todos con la intriga del informe que daría." Aunque…" a cada uno se le para el corazón "este año no lo veo del todo bien, no es que este derrumbándose pero veo unos gastos financieros muy altos, no sé de donde salen estas deudas con el banco galáctico"

Todos quedaron más que impactados por el informe del inspector ¿cómo era posible que en tan solo un año la base se encontrase endeudada? ¿Por qué?

"¿endeudada?" Jennifer tomó la palabra impactada y decepcionada a la vez

"como oye usted comandante Collins, esta endeudada, viendo las cifras de ingresos y egresos, las deudas vienen sobrepasando las 100 tarjetas galácticas"

"no puede ser" Tommy preocupado por la alta cifra, pues cada tarjeta galáctica equivalen a un millón de dólares.

"Y eso no es todo señores" para variar mas problemas que enfrentar "acabo de verificar la planilla de la base, sueldos, etc. y veo que a la mayoría de trabajadores mínimo se les debe un mes de salario"

"Eso es imposible inspector" Jennifer al borde de la desesperación "hasta el año pasado estuvimos con una economía fuerte y duradera, sin gastos alguno…ni siquiera teníamos ventas algunas solo compras de armamentos y con la total aprobación de zordon, ahora se aparece ante nosotros y nos dice que... ¡Estamos prácticamente en la quiebra total!"

"Jenny tranquilízate" Wes le pedía de la mejor manera

"NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE WESLEY" alterada hasta un 100 por ciento"

Todos en la sala estaban mas que desesperados, no sabían siquiera que hacer, era un verdadero ambiente de nervios y angustia por el estado de la base, pero solo dos personas podían responder a todo esto : Sky y Syd.

"En la cocina Sydney se encontraba verificando todo lo que se serviría de aperitivos para la reunión, a su costado se encontraba la cocinera de la base, muy atenta a sus labores, hasta que…

"Oh sargento" la cocinera seria pero a la vez amable con Sydney, era de su simpatía

"¿Se le ofrece algo señora Lumping?"

" Si, este….alguien dejó unas bebidas para todos los que se encuentran en la sala de reuniones, y también hay una pequeña botellita…con edulcorante para la señora Nadira, según la nota que encontré dice por favor si les podría servir a todos además de que quiere que se lo devuelva inmediatamente después de echarlo."

"Este…bien, gracias por avisarme"

"No hay de qué señorita"

En ese momento Sydney empezó con lo que la cocinera le había dicho: servir las bebidas y…echar en una de ellas el "edulcorante" para Nadira, después de echada, guarda el pequeño frasquito en uno de sus bolsillos.

Si tan solo supiera que era una trampa.

Mas adelante mientras discutían las posibles causas de las deudas de la base, Sky buscaba la manera de defenderse, a él y a Syd de todas las atrocidades que se volverían después en contra de los dos…

"Bien Comandante Tate, ahora es cuando debemos tomar medidas drásticas por lo sucedido, entendemos que es una situación grave pero debe darnos al menos una explicación a todo esto cielos santo" Hully desesperado.

"Bien, debo decir ante todo que es algo que en verdad me duele aceptar: la base se encuentra en una situación grave con el banco galáctico, son deudas de una magnitud muy fuerte y…"

"Antes de que lo interrumpa Comandante ¿Podría decirnos en qué cosas tan extravagantes se tuvo que gastar tan inconcebible cantidad de dinero?"

Todos esperaban su respuesta, Jennifer era la más interesada en esa respuesta, mientras que su mirada también apuntaba hacia su esposo…y su amante.

En ese preciso momento Sydney ingresa a la sala de reuniones con una bandeja llena de bebidas, sin decir nada comenzó a repartirlas, todos quedaron en silencio mirándola ¿cómo en un momento de desesperación alguien querría beber algo? Aunque debían admitirlo…todo esto daba sed. Así que terminando de repartir todos tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas…incluso Nadira.

"Bien, creo que terminó de repartir nuestras bebidas señorita, debería recibirse de señorita moza" Hully irónicamente "ahora creo que podrá darnos una breve explicación a esta…desgracia"

"lo sé inspector, pero primero debo decir que…"

¡AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! Nadira comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras apretaba desesperadamente su vientre maduro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Jennifer angustiada

"No lo sé "Lucas desesperado "bebió un sorbo y después…comenzó a sudar y ahora esto…NADIRA"

Todos se habían puesto de pié angustiados por la pobre Nadira, Taylor no podía dejar pasar ese momento tan bien planeado para la destrucción total de Sydney…

"Sydney, me quiere decir qué cosa contenía esa bebida" Wesley empezó a gritarla y mirarla acusadoramente hacia ella.

"Esperen" Taylor acercándose hacia Syd y rebuscando entre su ropa hasta que..ç

"Mire comandante…un frasco" enseñando el pequeño frasquito "No dudaría que esto contenía un veneno fetal que ataca cada organismo del feto hasta deshacerlo por completo" leyendo la etiqueta que astutamente se encontraba en letras muy pequeñitas. Todos miraban hacia Syd con miradas acusadoras, la única que no lo hacía era Jennifer

Sky solo se quedaba callado, sin poder creer lo quería...Y veía.

"Sydney, no sé que debas decir ante esto, pero atacar a un compañero de esta manera y aun ser antes de nacer es mas que asesinato comprobado, es un homicidio premeditado, ahora quisieras darnos una explicación a esto señorita"

Sydney miraba a todos lados asustada e indefensa, angustiada ¿Qué había hecho? O más bien ¿Quién le había hecho esto?

CONTINUARÁ


	16. Dolor sin cura I

"Llévensela presa" Wesley ordenó

Después de tomar una decisión, el comandante de la base ranger dio la orden que se acostumbraba dar cuando se cometía una falta de esa magnitud, mientras iban llevándosela presa, Ya hacía unos segundos llevaban a Nadira de emergencia a la enfermería, donde harían hasta lo imposible para salvar a su bebé

Mientras esto ocurría, en la cocina, la señora Lumping iba preparando la cena para esa noche……

"señora Lumping" Z entrando a la cocina, curiosamente mientras hablaban en la sala de reuniones ella había usado su poder de multiplicación asistiendo a la reunión un doble suyo…

"Oh señorita Elizabeth, que agradable sorpresa"

"Pues ni tanta, señorita, ha sido un día de total desgracias" fingiendo

"¿Cómo así señorita? No me diga que ya no va a casarse"

"Descuide, todo entre Sky y yo esta…perfecto, lo que me...preocupa es algo de mucha preocupación, aunque confío en que se hará justicia"

"Ojala todo se arregle…con lo que esté pasando claro"

"Eso sí, ahora….sabe usted que no debe decir nada acerca del frasquito que Taylor le dio, nada de que usted lo recibió de sus manos y que todo es obra nuestra"

"Descuide señorita, nada saldrá de mi boca, seré como….un muerto viviente"

"Descuide señora Lumping, confío en que será un muerto viviente" acercándose mas a la cocinera de la base.

En ese instante "Z" sacando una pequeña jeringa de entre sus ropas, no dudó un segundo en sacar la protección de la aguja y de un solo golpe el inyectable atraviesa la robusta espalda de la señora Lumping , cayendo al suelo de manera inconsciente mientras el veneno iba rápidamente recorriendo por su cuerpo.

"Aunque ya no pueda dejarla como un muerto tan….viviente"

Mas tarde, después del bochornoso "incidente" en la sala de reuniones, Lucas esperaba en la enfermería de la base a esperar el diagnóstico de doctor Miller en cuanto a Nadira y su bebé, solo angustia sentía en el corazón, angustia de no poder saber nada acerca de su novia después de que se la hubieran llevado.

A su lado estaban Cole, Ethan, Taylor y Tori, esperando alguna esperanza….

"¿Lucas?" Miller apareció de la nada

"Doctor ¿Cómo está mi novia?"

"Ella esta bien, logramos desintoxicarla a tiempo, le hicimos un lavado de estómago y una transfusión de sangre para asegurarnos de que el veneno esté totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, unos días de reposo será necesario para su total recuperación"

"¿Y el bebé?"

"El bebé se encuentra también en perfecto estado de salud, a tiempo pudimos cortarle el cordón umbilical para no transmitirle mas el veneno, se encuentra en la incubadora ….fue un lindo niño Lucas, felicitaciones"

Mientras esto sucedía, Sydney, en la cárcel injustamente se encontraba en la celda puesta en posición fetal en un estado no muy feliz por algo que en verdad no había cometido, una trampa en la que ella había caído, no podía creer siquiera lo que estaba pasando con ella….

"¿Sydney?" Jennifer apareció del otro lado de la reja sin rostro de felicidad alguno

"Jen, que haces aquí"

"Vine a visitarte niña, a ver cómo estas"

"Je je, no creo que quieras hablar con una "homicida" como yo"

"Lo digo justamente porque…no te creo, no creo que seas una homicida como tu dices, ¿esta claro?"

En ese momento no pudo contener la lágrimas por lo que había dicho, era cierto, no podía ser nada cierto de que Syd hubiese querido matar a una criatura, una criaturita indefensa solo por venganza… ¿venganza de qué?

Lejos de las celdas, Elizabeth se encontraba en los almacenes de combustibles para las naves y la megaship, de pronto de uno de los estantes puestos en una de las esquinas, saca un galón de gasolina altamente inflamable…

"No te gustará nada lo que te tengo preparado Sydney Drew, jejeje"

Y descaradamente sale del almacén de combustible.

Nadira se encontraba sola en la enfermería, recuperándose de un largo trabajo de parto y después una serie de cosa que ni ella misma podría acordarse, no podía creer que Syd hubiese podido ser capaz de semejante acción, después de ser tan amigas, aunque manteniendo siempre una distancia debido a las circunstancias.

En eso llega Lucas, con un ramo de flores frescas sacadas del jardín del patio de atrás, perteneciente a la base por supuesto…

"¿Cómo está mi querida mamá?"

"Lucas, llegaste cielito"

Mientras se dan un beso largo y dulce…..

"¿Y el bebé?"

"Esta bien mi amor, nació sin peligro alguno, pero debe estar en la incubadora por un tiempo, fue un niño prematuro"

"Entiendo…gracias a Dios que nació fuera de peligro"

"De un gran peligro" refiriéndose a Syd

"¿Y donde esta ella?" con voz melancólica

"La llevaron presa , ahora deberá enfrentar un duro juicio ante Zordon para explicar todo esto…...Maldita la hora en que se tuvo que aparecer maldita infeliz"

"No te pongas así por ella, ahora pagará por lo que hizo…todo se paga alguna vez en la vida Lucas, solo es cuestión de esperar un poco hasta que le den sentencia"

Si supiera que ella no debía pagar nada por el simple hecho de que no había hecho nada

Pasaron dos días que el bebé de Nadira nacía y Syd era encarcelada, deprimida apenas comía lo que le servían, siquiera caminaba por el estrecho espacio de rejas en vez de puerta, rejillas en vez de ventanas, así como tristeza en ella en vez de alegría, hasta que algo la consolaría mucho y la llenaría de esperanza :Sky

De pronto Sky apareció al frente de ella, su rostro parecía serio pero en su interior estaba muy conmovido y angustiado por lo que le sucedía a su amada, digo, a la persona que utilizó…

"Sydney" corriendo abrazándola fuerte después de ingresar en código de acceso

"Mi amor" de golpe entra en un mar de lágrimas

"Syd, descuida mi cielo, te sacaré de aquí muy pronto, ya conversé con los demás comandantes de la base, verán tu caso a detalle, tu solo tranquila, te ayudaré Syd, no te dejaré sola en esto ¿si?" el mejor papel de enamorado que hubiera hecho

"tengo fe en ti cielo, te amo demasiado"

"Y yo te amo mas"

En ese momento, sus deseos de pasión y amor no pudieron contenerse y sin dudar, ambos fueron haciéndose uno solo , mientras que Sky, iba deseándola cada vez mas y mas, cada vez que la hacía suya, era cada vez la necesidad de tenerla junto a el, siempre se daba cuneta de eso cada vez que la tocaba, ¿sería posible el nacimiento del verdadero amor?

Habrían pasado dos horas, hasta que abrazados…

"Syd, debo irme por unos días al planeta Shyrdac"

"¿Qué?"

"Z quiere que la acompañe a ver unas cosas con respecto a la boda, no puedo negarle eso…por ahora claro"

"esta bien, entiendo, pero… ¿Quién estará conmigo para el juicio?"

"Descuida mi cielo, no te abandonaré"

"está bien, deberé esperar entonces"

Pasaron los días, la felicidad para algunos y la angustia para otros, la alegría y el dolor conjuntamente, hasta que dada las circunstancias de la vida, Wes debía hacer una llamada urgente a Sky, para saber de los códigos TOSCRERS, si es que había conseguido obtenerlos por Syd…

"_Schuyler, Schuyler, habla el comandante Collins, debo hablar contigo…_

El intercomunicador de Sky había quedado olvidado por él mismo en la celda de Syd, así que ella , para ver si era urgente, recogió el intercomunicador y empezó a escuchar lo que Wes decía, sin activar el habla en el intercomunicador…

"Hay Sky, como siempre algo se te debe de olvidar, a ver que desea el comandante"

_Te estuve buscando por toda la base pero bien que no te encuentras r pues, debes estar muy ocupado por lo de tu boda…_

"si, muy ocupado" irónica

_Pero bueno, directo al grano, espero que hayas conseguido esos códigos de parte de Syd, si ya lo hiciste ya no le veo necesidad de que sigas fingiendo estar con ella_

Un duro golpe daba contra el pecho de Syd…

_Ya puedes ir dejándola y bajándola de su nubecita, sino pues será mejor que te apresures, no nos queda mucho tiempo…_

"No puede ser…..no puede ser" se decía a si misma como el dolor corría por sus venas y le llegaba hasta el corazón ahora destrozado

_Y bien, ahora espero que por lo menos tengas la cortesía de contestar ese bendito intercomunicador, nos vemos" _

Y una lágrima fue cayendo por la mejilla de Sydney Drew…

Hacia la tierra, Zordon se encontraba con el líder de cada generación ranger, discutiendo lo que había sucedido con Syd, en la base…

"Es que la verdad no me lo puedo explicar Zordon, ¿que haría Syd tratando de envenenar a una compañera suya y por qué lo haría?, es algo que no puedo entender, nunca en la SPD mostró un comportamiento de lo mas lamentable" el comandante Cruguer estuvo muy alterado por la noticia

"Por favor Doggie, no te alteres mas, seguro debe haber una explicación a todo esto, algo debe haber pasado para que Syd tomara estas medidas" Isinia trata de controlar a su esposo

"pero cuales Zordon, cuales pudieron ser para que hiciera algo tan cruel" la princesa Shayla también se encontraba desconcertada

"La verdad que ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar, solo sé que lo que ha ocurrido es algo que no podemos tolerar, deberemos dar justicia ante este bochornoso incidente, por no llamarlo intento de homicidio"

"¿Y si fue algo casual, una trampa o algo así?"

"Sería ilógico Princesa" El sensei Watanabe dio su punto de vista, por lo visto nada acertada "¿Quién querría tenderle una trampa siendo todos tan unidos?"

"no tan unidos sensei" Zordon dijo algo que nadie podía comprender

"A qué se refiere Zordon"

"anoche tuve una sensación de oscuridad en alguna parte…algo no anda muy bien en la base, pude sentirlo, hay una fuerza oscura que ronda hacia ella y no me deja tranquilo, hay una fuerza oscura de…desunión, algo que desune al grupo"

"pero…qué Zordon, que es esa fuerza" Isinia

"O quien, si nos referimos a que Syd es esa fuerza oscura" La princesa Shayla decía confundida

"o quienes, si no es ella solamente…" seguro, El sensei Watanabe daba su opinión

Fuese como fuese, todo iba en contra de Sydney.

Llegó el atardecer en la base, y era hora ya del juicio que se daría en el centro de comando, solamente estarían los comandantes presentes, Lucas y Sydney, la acusada, estaban a previos minutos de que empezara todo, mientras Syd seguía en su celda, de pronto, dos personas enmascaradas se acercaron hasta la reja de la celda…

"Miren, si vienen por mi, háganlo rápido, ya quiero salir de esto ahora mismo" Sydney, adolorida en el corazón, decía de mala manera a los enmascarados

Y por uno de los espacios de los barrotes, ambos empezaron a verter en el suelo botellas de gasolina en el suelo de la celda, Sydney empezó a asustarse…

"Esperen… ¿Qué están haciendo?"

De pronto uno de los enmascarados sacó de algún bolsillito una caja de fósforos , prendió uno de ellos y en medio del suspenso …

"Adiós, Sydney Drew" la voz de una mujer conocida por ella salió de la máscara

De repente dejó caer el fósforo e inmediatamente, el fuego empezó a expandirse por toda la celda, con Syd adentro de ella

Los dos enmascarados fueron corriendo escapando, las alarmas misteriosamente no sonaron, pero el fuego iba consumiendo toda la celda, Syd fue a pegarse en una pared, a lo lejos del fuego, pero cada vez se le iba acercando mas, fue tanto que en un momento solo estaba a milímetros de su cuerpo…

AUXILIO NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará…

Bueno, este es el capítulo 16 de mi fic, espero les guste mi trabajo, cualquier sugerencia acepto con mucho gusto en un fic

Nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!


	17. Dolor sin cura II

El fuego seguía con una gran intensidad, al igual que el dolor y el sufrimiento para muchos de los hallados en la base ranger, entre ellos la mas dolida…Sydney Drew.

No pasaba ni medio minuto cuando el fuego hallado en su celda ya estaba invadiéndolo casi por completo, sentía la piel que ardía con una intensidad incalculable, hasta consumir todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro.

Las gemelas se encontraban a las afueras de los campos de la base, conversando de temas relacionados a su padre…y su madre.

"Hace un muy buen día aquí, si que en la tierra hay un buen clima esta mañana…se nota" Hansy le comentaba a su hermana

"si...Claro" pensativa ,Butterfly no se encontraba de muy buen humor

"¿Qué sucede Butty?..te ves horrible…mas horrible que de costumbre" en un tono pícaro

"no es nada, solo que….Hansy…¿alguna vez te imaginaste…ver a papá y a mamá juntos?

"¿juntos?"

"Si, es decir…como pareja, amarse el uno con el otro, que se quieran como antes, como nos lo decía Zordon, juntos, los cuatro felices como…como una familia"

Hansy queda desconcertada ante lo que decía su hermana

"pues, no te negaré que desde niña fue mi mayor anhelo, pero me di cuenta que sea como sea…nuestros padres siempre nos recordarán como sus hijas, así estén juntos o no"

"desearía pensar como tu pero…para mi nunca se pierde la esperanza en que algún día a juntarse, ser una gran familia, querernos, amarnos como cualquier familia del mundo"

"Pero Butterfly, deberías pensar un poco las cosas… ¿qué pasaría si papá se enamorara de otra chica?, recuerda que tiene derecho a enamorarse.

"No podría aceptarlo…quiero a mi familia junta, unida"

"Siempre estaremos juntos hermanita, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos asi físicamente estemos separados"

De los ojos de Butterfly comenzaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas

"Eso espero, pero para mi nunca se pierde la esperanza…pero…si algún día llegara a suceder lo que tu dices…lo único que le pediría a esa persona es que…..ame a mi padre

"ojala se cumpla lo que dices…se lo merece"

Sin saber ambas su relación con cierta…persona

La comandancia solo estaba habitada por Wesley y Jennifer, quien después de haber descubierto el vil engaño de su marido solo le quedaba fingir…fingir para no levantar sospechas…algo se traía en manos…

"Después de los últimos reportes de las finanzas vi que nada ha estado yendo bien…las ventas han bajado y la deuda sigue en pié, tal vez debamos ir uno de nosotros para discutir el tema personalmente con Zordon"

Jennifer dio un tono frió e indiferente ante su esposo

"Creo que si"

Wesley queda extrañado…

"Además me tiene preocupado los excesivos gastos de los chicos…todo lo que han gastado en relajos y fiestas….no supieron aprovechar lo que se les daba" Mala mentira para tapar su infidelidad

"supongo"

"Jennifer… ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy distante hoy…casi no me hablas…. ¿acaso sucede algo que yo no sepa?

"No sucede nada…cariño" trabándose en la última palabra

"Bien, entonces…creo que nos falta un poco de…acercamiento, además estamos casados y no puede haber estas actitudes frías" acercándosele

"ni de infidelidades como tu" en voz media

"¿perdón?"

"sino amabilidades" corrigiéndose por no decir callar lo que era la verdad.

"entonces…estamos solos…tal ves podamos…hacerlo"

En ese momento la toma de la cintura, y comienza a besarle el cuello, ella fingiendo sentirse cómoda pero por dentro sentía el mismo puñal atravesándole el corazón, el asco de sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos sabiendo que todo este tiempo estos estuvieron compartidos por una "pobre mujer"

En ese momento suena la alarma central, eran tan ruidosas que nadie podía dejar de oírlas

"_Alarma de incendio en la celda 45, alarma de incendio en la celda 45, todos los sistemas contra incendios activados, sistemas contra incendios activados en la celda 45"_

Wesley y Jennifer, con una sensación de alivio, se separan rápidamente, escuchando la alarma, entonces, ella mira por la pantalla holográfica central del centro de comando, dándose con una sorpresa angustiante al ver las imágenes…

"¡SYDNEY!" abriendo los ojos mostrando una gran angustia, grita desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la celda donde se encontraba su gran amiga

"¡Jenny espera!" corriendo detrás de ella

Todas las alarmas habían sonado, por toda la base se escuchaba las palabras del sistema de alarma, todos lo escuchaban, y todos sabían de que en dicha celda se encontraba Sydney…

Un grupo de rescate se acercaron hasta la celda 45 , con trajes especiales contra incendios y mascaras filtradoras fue lo necesario para lograr ingresar a dicha celda….el humo provocado por apagar el incendio fue de una densidad incalculable, solo controles rastreadores fueron útiles para hallar al prisionero..o prisionera en este caso, si se encontraba con vida o no, si estaba ahí o no.

No fue de mucho tiempo rastrear herido o muerto en la celda…solo fue cuestión de minutos para hallar una gran masa de carbón, masa que empezó a moverse, y de esa misma una voz latente salía…

"¡AYUDENME…AUXILIO!¿SE LOS RUEGO..POR FAVOR AYUDENME! Repetidas veces lo gritaba

"¡Traigan una cápsula médica, de inmediato…avisen al doctor Miller, rápido muévanse! Dijo uno de los rescatistas.

Pasaron las horas después del accidente, hasta que el doctor Miller salió del cuarto de la enfermería y dio a los cuatro comandantes de la base, en la sala de espera el diagnóstico acerca de Sydney.

"Doctor… ¿Cómo esta?" Jennifer en su angustia

Wesley estaba parado junto a su esposa, Tommy al otro lado, mientras que Sky se quedó en completa distorsión de lo que había pasado…algo le decía que fue su culpa

"Su estado no es de mucha esperanza para Syd, sus quemaduras son de muchísima consideración, exactamente fueron de 3º grado, afectó gran parte del cuerpo, sobre todo el Cuello y el rostro, señores….esta más decir que no será fácil para ella enfrentarse a quemaduras que la dejarás desfigurada por el resto de su vida"

Otra gran preocupación pasó por la vida de Jennifer Collins, su mejor amiga fue victima de un accidente fatal, un accidente que bien no parece serlo.

Por otra parte, las tres arpías llamadas Taylor, "Z" y Tori, conversaban dentro de la habitación de cierto aliado suyo…Conner y Shane.

"Ja ja ja ja, fue muy divertido incendiar toda la celda" Taylor disfrutando de una copa de champagne.

"Fue como prenderle fuego a la basura…bueno, en este caso a una basura humana ha ha ha ha" Elizabeth nunca perdiendo el tiempo con sus viles comentarios

"Bueno, ahora debemos ir a la siguiente parte del plan, según Snarps debe encontrar el preciso momento para atacar la base, sin ningún contratiempo claro" Conner dijo

"pero… ¿cómo lograremos que nadie se dé cuenta del ataque…recuerda que esta base es nada mas que un montón de rastreadores juntos" Shane preguntaba a todos

"Para eso…necesitamos de otras armas…para bajar la guardia de la base…armas carnales" Taylor en su tono de malévola principal

"En qué pensarás querida mía" Conner besándola en la boca

"Pues ….que si nosotras tres…" refiriéndose a sus compañeras " ya tenemos el control de tres comandantes de esta base, solo nos quedaría seducir y controlar a un solo comandante…la distinguida comandante Jennifer Collins, tan bella y provocativa..una dama nada irresistible ante los ojos de los demás …fiel a sus esposo" acariciándole el cabello mientras mas se le acerca "solo es cuestión de liberar sus deseos por la carne y el placer…¿qué dices?"

"¿Qué dices?..¿Me propones entenderme con la comandante Collins? Me pides demasiado"

"será domarla…para referirnos mejor a ella" Tori y sus comentarios íntimos nada agradables

"¡NADA DE DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO IMBÉCIL! Recuerda que estas bajo mis ordenes y harás lo que yo te diga, ¿te quedo claro?…mi amor"

"me pides algo muy imposible…pero lo haré…pero no me hago responsable si sucede algo…recuerda que ella es demasiado analítica, es una calculadora humana…nada se le escapa, tanto así que puede llegar a sospechar"

"para eso tú debes tener cuidado de que nada se descubra, sino…quedarás sin ninguna forma de desembarrarte de esto y saldrás perdiendo"

"no lo creas nena." Acercándosele de una forma desafiante " si me hundo…todos principalmente tu, se hunden conmigo…¿esta claro?"

Ambos se dan una mirada desafiante

Mientras, Jennifer se encontraba sola, en la sala de espera, los demás habían regresado a sus labores , sola recordando todo aquello que en tan poco tiempo se le dio, y ahora debía enfrentarlo. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos….

"Comandante Collins" doctor Miller al frente de ella " es hora…puede pasar a verla"

Esa sensación de miedo y desesperación que le daba vuelta a la cabeza, le hacían dudar un poco acerca de verla o no, pero se armó de valor y fue detrás del doctor; antes de entrar se colocó su bata, guantes y mascarilla esterilizadas, y finalmente entró al cuarto, viendo un ser monstruoso echado en la cama, aún inconsciente…

"¿Quién hizo esto?" en un tono furioso y preocupante a la vez, salió de la voz de Jen

"son quemaduras muy profundas…nada se puede hacer ya"

"¿Reaccionará doctor?

"lo dudo mucho…el shock que le provoco el accidente la ha puesto en un estado de coma que no es exacto su punto de culminación"

Jennifer quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que…

"Doctor……por favor…tenga preparada una capsula médica de inmediato"

"pero comandante, ¿qué hará usted?

"Lo que he debido hacer por mucho tiempo"

Jennifer sale de la habitación decidida a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pasó la tarde hasta que el doctor Miller tuvo todo listo, la cápsula bien equipada, Sydney seguía inconsciente, y si vamos para los pasillos de las habitaciones principales de la base, se encontraban personal llevando maletas hasta la pista de aterrizaje, donde se preparaba una nave espacial, con destino fuera de la base…fuera de las intrigas y el dolor…

Jennifer estuvo lista para un largo viaje a través del espacio, vestida de negro, falda y blusa y encima un gran saco negro largo, botas negras y el cabello recogido, esperando el aviso de uno de los encargados para partir a toda costa, solo fue cuestión de segundos

"Comandante, todo esta listo, podemos partir cuando lo desee"

" bien, avise a enfermería que traigan a la enferma dentro de la capsula médica, que la lleven a bordo hacia los cuartos principales, que haya espacio para todo lo que sea necesario para ella durante el viaje"

"como usted ordene comandante"

Mientras Wesley Collins, ignorando el viaje de su esposa, se encontraba revisando unos LCD, hasta que uno de los de mantenimiento se le acercó…

"comandante, la comandante Collins le manda esto" alcanzándole un file

"¿mandármelo?"extrañado

"si señor"

" esta bien gracias

Y el joven se fue

Solo fue cuestión de u minuto para abrir el file, y ver su contenido, dándose con un rostro de sorpresa y desesperación, salió rápido de la habitación y fue directo a donde el joven se encontraba…

"¡espere! ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?"

"en la pista de aterrizaje, preparándose para un viaje"

"Wesley se fue corriendo hacia allá"

En la pista de aterrizaje, ya habían abordado a Syd en la nave, Jennifer estaba ya abordando hasta que ve al doctor miller acercándose a ella con una maleta…

"comandante…iré con usted…no puedo dejar a una paciente mía salir así"

"sea bienvenido doctor...Suba a bordo"

Subió a bordo

"¡vamonos!"

Las compuertas se cerraron y comenzó a despegar la nave, hasta que Wesley llegó hasta la pista de aterrizaje y vio a la nave alejándose de la base…

"¡JENNIFER!!!!"


	18. Arrepentido Estoy!

La nave estaba solitariamente viajando entre las estrellas del espacio, tan solitaria como el corazón herido de Jennifer Scotts, no sabía ahora qué haría después del daño que Wes, su propio esposo le hizo, sin mencionar sobre Syd, que ahora debe pasar por un momento de intenso sufrimiento.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, esperando las indicaciones del piloto, para poder aterrizar, junto a ella el doctor Miller se encontraba en una silla junto al escritorio frente a la cama…

"Ahora, comandante, creo que es conveniente que me ponga al tanto de hacia donde nos dirigimos, pues hay que recordar que Syd no puede permanecer en cualquier lugar, debe estar en el mejor ambiente posible"

"descuide doctor, ya tengo eso bajo control, iremos hacia un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, a ninguno de los cuatro"

"perdone…. ¿cuatro?"

"Comandante, revise estos documentos y LCD y… ¿Cómo le va doctor Miller?" Cam Watanabe preguntaba mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Jennifer.

"Ca-aca-cacacaca…"CAM"….PERO COMANDANTE… ¿Por qué no me avisó?"

"No veo cual sea el problema doctor, es un buen muchacho y…es de mi confianza"

"no lo dudo comandante, es solo que fue algo…inesperado; pero bueno aprovechando que están los dos aquí…necesito saber exactamente a donde vamos, debo velar por la comodidad, salud y seguridad de mi paciente"

"jeje, no se preocupe doctor…pronto lo sabrá"

Mientras en la base, Wesley corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la base, con desesperación en su cabeza, y una punzada enorme en su cabeza, tenía el file en sus manos, arrugándolos con toda la ira de su cabeza y su corazón por lo que había pasado, ahora debía abstenerse a las consecuencias pero…..

" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ¡MI CABEZA!!!!!!!!!!" presionándose la cabeza que le empezaba a doler, hasta que cae al suelo casi inconsciente.

Tori cada día se volvía más terca, testaruda e insolente, sin mencionar lo de malvada y sin escrúpulos, la menor de las tres arpías estaba en el laboratorio farmacéutico buscando y buscando, sabe Dios que cosa…tal vez se avecinaba otra maldad suya…para variar.

"donde puede estar, donde……donde"

No parecía muy tranquila al estar buscando, iba de estante en estante, vitrina en vitrina, mesa en mesa, caño en caño hasta que junto a una probeta….

"al fin…lo encontré…adiós…gemelitas "sonriente y malvada cogiendo de entre sus manos una pequeña botellita de arsénico.

Mientras la maldad seguía en su curso, Tommy iba junto a sus hijas paseando por la base, muy serios, hacía tiempo que no paseaban, a lo sumo habrán sido dos veces las que en el último año habían estado juntos los tres….estaban distanciados…por una mujer que no valía la pena…

"Niñas, debo…"

"Que niñas ni que nada…señoritas" Hansy decía mientras le daba a su padre un codazo juguetón.

"Pues si, ¿no?..Pero ahora quiero que tomemos ahora un momento de seriedad, debo hablar con ustedes de algo importante"

Ambas gemelas se miran entre ellas al unísono

"chicas….voy a casarme…con Tori"

¿Tori? Si que para gustos en una mujer, Tommy ya lo perdió, y eso mismo fue lo que a las gemelas les había chocado de una manera inesperada ¿tener a Tori de madrastra? Preferían mil veces no tenerla y volver con su verdadera madre Kimberly.

"pero...Papa eso no puede ser…no por favor, no lo hagas, esa mujer es muy mala, por favor no" Butterfly le rogaba

"Butty, yo la amo y nada de eso va a cambiar...ella las quiere mucho, de veras que las quiere"

Y bastante que las quiere…

"papá…sabes que para volver a casarte tienes todo nuestro apoyo…pero esa mujer…discúlpame papá, pero esa es una arpía"

"Por favor papá, te pido que reflexiones las cosas" Hansy preocupada por su padre

"Hansy, Butterfly…yo la amo, me ha demostrado su gran amor, cariño, hacia mi y hacia ustedes"

"Entonces papá…creo que tenemos derecho a pensar distinto" muy seria "no vamos a permitir que te cases con ella, no a costo de destruir tu vida"

"No son quienes para decidir con quien me casare, así que deberán respetar mi decisión"

"No lo permitiremos" Hansy enfadada y con ganas de estrangular a alguien "no puede ser que nos hagas esto...a nosotras, tus hijas, no sabes lo que estas haciendo"

"Hansy por favor, compréndeme por fav…"

"esa mujer es una arpía, ni siquiera podríamos decir que tiene sentimiento alguno…."

"Hansy…."

¡"Es la segunda peor cosa que nos ha pasado, después de vivir casi toda nuestra infancia sin ti, y ahora que te tenemos de vuelta……….nos vuelves a abandonar…no te tenemos cerca no nos tiene sin importancia para ¡REVOLCARTE CON ESA CUIALQUIERA¡"

"YA CÁLLATE INSOLENTE" dándole una bofetada dolorosa, que la tiró al suelo.

Butterfly fue testigo de algo brutal, salvaje, injusto...pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados…

"Papá…que has hecho….eres un imbécil, un completo imbécil….no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida nunca me oyes…NUNCA"

Yéndose con su hermana, ayudándola a levantarse, hecha un mar de lágrimas…las dos, pues fue algo muy bajo que su propio padre le haría a sus hijas…

Tommy quedó solo por los pasillos, arrepentido de lo que hizo y dándose contra las paredes de la base.

De vuelta a la nave, Jennifer explicaba al pobre doctor Miller acerca de la llegada de Cam a la nave….

"¿un enfermero….me contrató un enfermero?"

"así es doctor, y creo que le será de mucha ayuda…sabe mucho de medicina, plantas…lo que necesite podrá pedírselo"

"esta bien…después de todo me vendrá muy bien un ayudante…y..ahora si comandante..Si no le importa pero… ¿podría decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos?"

"¿No se lo he dicho?, bien pues, nos iremos al planeta Mermaid"

"¿Mermaid?...disculpe comandante pero….pensaba que nos íbamos a un planeta en alta medicina…no a una zona de recreo"

"Le juro que es la mejor zona a la que podríamos ir…por Sydney...y por mi"

"que le sucedió comandante…la noto triste"

"cosas que pasan…así es la vida…pero…..ahora debemos pensar en que tendremos unas muy buenas vacaciones"

"vacaciones……vacaciones…."

Y todo el tiempo el doctor Miller repitió esa misma palabra….

Dustin….no hablamos mucho de el…Pero después de estos años en la base le ha ido muy bien, logró adaptarse…en esta oportunidad iba por los pasillos, hasta que de pronto, encontró al comandante Collins….

"Oh no…comandante…comandante…." Tratando de despertarlo

Y desde su intercomunicador…

"Comandante Oliver…Collins esta inconsciente"

Sky Tate se encontraba en su oficina muy desesperado e incapaz de pensar que le había pasado quien se había convertido en…su verdadero y único amor…Syd

"Por qué le pasó eso…no se lo merecía….la amo tanto….tanto y yo fui un verdadero patán con ella" mirando una foto con ella cuando vivían el la base…era mas tranquilo…la vio desde pequeña, muy pequeña, la vio crecer, la considero una hermana, pero después de sentir hacerla suya….no había duda de que era su otra mitad, su complemento, su musa.

Pero todo lo arruina cuando "z" aparece de la nada y….

"cielo" dándole un beso "falta muy poco para nuestra boda….te amo tanto" hipócritamente hablando

"Z debo hablar contigo de esto…..debo decir que…."

"Cielo, no te apures en decirme nada…acariciándole el pecho" no debes repetir que me amas…solo hay que sentirlo y…"

"Z escúchame por favor…esto no puede seguir así yo….yo ya no te amo….y no puedo unirme a ti sabiendo que no lo hago…así que…debo decirte que nuestro compromiso debe acabar aquí….lo siento…"

"Sky….tu no…tu no….no puedes hacerme esto…….no puedes….te amo y …y…no importa lo que pase……nos amamos mutuamente y….."

"_Comandante…se le solicita en enfermería urgente" _interrumpiendo la voz de Dustin en su intercomunicador

"Lo siento "Z", esta decidido…ahora, tengo una emergencia" saliendo hacia la enfermería"

La ira corría por las venas de "Z".

Yendo hacia la enfermería , Sky pensaba en todo lo que había dicho a "Z", en verdad no le fue muy fácil asimilarlo…ya no estar con ella, por el amor sincero y puro de una mujer…que ya no vería en mucho tiempo. Iba no solo para ver qué pasaba, sino para tratar de verla…aunque la ilusión se le vendría bajo.

Encontró a Dustin junto a la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la enfermería.

"Comandante…que bueno que lo veo"

"¿qué paso Dustin?"

"el comandante Oliver se encuentra ahora con el comandante Collins…lo encontramos inconsciente, ahora los enfermeros lo están atendiendo"

"¿Y el doctor Miller?"

"salió de viaje"

"¿salió? ¿hacia donde?"

"comandante…el doctor Miller se fue con la comandante Collins y Sydney el una capsula medica….hasta donde sé no volveran en un muy buen tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

"así lo dice esto"

En eso le muestra el file que Wes tuvo en sus manos, en su interior se encontraba fotos…de wes con Taylor...Juntos, grabaciones impresas de varias conversaciones acerca de el plan dado por ambos comandantes de enamorara a Syd y conseguir los códigos TOSCRERS y por ultimo….la carta de renuncia de Syd y Jennifer…

Sky en shock, salio corriendo hacia donde sea, lejos de la enfermería, lejos hasta llegar a su habitación, donde empezó a llorar a mares…

"SYDNEY…PERDONAME MI AMOR"

Paso un buen rato hasta que…era tiempo de la cena en la base, la nueva cocinera había preparado un

Ethan, estuvo comentando acerca de lo sucedido…

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado, hasta ahora no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana, para empezar se le adelanta el parto a Nadira por un veneno; dado por una persona que, en segunda, acaba de sufrir un accidente provocado por un incendio, y no un incendio pequeño, si no un incendio que…"

"Ethan…disculpa que sea grosera contigo pero… ¿PODRIAS CERRAR EL PICO?"Hansy, no de muy buen humor soltó al aire tal comentario con un fastidio que llegó a oídos de todos, incluso de su papá…

"Butterfly, no seas grosero con Ethan, ya estas muy grande para contestar así"

"Soy Hansy papá" dijo a su padre con tristeza y molestia, mientras que su hermana lo hacía igual, las dos, frente a todos en la mesa…

"En verdad doctor O. no quise crear problemas con sus…hijas, de verdad, no quise yo…"

"Esta bien Ethan, tu no tienes la culpa de nada…la culpa la tiene papá…por no saber hasta ahora quien es quien de las dos…es mas…es como hace quince años que no estuvo con nosotros…hasta ahora no lo esta…." Hansy dijo, levantándose de la mesa furiosa, haciendo ruidos toscos que eran de temer, aun siendo una joven de 19 años.

La nave que conducía a Jen y a su compañía, estuvo ya aterrizando hacia Mermaid, justo en una isla, a la que se le conocía como "Mermaid beach", todos salieron de la nave bajando equipaje, y todo lo necesario, todo hacia la pista de aterrizaje de la isla, todo era una maravillosa vista de mar y vegetación….un paraíso total.

Jennifer baja de la nave, detrás de ella, el equipo médico bajaba la cápsula médica donde conducían a Syd, todavía inconsciente…

"Al fin….una nueva etapa en mi vida" Jennifer mientras sentía la brisa recorrer por su cuerpo.

Bueno, este es el capitulo 18, gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reiews, de verdad dice mucho 

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto!!!!1


	19. Penitencia I: Decepción de Zordon

Sky estuvo en su habitación durante mucho rato, pensando en lo estúpido que fue en dejar ir al que era el amor de su vida, a pesar de la maldad que le había hecho sin piedad alguna…

"Syd…mi Syd, si hubiese otra oportunidad para mi de tenerte a mi lado…pero ni yo mismo me puedo perdonar lo que te hice, no fue mi intención nunca hacerte daño…pero me doy cuenta de que (gimiendo)…Te amo Syd…no puedo vivir sin ti…."

Solo, abrazando su almohada, fue sollozando y sollozando, hasta que la voz del intercomunicador general, apagó aquel silencio que lo atormentaba…

_¡COMANDANTE TATE, SE LE SOLICOTA EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES CENTRAL DE LA BASE!_

Sin siquiera ganas para levantarse, fue tambaleando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Llegando hacia la sala de reuniones, se encontró con todos los sargentos, demás comandantes y el holograma de Zordon al centro de la mesa…

"Sky, te estábamos esperando" Wes , con un rostro muy serio, después de haberse enterado de la renuncia de Syd y de sus esposa Jennifer, estaba sentado al lado de Tommy, muy serio también, puesto sobre una silla de ruedas...

"¿Sucede algo?…Zordon, me da mucho gusto verle señor"

"Sky, agradezco tu saludo" Zordon, muy serio como los demás "Pero ahora no estamos en una reunión cualquiera, estamos en una situación muy grave…les di una base sin ningún tipo de problema con el resto de la galaxia, en todos los aspectos, una base camuflada en una federación comercial de armas y naves, de alta avanzada, todo se les fue dado a todos" estuvo en ese entonces muy enfadado " y no me es muy convincente el que lo hayan malgastado todo en tantas diversiones, compras de fuertes cantidades de dinero galáctico, dinero que ahora nos esta faltando para cubrir muchas deudas con el banco galáctico, estamos en una verdadera crisis…

Todos bajaron sus cabezas ante tales acusaciones, ahora lo peor le venía a Sky

"Yo confié plenamente en ti Sky, hasta lo hice pensando en que no nos fallarías, pues eres el mas recto y joven del equipo de comando, pero me has decepcionado de una manera que no se puede describir, te atreviste a siquiera dar a conocer a Snarps, nuestra peor enemiga los códigos TOSCRERS, que bien debo decir que ni de Jennifer misma puedo creer que te los haya revelado , pero es la…canallada que cuenta, la de habérselas proporcionado, así haya sido accidentalmente y…."

"Señor, antes de seguir con estas acusaciones, déjeme decirle que…"

"No me interrumpas, que desde ya hace mucho tiempo que has perdido todo derecho de hablar en esta reunión, pues tus acciones no la ameritan de ninguna forma; ahora, muy asertivo sería degradarte, pero debido a la gran responsabilidad que tienes ante esto, seguirás al mando, pero ya no tendrás la autoridad ante los sargentos, y mucho menos ante el resto del personal…"

"Señor, por favor déjeme explicarle…"

"Explicarme qué… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, no hace falta, el comandante Collins me lo ha explicado todo en detalle, antes de su accidente"

"Señor" Wesley empezó a hablar "Debo decirle algo que es muy importante…es verdad que Sky conocía de esos códigos…pero fui yo quien incentivó todo... fui yo quien le obligó a conseguirlos no de mi esposa, sino de Syd"

"¿Que dices Wes?"

"Si señor, lo que le explique es cierto, Sky fue quien me proporcionó los códigos, pero fui yo quien se los proporcionó a Snarps…

_Flash back_

_Después del diagnóstico del doctor Miller sobre Syd, Wes, tomó a Sky del brazo, hacia un lugar oscuro…_

"_Sky… ¿los tienes?"_

"_Señor…si, los tengo, pero no se los daré, sería traicionar a Zordon, a los rangers, a ella…"_

"_Si te refieres a Syd, no te preocupes, ella no se dará cuenta de nada, solo necesito que me los des…solo así mantendrás tu reputación en esta base…te conviene demasiado amigo… si no quieres también hundirte en el negocio si nos descubren…así te estas limpiando las manos, entiéndelo, podrás estar tranquilo…con syd si lo deseas, pero hazlo…dámelos"_

_Sky lo piensa detenidamente…era su felicidad con Syd…o su perdición y la pérdida de ella para siempre…_

"_Esta bien…aquí tienes" sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un hologramador, de donde hizo aparecer en sus manos de un solo chasqueo de láser un LCD, con todos los códigos, un reporte suyo, hecho por él_

"_Acabas de hacer que tu felicidad sea eterna" Dejándolo solo_

_Pasaron las horas…Wesley Collins, ignorando el viaje de su esposa, se encontraba revisando unos LCD._

_Fin del flash back_

"Así fueron las cosas señor, no le pude contar de forma detallada, ni presentarme como el principal responsable de esto, por lo mismo que estuve poseído por una fuerza imbatible…no logro recordar cómo sucedió…pero solo puedo recordar todas las maldades que hice…sobre todo con todos ustedes…y con lo mas sagrado que tuve y que ahora acabo de perder...mi esposa, Jennifer"

Todos, incluso el mismo Sky, quedaron impactados ante lo que habían escuchado, Zordon estaba al borde de la furia.

"Wesley…no puedo creer lo que escucho, elegí a comandantes sofisticados, pero veo que no era verdad, son débiles y muy fáciles de tentar… a los dos les confié esta base, incluyo a Jennifer en este grupo" Wes estuvo mas atento al mencionarse a su esposa "No debió revelar estos códigos a nadie, ni siquiera a Syd, sabiendo de los sentimientos hacia ti Sky, ella también tuvo la culpa y debería ser sancionada, pero debido a su renuncia, lo importante es encontrarla, a ella y a Syd, todos ustedes, en conjunto, los someteré a juicio por traición a los rangers, traición al sistema jerárquico de la base, responsables del endeudamiento excesivo de la base, todo eso y mas se les será juzgado en conjunto…pero en cuanto Jennifer y Syd aparezcan, deben hacerlo, de lo contrario, todos serán degradados, y todos los demás rangers, como responsables también, serán devueltos a la tierra, para así devolverlos a su tiempo y convocar a otras generaciones, han decepcionado a todos los rangers de toda existencia, se suponía que debían defender a la galaxia, no perjudicarla"

"Señor" Tommy habló por primera vez "Yo también tuve conocimiento de esto, así que debería sancionarme junto a ellos"

"¿Que dices?"

"Si señor, yo también estuve enterado de lo que Wesley haba a hacer, pero no me atreví a detenerlo"

"¿Pero cómo? Debiste haberlo hecho…no puedo continuar con esta discusión, desde este momento, los cuatro comandantes de esta base pierden toda autoridad sobre los rangers, yo tomaré el mando hasta que sean enjuiciados, el día en que Jen y Syd aparezcan…preocúpense por encontrarlas, todos ustedes me han decepcionado…"

"Pero Zordon…nosotros no tuvimos la intención de hacer daño a la base" Trent reclamó ante la que creía injusticia de Zordon

"Tiene razón…si tuviéramos la intención, no estaríamos ahora preocupados por esta situación" Trip no pudo contenerse tampoco

"Conozco muy bien a mis amigos, sobre todo a Jennifer, y ella no seria capaz de hacer nada contra la base, fueron los otros quienes iniciaron todo" Katie exclamó furiosa

"Si, además desde hace muchos años hemos estado combatiendo contra Snarps, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible, no puedo creer que crea que queremos hacer daño a la galaxia" Jack perdiendo la calma.

"De...De...Debe haber una solución a esto" Bridge un poco mas tranquilo que los demás

"Hay una única solución Bridge…demuéstrenlo" desapareciendo del holograma

Todo quedó en un sombrío silencio, mientras cada quien dando golpes a la mesa como Cole, o llorando como las gemelas o también mostrando caras de preocupación, quedaban al desamparo y a su propia suerte, todo por un trío de mujeres y un dúo de hombres, dispuestos a deshacer un gran grupo de lo que se suponía eran los defensores del universo.

Mientras en Mermaid beach, una habitación solitaria se encontraba en una suite de un hotel de la mas alta tecnología de vanguardia, se encontraba Jennifer, junto a una laptop, tratando algunos asuntos pendientes de la base, tratándose de comunicar con aquella persona a quien justamente le debía dar una explicación al por qué de su renuncia…además de…

"Señor, habla Jennifer…la misión esta cumplida"

Al otro lado de la habitación, un cuarto de rehabilitación se hallaba, con los mas altos cuidados intensivos para aquella paciente, victima de quemaduras intensas…

Y de la nada…unos ojos azules se abrieron de la gran masa de quemaduras…

Tori se hallaba en la cocina, junto a dos porciones de helados de fresa, para las gemelas, y vertiendo muy despacio y con cautela, el cianuro fue absorbido poco a poco por aquella mezcla de fresa, y leche, listos los helados para dar muerte a las gemelas…

Va hacia la habitación de las ya jóvenes…

"Niñas, les he traído unos helados, espero les guste" llevando en una charola los dos helados

"Pudimos haberlo hecho nosotras, no te parece… ¡Bruja! " Butterfly no muy amable con su futura madrastra

"Por favor Butty, no te enfades, solo son unos helados, ¿Que hay de malo en estos deliciosos? Son de fresa"

"NO vamos a….."

"espera hermanita…." Hansy acercándose a Tori, mientras le hacía una señal de alto "¿Por qué tanta amabilidad con nosotras?"

"¿Por que?, pues porque…las quiero, de veras niñas, son como unas…hijas para mi" mentirosa e hipócrita como siempre

"esta bien…déjanos los helados, muchas gracias"

"Muy bien" Dejando la charola "pero no se olviden…las quiero muchísimo…que lo disfruten" saliendo de la habitación, esperando la muerte de sus tres QUERIDAS futuras hijastras.

En Mermaid Beach, Sydney no podía recordar lo que le había sucedido, solo las quemaduras en su piel y el gran ardor en ella fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza de recuerdo…

"¿Que me pasó? ¿Donde estoy…¿Donde estoy?"

N/A: pues aquí les doy el Capitulo 19, espero les guste, dejen reviews, no se preocupen que hasta reclamos con abogados y todo es bien recibido 


	20. Penitencia II:Perféctamente calculado

Se le formó un gran nudo en la cabeza…

"¿Qué me pa-pa-pasó? ¿Qué es-e-es esto?"

Aquella voz fue escuchada por Cam, mientras arreglaba su armario; enseguida fue hasta ella, Syd…

"SYD…" yendo hasta su lecho "Tranquila, estas conmigo, tranquila Syd"

"Cam… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué…por que es-estoy aquí, ech-ch-ad-ad-ada? Me du-due-ele todo el cuer-erpo…siento que me ar-arde.

No sabía qué responderle

"Syd…debes estar serena, mira, llamaré a la comandante Collins y al doctor Miller para que te expliquen lo que pasó ¿De acuerdo?"

"Cam, por favor" con voz muy débil "De-debes decirme...Lo que sea que me-me-me haya pa-pasa-pasa-do, dímelo, te-te-te lo sup-pli-co"

"Yo no se, no se si…"

"Por favor…De-de-debes decir-m-me"

En ese momento El doctor Miller llega hasta la habitación, fue la salvación de Cam

"Hola Syd, parece que ya despertaste"

"Doc-to-tor, ¿Qué-qué me pa-pa-só?

"Pues…eh….no pasa nada Syd, solo…"

"Doctor…, po-por fav-fav-vo-vor, dígam-me-me, no-no soy tonta, al-algo pasa, ¿Dón-dónde e-e-estoy?

Ambos , Miller y Cam, se miraron con un signo de angustia…se hicieron una seña con los ojos…

"Syd…sé que no te va a gustar lo que te diga…pero debes ser muy fuerte, debes aceptar tu realidad y…"

"Doctor…no-no me asu-sus-ste, ¿QUÈ DEMONIOS TENGO?" hablando mas claro.

"Syd, tienes quemaduras muy graves y…no puedo garantizar que te recuperes por completo, vas a quedar desfigurada, y tal vez sea para siempre…lo siento Syd"

Fue un duro golpe para ella…

"Qué me esta diciendo? ¿Acaso…no podré …no seré…no…no…NOOOOOOOOOO"

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jennifer no quiso entrar…estaba tan cerca, pero no podía ir a verla…estaba muy ocupada, explicando muchas cosas…

"Zordon, ya cumplí con lo que dijiste, abandoné a mi esposo por mi bien hasta que se recupere por completo del hechizo de Snarps, saqué a Syd de la base para ver cual es su estado, después…prometió explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí, ¿Por qué mi esposo esta hechizado? ¿Por qué de esta manera? ¿Y las tres…"Z", Taylor y Tori? ¿qué les pasó? ¿Qué les pasó a todos? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro …rechazaron a Syd…¿por qué ella es así? No coincide con lo que me han contado de ella, Bridge y Jack…no…no…no entiendo nada"

Zordon, a través de la pantalla queda pensativo hasta que…

"Jennifer…desde que los reuní en la tierra, en aquel cuarto espacioso, sentí algo muy extraño en ellos, estuve viéndolos por mi centro de mando cuando llegaron al desierto, no eran los rangers que había citado…no eran los mismos que juraron proteger al planeta del mal…hubo algo de por medio"

"Pero…no entiendo… ¿dice que su comportamiento no era el mismo a como eran antes? ¿Pero cómo puede estar seguro? La primera vez que nos vimos todos juntos y lo conocimos fue en aquel tiempo y momento…no puede saber cómo eran antes o después de que las cosas pasaran no…"

"No veas solo lo que tus ojos y tu razón diga…un ranger lo es cuando jura proteger a las personas si interés, salvarlas del mal, y sobre todo…ser un equipo a la hora de la lucha, eso no fue algo que hubiese visto a su llegada…mira a Syd…la primera vez que la vieron…no paso ni un minuto y la rechazaron, sin ninguna razón"

"Si, y es algo que no me explico ¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia ella, qué demonios hizo? Ni siquiera hizo algo porque ni siquiera conocía a todos…solo yo la saludé en ese momento…"

_Flashback_

"_Bueno y por ultimo de los últimos, nuestra querida Sydney"_

_Todos la miran extrañados, pues había venido toda bien arreglada , perfumada, peinada como para ir a una fiesta, obviamente esto significaría el que ella sería en el futuro la mas discriminada por la mayoría, una vida de sufrimiento se le avecinaría_

"_hola a todos, mucho gusto"_

_Pero nadie la mira, todos tratan de alejarse de ella como pueden, solo por su aspecto, pero solo un miembro la mira, le da una sonrisa, dejando boquiabiertos a los demás rangers , esa persona seria su hada madrina_

"_hola Sydney, me da mucho gusto conocerte" acercándose, Jen le extiende la mano a vista de todos._

"_gracias" syd le responde dándole la mano_

"_Jen que hace" Wes le critica_

"_solo la saludo, cosa que por lo visto nadie ha hecho" levantando la voz y mirando a todos molesta "ni siquiera su propio grupo"_

_Fin del flashback_

"No te extrañes, pues lo que te diré no te va a agradar, y despejará tus dudas"

"Pues dígamelo señor, explíqueme de una vez qué esta pasando, lo que mas me preocupa en este momento es mi esposo, tuve que fingir dolor y amargura…aunque de verdad lo sienta, pero de coraje por esto que no llego a comprender…dígame, ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

"Jennifer…Syd es una de las guardianas del poder de la diosa del resurgimiento"

"¿Qué?

"Así es Jennifer, Snarps de alguna manera sabe quien es , o tal vez lo sospecha, pero ha hechizado no solo a tu marido….sino a todos los rangers, todo para cerciorar sus sospechas y hacerle la vida imposible…desde antes de conocer a todos "

"¿Qué me está diciendo señor…¿Que todo esto fue planeado? ¿Que desde antes de que llegaran las naves por nosotros, mi marido…era amante de Taylor?"

"Me temo…que si Jennifer, tanto Taylor, "Z" y Tori, desde antes de que los demás fueran hechizados, lo fueron ellas, la primera misión de Taylor, fue atrapar a tu marido para después recibir mas órdenes de Snarps y descubrir los códigos TOSCRERS"

Una lágrima salió de los tristes ojos cafés de Jen.

"Y mi marido…igual era infiel"

"Si, estuvo viéndose con ella, con remordimientos en la conciencia, pero desde que fue hechizado…siguió teniéndolos, pero cada vez con menor magnitud y vergüenza"

"sabe…siempre lo supe, yo misma me lo negaba…pero era inútil, yo lo sabía, pensaba que…todo era solo mi imaginación…pero ya ve, todo era verdad, esos imbéciles me hicieron la vida trizas, y yo pensando que él era una victima mas…ES UN DESGRACIADO, Y ELLA UNA MALDITA PROSTITUTA BARATA" El llanto cada vez la ahogaba mas.

"Taylor también es una víctima, si quieres culpar a alguien…culpa a SNARPS, ella es la causante de todo, la única que no tiene perdón, ha hecho maldades y barbaridades con las personas sin considerar los sentimientos de los otros, ni siquiera los de ellos mismos, no pidas venganza sobre la gente que…en verdad es buena…Wesley en el fondo te ama, piensa un poco en eso, después la decisión de perdonarlo es tuya, y de nadie mas.

"Ahora lo mío debe pasar a segundo plano, la que preocupa ahora es Syd, esta enterada de lo que le ha pasado, y Sky…"

"Él también es víctima…como todos, las únicas que no sufren del hechizo son las gemelas y tu"

"Eso también me tiene inquieta… ¿Cómo yo no sufrí todo esto? ¿Por qué Snarps…"

"¿Recuerdas tu desmayo?"

_Flashback_

"_Jen ven tu conmi...Jen, ¿Jen?" mira debajo suyo y..." JEN" mira a su esposa totalmente inconsciente después de la explosión y el temblor tan fuerte que hubo._

_Fin del flashback_

"Eso sí me acuerdo…sentí como…" acariciándose los brazos pensativamente.

"En los mensajes se liberó el hechizo que por alguna razón llego hasta ahí…de manos de Snarps, ahí se infectaron todos, las tres que antes te mencioné, ya estaban infectadas, hace varios meses atrás, debían cumplir con varias misiones"

"Qué… ¿Qué misiones?"

"Fueron varias, Taylor…con lo que tu ya sabes" Jennifer bajo la mirada "Tori, manteniendo comunicación previa con Tommy y "Z"…hacerle la vida imposible a Syd…conquistando a Sky sea como sea"

"Así que este era el plan maestro de Snarps…por eso no quiso pelear, nunca ganaba las peleas y en todo este tiempo no dio señales de vida…estaba todo armado y esquematizado…todo perfectamente calculado"

"Ya lo vez…nada sucede sin ninguna explicación…hasta los hechos con mayor sin razón, por ejemplo lo de Syd…ella no es precisamente alguien con pura dulzura y mesura…tiene su carácter, pero no deja de ser buena persona, el hechizo la debilitó mas, ahora lo entiendes y debes callar, hasta que sea conveniente hablar…en este momento lo mejor es sacarla de la base, para estudiar su caso, curarla y ver exactamente en qué consiste ese hechizo, para eso esta el doctor Miller, de inmediato le darás esa orden"

"Esta bien"

"Jennifer"

"¿Si?"

"Piénsalo…en el fondo te ama"

Volviendo hacia la base Ranger, después de la inspección y demás hechos, surgieron muchas cosas: reducción de muchos gastos, eliminación de los innecesarios, eliminación de diversiones, fiestas, etc. A pesar del esfuerzo dado en las batallas, dejaron de lado los lujos y detalles caros, hubo muchas peleas entre ellos, nada fue igual, desde el principio, los cuartos fueron despojados de los lujos y solo habían camas y unos pequeños buró, nada más. Ahora, todos se encargaban del mantenimiento de la base…limpian, lavan, cocinan, trabajan, entrenan, la vida dura que se merecían desde hacía tiempo… a pesar de ser victimas, de Snarps…

"Jack…pásame el desinfectante" Trip le rogaba mientras, subido a una escalera, limpiaba unas ventanas

"Aquí está" pasándoselo, luego regresó a su labor de barrer la sala de recreación

"Y díganme chicos… ¿Saben por qué la comandante Collins y Syd renunciaron a sus cargos y…desaparecieron?, es muy extraño" Dustin preguntaba dirigiéndose a los otros dos

"Pues no lo sé, pero ya que lo preguntas…he visto algo muy extraño en Syd últimamente…algo que no me gusta de ella, algo que…ha hecho que no le tenga la confianza que le tuve antes…esto ya va desde que llegamos aquí" dijo el que alguna vez fue su gran amigo: Jack

"Pues me parece que es por las confiancitas que tuvo con la comandante…siempre la prefería…no sabes cómo me molesta esto"

"Yo también pienso lo mismo" Trip bajando de las escaleras "Ella se ha ganado desde el primer día mínimo…la desconfianza de todos, hasta de la propia Alyssa, una vez me contó que le hablaba amablemente, pero aun así no confiaba en ella, nadie lo hace"

"Pues..." Jack pensativo "La verdad es que nunca supe por qué es tan…como es ella, tonta, sumisa, desorientada, maternal hasta el extremo…no es ella, no debería decirlo pero es una…"

"¿Hipócrita?, je je, todos lo pensamos así, es hipócrita, sin considerar lo demasiado infantil y soñadora, aquí somos gente seria, con los pies en la tierra, simplemente…no cabe aquí" Dustin habló, consumidas sus palabras por el hechizo que lo poseía, era en verdad una verdadera incoherencia, hablar tan mal de una persona sin tratar de ella, en eso consistía el hechizo.

"ya déjame de estar fastidiando, no te soporto" Katie gritaba como loca hacia Kira, peleándose por la cocina

"mas bien tú déjame de fastidiar, no te metas en mis asuntos, si quiero cocinarme algo, lo haré cuando yo quiera"

"Deberías aprender modales estúpida cantante…" Jalándose los pelos ambas

"Ya ya ya, basta" Jack las paraba "¿Qué les pasa? Solo por esa tontería de usar la cocina se deben estar peleando"

"No es solo por eso" Kira exaltada "Sino porque esta y todo su grupo de amigos han sido los culpables de esta desgracia, sin las estupideces de sus comandantes no habría pasado nada, son uno estúpidos"

"Mis amigos no son estúpidos, pero los tuyos si, son mas que estúpidos, son los culpables de todo esto, sobre todo por Tommy, es un patán no sabe ni siquiera querer a sus hijas y todos ustedes siguen su ejemplo"

"Cállate antes que…" de nuevo a la jaladora de pelos

Mientras otros llegaban peleándose también estos eran Cole y Hunter…

"No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo, nosotros no somos los culpables de todo esto, son los mismos comandantes con sus asistentes quienes dieron todo este alboroto" Cole tratando de defenderse

"No trates de tapar el sol con un solo dedo, bien que todos tus amigos son unos incompetentes, ahí están. Danny y Max como un par de tarados, mientras tanto Taylor se comporta como una prostituta, y bien que Alyssa debe seguir sus pasos"

"No te metas con mi novia estúpido" acercándose ambos para darse de golpes

Así, en cada rincón, peleas como estas se daban, todos culpándose por la desgracia ocurrida y los privilegios despojados, algo tonto, pero parte del cruel hechizo que sin duda era una de las estupideces que solo a Snarps se le podía ocurrir, pero dañaba, u desunía.

En medio de esta pelea, las gemelas solo escuchaban y veían con tristeza lo que ocurría y abrazadas miraban al cielo diciendo…

"Zordon…haz algo" Butterfly abrazando a su hermana Hansy

Yendo hasta el centro de comando, Wes, ya mejor de su accidente, revisaba melancólico algunos informes y demás LCD, Sky estaba con el, revisando algunos hologramas…

"Sky…debo decirte algo"

"Diga Señor" expulsando un poco de cólera y odio hacia la persona que, ya liberada del hechizo, en aquel, le desgració la vida

"Lamento haberte hecho daño…sabía que tu no querías hacer lo que te pedía pero…no lo sé…no era yo en ese momento yo…estaba poseído por algo, no sabes lo que eso significó para mi…perdí a mi esposa y…a un gran amigo, casi como un hijo para mi, perdóname Sky…perdóname por favor"

Acercándose a él, Sky lo miró de frente, queriéndole escupir todo lo que sentía…

"Sabe qué…" luego como cambiando de opinión, bajó su grado de odio, pasando a melancolía "Yo también me sentí así, cuando me enamoré de Syd…sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía…que algo me poseía, pero se había desvanecido, se convirtió en…puro amor , amor hacia ella, no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo demasiado, y sé el daño que le hice, al principio no me dolía tanto, pero después de hacerle el amor, después de sentir su cuerpo junto al mió…ese desinterés se hizo humo…la amé desde entonces…o tal vez desde antes, pero me equivoque…y con "z"…no podía desgraciarle la vida sabiendo que yo amaba a otra mujer"

"Al menos tuviste las agallas de definirte en una mujer, no ni siquiera me definí en mi propia esposa…ahora, me arrepiento, simplemente…me arrepiento, amo a Jennifer, la amo, ahora…Snarps debe estar celebrando…celebrando por esos códigos, malditos códigos"

Y así, hablaron aquellos que por fortuna, lograron librarse de aquel hechizo que los consumió, y los despojó de lo que mas amaban en la vida, así fuese uno después de cumplir su vil misión, y el otro no, no lo liberó su cumplimiento ni so obediencia, lo liberó el amor, el de una mujer, que pudo mas que el mas poderoso hechizo maligno que puede ser muy estúpido, pero que al fin y al cabo dañó a mucha gente, hasta lo mas estúpido lo hace, sin perdón.

Yendo hasta las sedes le la fortaleza de Snarps, aquella vil emperatriz que en sus hechizos estúpidos y sin razón, logro la desunión de los rangers, celebraba con gozo aquel gran triunfo…

"hahahaha este ha sido un muy buen gran triunfo, hahahaha…las cosas salieron tan bien, hasta mejor de cómo yo lo quería, ahora esos malditos rangers están muy desunidos y desterrados de la protección e Zordon…creo que ya es hora de aplastarlos como insectos hahaha, ¡Thy! Prepara las armas y las naves. Hoy la base ranger se despide de esta galaxia y nada podrá detenernos ya, hahahahaha

Thy estaba a unos metros de ella…

"Como mande mi señora"

N/A: bueno, esta es mi vigésima entrega de este fic, espero les guste, gracias por aquellos que lo leen, espero sus críticas pues me sirven de mucho, sobre todo las mas duras XD

Saludos cordiales, gablu92!


	21. Rendición y Venganza I

La base era un caos total, nada había sido paz desde la quiebra de la base y la huida de Syd con Jen, después de la pelea, todos se fueron sosegando un poco, tuvieron que separarlos como fuera los demás que no estuvieron, mientras, la alarma sonó a todo volumen…

_ALERTA ROJA ALERTA ROJA NAVES INTRUSAS ATACANDO BASE DE ENERGÍA CENTRAL_

Todos fueron de inmediato hacia el centro de comando, como ni Sky ni Wesley estaban de humor para hacer su trabajo, Tommy tomó las riendas…

"Snarps" Tommy muy impactado "Regresó a atacar, y con una tripulación de darkbots muy grande"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Danny preguntó

"Solo pelear, Cole, quedas a cargo…yo hablaré con los demás comandantes"

"Si señor" Cole con seguridad "vamos chicos"

"¿Y por qué él a cargo?" Shane habló en un tono muy fuerte

"Por que así lo decido yo, ¿Quedó claro?" Tommy ante una mirada muy fija de parte suya

"Si señor" tragándose su rabia

De inmediato todos fueron hacia la pista de aterrizaje, a luchar con lo pudieran, atravesaban una fuerte crisis y el personal se había reducido, además del arsenal, mas su inoportuna desunión, tenían todas las de perder.

Mientras en Mermaid Beach, Jennifer, fue hacia el doctor Miller, hacia su oficina todo lo que Zordon le había dicho era cierto: debían hacerle estudios a Syd para detener la malicia de Snarps, además para reconstruir su dañada piel de las quemaduras intensas…

Tocan la puerta…

"Adelante" Miller avisa en un tono frió desde su asiento, desde su escritorio de su oficina.

"Doctor Miller" Jen, abriendo la puerta.

"Comandante Collins" Cambiando a un tono mas sorpresivo y un poco alegre "Pero…siéntese por favor" Ofreciéndole un asiento "Acabo de pedir algunos análisis para una futura solución que me acaban de hacer presente: Podemos intervenir a Sydney para una reconstrucción láser de su sistema dermatológico, hablé con muchos especialistas de por aquí el día de hoy y las probabilidades son cada vez mas acertabas de lo que yo esperaba, ni yo mismo podía creerlo.

"Me alegro mucho" Jen, en un tono alegre "Al fin podremos darle esperanzas a Syd, después de todo lo que le ha pasado"

"Eso si"

"Doctor, necesito que le haga unos análisis para detectar la causa de su comportamiento actual…sabrá usted lo del hechizo de Snarps…"

"Esta en lo cierto" Miller, un poco serio "Comandante…mas bien a usted no sé lo que le ha pasado, la he notado triste estos últimos días"

"Son tantas cosas doctor, que seria mucho tiempo utilizado para contarle, la historia es larga, todo comenzó un día en que…"

La historia se iría al secreto mutuo entre ambos…

Mientras en la base Ranger, Tommy fue hasta la sala de recreaciones, ahí se encontraba Wes, sentado en un sillón, muy pensativo y sin ganas de nada…

"Wes, acaba de sonar la alarma" en tono suave y preocupante por la situación de su amigo.

"Alarma…tantas alarmas…alarmas para todo, menos para advertirte que tu vida cambiaría por completo…por una estupidez" Abrazando una almohada, mientras acariciaba su anillo de matrimonio

"Wes, yo…"

"Lo sé" interrumpiéndolo "Me lo advertiste, tu me lo advertiste, pero no hice caso, ¡FUI UN COMPLETO Y VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO!"

"Wesley" Tomando a Wes de los hombros "Tu estuviste hechizado, sin ganas de hacer caso, entiéndelo, ya la perdiste, ya no puedes hacer nada"

"¡NO!" Alterado " Yo no pude luchar por ella en el pasado, le confesé mi amor cuando estaba a pasos de irse, cometí un error, y cometí uno peor, pero no voy a seguir siendo el estúpido que fui una vez…voy a luchar por ella, aunque sea desde cero, no me importa nada mas que ella, ¡La amo!"

"Lo sé" Tommy mas pausado y calmado "Pero debes darle tiempo, un poco nada mas, después de lo que pasó, ella esta muy dolida"

"No puedo…debo darle una explicación, decirle cómo en verdad fueron las cosas, aunque ella no me lo creyera en años"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, ella no va a creerte en años, tal vez mas, pero puede hacerlo si le das tiempo para calmarse un poco, al menos espera a que ella vuelva"

"¿Y si la pierdo?"

"Deberás aceptarlo, nada mas"

De regreso a Mermaid Beach, Jennifer acababa de contárselo todo al Doctor Miller, simplemente no lo podía creer…

"NO lo puedo creer…hasta eso ha podido llegar la maldad de Snarps"

"¿Sin considerar lo otro?"

"Con o sin, es abominable, algo que no lo hubiese esperado ni de la peor villana existente"

"Sobre todo eso otro, del menos esperado, mi propio esposo"

"No hable mas de eso, que siendo hechizado o no, se comportó como un canalla…OH discúlpeme…"

"Descuide, después de todo…tiene razón, es un desgraciado" de sus Ojos cafés, Jen deja salir una lágrima

"Comandante" Alcanzándole un pañuelo "NO se ponga triste, además, la vida continúa, ahora solo debemos pensar en el hechizo que lo tiene así, y a los demás"

"Eso espero, porque ahora que lo pienso, esto que siento no será nada comparado…a lo que Syd va a tener que enfrentar, cuando se recupere por completo"

En la habitación de Syd, entre tubos y respiradores, ella aún con conciencia, empezaba a recordar aquellos momentos que alguna vez le dieron sonrisas…

_Después de varios minutos, en la pista de aterrizaje, los dos amantes fueron refugiados por una nave muy amplia y cómoda, ambos no podían mas con los besos, caricias, y piropos al oído que se dieron y daban durante el "prudente camino"._

"_Sky, te amo demasiado" "y yo a ti, mi vida" entre besos y caricias ambos caen hasta el asiento del piloto de la nave, por suerte, era de lunas oscuras, nadie podría verlos._

"_Sky, que……….."_

"_SHHSHHHHHHHH descuida mi amor, sólo amémonos como nunca lo hemos hecho en nuestras vidas"_

"_pero…………."_

"_no tengas miedo, lo que pase, será porque nos amamos……………y eso es lo que importa…el amor que nos tenemos"_

"_Sky…….nunca me dejes, no destruyas lo que ya hemos construido, prométeme que…..nunca vas a traicionarme"_

Y a la vez penas…

"_Llévensela presa" Wesley ordenó_

_Después de tomar una decisión, el comandante de la base ranger dio la orden que se acostumbraba dar cuando se cometía una falta de esa magnitud, mientras iban llevándosela presa._

Fueron más las penas…

_El intercomunicador de Sky había quedado olvidado por él mismo en la celda de Syd, así que ella , para ver si era urgente, recogió el intercomunicador y empezó a escuchar lo que Wes decía, sin activar el habla en el intercomunicador…_

"_Hay Sky, como siempre algo se te debe de olvidar, a ver que desea el comandante"_

_Te estuve buscando por toda la base pero bien que no te encuentras pues, debes estar muy ocupado por lo de tu boda…_

"_si, muy ocupado" irónica_

_Pero bueno, directo al grano, espero que hayas conseguido esos códigos de parte de Syd, si ya lo hiciste ya no le veo necesidad de que sigas fingiendo estar con ella_

_Un duro golpe daba contra el pecho de Syd…_

_Ya puedes ir dejándola y bajándola de su nubecita, sino pues será mejor que te apresures, no nos queda mucho tiempo…_

"_No puede ser…..no puede ser" se decía a si misma como el dolor corría por sus venas y le llegaba hasta el corazón ahora destrozado_

_Y bien, ahora espero que por lo menos tengas la cortesía de contestar ese bendito intercomunicador, nos vemos" _

_Y una lágrima fue cayendo por la mejilla de Sydney Drew…_

Tratando de explicarse por qué, así que después de tanto pensar solo podía decirse a ella misma…

"Me voy a vengar" pensaba "Me voy a vengar de ti, Sky Tate.

De regreso a la base, Tommy debía hacer algo por Sky, ya había ayudado a Wes, ahora estuvo comandando la tropa, pero faltaba otro, entró hasta su habitación, Sky estaba sentado en su cama, muy pensativo…

"Sky" Tommy dudando un poco "la alarma acaba de sonar, tal vez debas ir a ayudar"

"Creo que…no voy a poder comandante, pero…les deseo buena suerte"

Tommy se acercó furioso y de una sola lo golpeó de la manera más brutal…

"¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA, SOMO RANGERS Y NADIE SE PUEDE RENDIR ASI COMO ASI SOLO POR UNA MUJER, ASI QUE VAS A IR HACIA EL CENTRO DE COMANDO A AYUDAR A WES SIN DISCUTIR ¿ESTA CLARO?!

"¡NO!, no voy a pelear, no más voy a pelear, no mas"

Tommy no dijo nada mas, se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer nada, y se fue…

-----

N/A: cada vez esta mas interesante Xd, aquí tiene el capitulo 21, sigan con sus críticas

Nos vemos

gablu92!


	22. Rendición y Venganza II

Capitulo 22 : Rendición y Venganza II

Después de salir todos de la base, en sus respectivas naves, haciendo una barrera por todo los alrededores de la base; Cole dio órdenes de disparar directamente al enemigo, crear un cerco alrededor de ellos y aniquilarlos por completo, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo…

"Si piensas que resultará eso, no cuentes conmigo" Hunter habló de entre los primeros

"Cierra la boca, lo que dice esta bien" Max, enfrentándosele

"Mejor que cada uno se enfrente a un grupo de darkbots, y asunto solucionado" Trent no dijo mas.

"Si quieres hacer eso, pues hazlo, yo iré de frente a destruir la nave principal… ¡quién está conmigo!" Jack propuso de una manera muy agresiva

Pero nadie pudo responder, porque mientras discutían, toda una tripulación de darkbots atacó con sus rayos láser, provocando el disperso de todas las naves ranger, abriendo paso a la base central de arsenal de la base…mientras una de las naves centrales se retiraba anticipádamente

"¡DÉJEN DE DISCUTIR!" Alyssa pidió en casi un ataque de nervios

Un ultra rayo láser fue disparado por los darkbots, haciendo retumbar todo el espacio, y las naves también, inmediatamente se dirigieron a atacar la base motora, con un rayo láser, dándoles en casi toda su extensión, haciendo que esta explosionara por dentro toda la base junto con todo su arsenal, y personal, a la vez que la base quedó sin energía alguna.

"¡NO!" Todos los rangers dijeron al unísono.

Mientras en Mermaid beach, Jennifer trabajaba en unos files, mientras que su laptop mostró imágenes de lo sucedido con la base…

"No puede ser" Jennifer impactada "¡MILLER! ¡MILLER!"

Corriendo a toda velocidad buscaba en todos los rincones al doctor, pero en la recepción…

"Lo siento Comandante" dijo la recepcionista "El doctor Miller acaba de salir hacia la clínica con una paciente suya para una operación, puede que tarde mucho"

"Sydney" dijo en voz baja

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Aww…no, no es nada" despertando de un cortísimo pensamiento " Avíseme cuando vuelva, y dígale que necesito verlo enseguida

"Como diga"

Saliendo de la recepcion hacia la calle, Jen quedó de nuevo pensativa, y a la vez angustiada, por lo que había visto…

"La base"

Mientras en la fortaleza de Snarps, Mericcsa fue a darle el último informe a su ama y señora…

"Los rangers fueron eliminados mi señora, bueno…su fortaleza, no les queda ni una sola arma con qué defenderse, y en pocas horas, no les quedará nada de energía

"Bien…muy bien…dije que los quería muertos…estarán muertos…pero de miedo…un miedo profundo a mi poder y mi ira…se irán derrotados y así podré tener todo el control…¡Muahahahahaha!"

"pero eso no es todo mi señora…recuerde que el hechizo sigue vigente, salvo algunos miembros en que podremos…confiar un poco mas…"

"Tienes toda la razón del universo…esta bien, quítales de una vez por todas ese hechizo, pero a las tres…me las dejas como están"

"Como diga, mi ama"

Y de un conjuro suyo, una masa de energía salió de la fortaleza, rumbo a todo lo hechizado…

Llegando hacia los rangers, en sus respectivas naves, todos recibieron unas grandes descargas, quedando inconscientes, a la vez que los comandantes estando en la nave, salvo Wes.

Un mes después…

Jennifer, junto con el doctor Miller, estaba esperando el despertar de Syd de la operación…

"Y durante el vendaje de la piel, las computadoras detectaron una reacción extraña del cuerpo de Syd, fue como una descarga…su corazón se aceleró como nunca, al igual que su presión" Miller explicaba ciegamente (sin saber nada) cómo el hechizo se desvaneció del cuerpo de Syd

¿Puede que sea el hechizo? Jen preguntó

"Esperé algunas semanas para recién decírtelo ahora dándome un lapso de tiempo para comprobarlo…si, es lo mas probable; además que nuestros contactos en la base ranger me aseguraron que…tu esposo tuvo los mismos síntomas…Hace semanas atrás"

Jen tuvo un momento de impresión, bajó la mirada un poco…

"Entonces…se recuperó…es el mismo de antes"

"Si" con un poco de tristeza

"Bien…que así sea, ahora lo que importa es Syd…espero haya salido bien"

"Pues si todo sale como lo planeamos, te aseguro que el primer resultado…será el único, es decir, la veremos ahora mismo como fue antes, con una piel, un poco mas delicada, pero tan blanca y tersa como siempre lo fue"

"Me alegro, al fin podremos verla sonreír de nuevo, y demostrarle que puede seguir adelante con su vida, sobre todo después de lo de Sky…Sky"

Otra vez un momento de impresión

"¿Sucede algo comandante?"

"No…es que…cada vez que digo su nombre…no lo sé…siento algo que me…me dice algo" poniendo su mano en el pecho "como si fuese a tener alguna conexión con él…no me lo tome a mal, pero es como si…con decirle que muchas veces desde que llegamos aquí, he estado pensando en él"

"No me diga que…"

"No piense mal comandante, además le llevo varios años encima jejeje, pero siento como si…"

Antes de terminar la frase, unos movimientos de Syd, desde su cama, fueron notorios, había despertado

"Syd…que bueno que despertaste" Jen le habló con mucha felicidad en sí misma

"Comandante" Syd, con voz muy clara le habló "¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo salió todo?"

"Todo salió maravillosamente bien, de seguro ya eres la misma de antes"

"La misma…no lo creo…es mas…no comprendo nada de lo que ha pasado…lo recuerdo todo pero…es como si no me conociera a mi misma…me siento extraña…no hay tristeza en mi…no entiendo nada…"

"No sigas mas" Jennifer interrumpiéndola "estas confundida, todo ya pasó...el hechizo ya no te tiene controlada ni triste, ahora veras cómo…"

"Sky…Sky…no me tiene triste…pero me ha dado ganas de vengarme, de hacerle pagar a ese canalla todo lo que me hizo, ya no seré la tontita que ese hechizo me hizo aparentar, soy la misma, y con mis garras de siempre voy a hacer que se haga justicia"

"Recuerda que también estuvo hechizado"

"Eso no lo justifica, lo que hizo fue una canallada y punto…no voy a ceder, lo voy a…"

"No pienses de mas niña, ahora descansa, que en unas horas te quitarán el vendaje, debo irme ahora, tengo que hablar con el doctor Miller"

"Esta bien…buena suerte"

Pero Jen no entendió lo que le quería decir

Saliendo, Miller, la llevó hacia el restaurante del hotel, ordenaron y almorzaron, mientras…

"Comandante…quisiera que nos hablemos de tu…para darnos mas confianza"

"¿De tu?"

"Si, verá…veras, quisiera preguntarte algo y…creo que lo podré hacer si…nos tenemos mas confianza"

"esta bien…doc…disculpa….William…"

"Solo Will"

"esta bien…Will, de qué quieres hablarme"

"Bueno…Jen…tu sabes que estas pasando por algo difícil, con respecto a tu esposo pero…" tomándola de las manos " Creo que debes darte otra oportunidad, buscar a otro que en verdad te merezca…Jen…yo…yo quisiera ser ese hombre que en verdad te merezca…te amo"

Por tercera vez consecutiva, Jen queda impactada

"Como…¿Cómo dice…dices?"

"Siento esto desde que llegaste a la base…mira, no me importa si todavía eres casada, pero considero que a pesar de eso…"

"Déjame pensarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que me dejes pensarlo…por lo menos hasta que salgamos de Mermaid Beach hasta la base…creo que ya fue demasiado descanso"

"Esta bien…pero no olvides lo que te dije…te esperaré"

"Gracias"

Terminaron de almorzar y fueron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Continuará…


	23. Reflexion

Toda la noche, Jennifer pensó lo último que Miller le había disque propuesto, no sabía qué decidir, pero había algo seguro, y es que alguien saldría herido de esta situació, sea miller, Wesley, o ella misma

De pronto, Nuevamente Zordon llamó por su lap top

"Jen" habló Zordon

"Zordon" incorporándose hasta su escritorio, como signo de formalidad

"Debo informarte que el hechizo ya ha sido roto"

Jennifer quedó desconcertada...podríamos considerarlo como un impacto más del día aún no terminado

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Surgieron algunas descargas desde el cuerpo de cada ranger provocando aceleración de la respiracion, ritmo cardiaco y pulso arterial...incluso el de Syd"

"Supe que a ella ya se le ha manifestado mejoría ne ese aspecto...Por amor de Dios, si ya lo sabía, el doctor miller mem lo había comunicado" Pensativa "Zordon...quisiera saber más de todo esto..¿Cómo es que cada uno fue víctima de todo esto?"

"Todos tenemos en nuestros corazones dos dimensiones, una blanca y otra oscura, la blanca son los buenos sentimientos y las virtudes de cada uno, en cambio la oscura, son todas las malicias y defectos, el hechizo hizo despertar en cada uno la dimensión oscura, en diferente forma"

"Y por qué yo no fui atacada por el hechizo"

"El desmayo fue una reacción que provocó la liberación de energía negativa sobre el hechizo, absorbiéndolo y volverse nada"

"¿Energía negativa?"

"Tu dimensión oscura"

"¿Trata de decirme que mi dimensión oscura se rebeló contra el hechizo?"

"No precisamente...tu dimensión blanca utilizó a la oscura para tal reacción"

mayores impresiones

"Sigo sin entender nada"

"De alguna manera presentiste toda esta tragedia, en tu inconsciente y por tal motivo tu dimension blanca estuvo alerta hasta la hora de la llegada de los mensajes"

"pero...¿Por qué fui la única queestuvo alerta'"

"Eso solo tú te lo podrás responder"

"Esta bien, ahora, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que sería prudente volver mañana mismo a la base"

"Estas en un completo error, los ranegrs deben asimilar la situación primero, recuerda que tanto tu como Syd fueron las afectadas de todo esto, y nacerá de ellos un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, sin mencionar el estado en que se encuentran, el departamento de arsenal fue totalmente destruido, y tardará tal vez meses en volverse a reconstruir"

"Ahora snarps tendrá mayor ventaja al vernos mas vulnerables"

"Un ranger nunca debe rendirse jamás, Snarps comenzará a confiarse de su victoria y no les hará el mínimo caso, este lapso de tiempo debemos aprovecharlo la máximo, ellos en la base, y ustedes aqui"

"Como diga Zordon"

--

En la base ranger, luego de una rápida llegada de las neves por el modo piloto automático, despertáron en camillas... el personal sobreviviente, sobre todo en de enfermería se había encargado de lo suyo

Cada uno se encontraba sin saber lo que había pasado, todo era demasiado confuso...

"Mi cabeza" Alyssa inicó los quejidos

"¿Donde estoy?" Jack intentó hablar más, pero las fuerzas no le daba para mas

el resto solo gemía y se preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado...segun varios lo único que recordaban era la caja negra de mensajes en sus respectivas casas, en la tierra...buen tiempo el perdido desde ese entonces.

las gemelas estaban momentáneamente a cargo de todo esto; Sky y Wes estaban al costado de cada una, esperando mayor recuperacion de cada ranger...

"No lo puedo creer, hasta esto ha llegado la maldad de Snarp" Sky desconcertado

"Ni siquiera se ensució las manos, hizo todo de la manera mas baja" butterfly hacía sus manos puños de cólera

"Ahora empezará la verdadera batalla contra el mal, el juego acaba de terminar, ahora viene lo peor"Wes repetía lo mismo en su cabeza por ratos

"Solo espero que para eso nos hayamos recuperado" Hansy soltó despues de atender a uno de los afectados

"Lo dudo" Wes respondió

Ahora mismo, el drama de esta aventura llegó a su fin, ahora vendrá la verdadera pelea entre en bien y el mal, aunque el bien tenga que empezar por volverse a unir, y recuperar la confianza perdida

Al día siguiente, loa rangers despertaron por completo, recordaban cada uno lo sucedido tanto con todos como con uno mismo, simplemente no podían creer loq ue había pasado

"Es algo que ni yo mismo lo pudiera creer" max dijo para despues quedarse mudo

"La maldad no tinee límites" Cole entristecido

"Debemos hacerle pagar por todo" Kira dijo enfurecida"

Comentarios parecidos se dió con cada uno

Tanto Ransick como nadira, quienes por sus antiguas condiciones de seres mutantes, no habían sido dañados por el hechizo, Ally tampoco fue afectada, las razones aún eran desconocidas;fueron tambien ayudando en lo que podían con todos los rangers

"Lo malo es que jen y Syd se han ido" Ransick habló con mucha pena

"No merecían nada de esto" Nadira respondió "Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo habran reaccionado ambas espues de haberse desvanecido el hechizo"

"No lo sé" Jack dijo " Pero aceptemos que se fueron con razon, lo que es inexplicable es el moso tan estupido con que sucedieron las cosas...yo no rechazaría a alguien por su forma de vestir...menos a una de mis mejores amigas

"Nadie lo haría viejo" Dustin respondió enérgicamente

"Si que Snarps es demasiado drmática y poco imaginativa...hasta parece tonto todo lo que ha pasado, todas las peleas, fueron...por tonterías, y sus consecuencias fueron fatales" Hunter explicó a los demás

Wes escuchó lo último y le dió la razon, desde las niñerías mas niñas , se podía desatar una desunión que afectaría a todos, se suponía , desde lo mas absurdo, se podía desatar la ira y la pena de personas que se amaron por mucho tiempo, el caso propio lo comprobaba.

En Mermaid Beach, Syd ya estaba fuera de peligro, algo melancólica habló ante jennifen, quien estaba con ella...

"Jen, quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿de qué se trata?"

"No me vuelvas a llamar niña"

ambas rieron juntas

"Syd, creo que no es el momento para preguntartelo pero...¿Qué harás en caso que volvamos a la base, no podemos quedarnos aqui por siempre, tenemos una misón que cumpli y..."

"jen, debes saber que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, nada impedirá que Sky pague por todo lo que ha hecho, si tu fuiste una de las que no fue afectada por el hechizo, Sky bien tampoco pudo haber sido afectado...él lo hizo a conciencia suya"

"Es algo que no lo puedes saber fácilmete"

"Olvidémos esto por favor...quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿Un favor?"

"Si...No quiero volver a la base...quiero tomarme un tiempo sola, sin recordar nada...tal vez con un cambio de look"

"sabes...no sería mala idea...un cambio no ahría daño"

Algo no muy comun en ella, pero fue lo que ella dijo

" esta bien, hagámoslo"

"Bien...como que también debo hacer algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"aceptar cierta proposición"

Jennifer salió de la habitación e Syd, y elladió un grito de felicidad

--

miller paseaba por la playa, mojándose los pies, pensativo, ansioso de la respuesta que jen le puediese dar...en eso, una voz dulce llega a oir desde el extremo

"jen"gritó

"Will...acepto, acepto ser tu novia...te quiero"

no esperaron mas, y el querere se selló con un dulce y profundo beso.

--

n/a: disculpen la demora, pero no pude escribir por el colegio, espero poderles escribir pronto

cuidense

adios!


	24. estrategias para regresar I

Kira se encuentra acomodando su ropa , mientras espera a la tina que se llene para darse un baño, ya hace dos meses que sucedió el rompimiento del hechizo y la reconstrucción de la base, cada vez va pasando el tiempo con una rapidez bárbara.

Trent aparece en su habitación rodeándole la cintura...

"Hola mi cielo"

"Hay...me asustaste" respondió casi saltando del susto

"Pues si...y espera a que te diga lo que te voy a proponer ...sientate cariño, que vas a caerte de espaldas"

Desde las afueras de la habitación, se escuha un "SI" muy entonado

---

Jennifer esta con Syd, ya recuperada de la operación, ahora luce su piel sonrojada y suave, como siempre la ha tenido, ellas conversaban de varias cosas...

"Tengo muchas ganas de verle la cara a Wes cuando se entere de tu noviazgo con el doctor Miller"

"No creo que le agrade la idea, pero tendrá que hacerse la idea de que tamien necesito rehacer mi vida"

"¿Piensas pedirle el divorcio?"

Jen queda callada, pero evade la pregunta...

"Ya llegamos al salón de belleza"

bajó la velocidad de su vehículo y estacionó justo al frente del salón...

"¿Qué te vas a hacer Syd?"

"Tal vez...deje de lado los rizos...¿y tu?"

"Tal vez deje de lado el cabello liso" sonriendo

---

Wesley esta en el centro de comando hablando con Zordon, temas acerca de todo lo ocurrido...

"No creo que Snarps este tan confiada despues de tanto daño que ha hecho...buscará hacer mas daño con tal de aniquilarnos poco a poco" Wesley dijo melancólico a Zordon

"Snarps esta demasiado confiada de que hayan malentendidos entre ustedes, pero deben tener fe en ustedes mismos y sobre todo volver a tenerse confianza y crearse mas confianzaentre ustedes...Tommy me ha dicho que no tienes ganas ni de pelear"

"Desde que jen se fue..."pensando "No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado, algo tan infantil ha destruido mi matrimonio"

"Le fuiste infiel antes del hechizo"

"Tuve mucho miedo...siempre le decia a Taylor que no lo hicieramos, que estaba mal...pero todo fue en vano, cai a sus pies y desde que perdí el control sobre mi...todo fue tan frio, tan diferente...Jen nunca me lo perdonará, fue ella quien me enseñó tantas cosas, cada vez que he peleado es porque sabía que ella estaba cerca de mi apoyándome, ayudándome...pero ya no...toda esa fuerza que me inspiraba se ha ido...y todo por estúpido y canalla"

"Debes explicarle muchas cosas el día que la vuelvas a ver"

Wes abrió los ojos de tal forma que casi se le salían, al igual que el corazón...

"¿Ella vendrá?"

"Tal vez...no lo se, pero si algún dia la vez, debes explicarle todo ...al igual que a los demás...debemos crear una estrategia para derrotar a Snarps, buscarle un punto débily atacar con fuerza"

"Asi lo haremos Zordon...espero que todo haya sido por alguna razón en especial...lo que no entiendo es...¿Por qué Snarps buscó la manera mas tonta de dividirnos?"

esa pregunta la han formulado muchas personas más...

---

Jen y Syd terminaban de pagar la cuenta del salón, Miller y Cam esperaban en el vehículo como habían acordado, para irse todos al hotel...estaba ya oscureciendo

Cuando salieron...estaban totalmente cambiadas...

"WOW" dijeron los dos al unísono

---

Por la noche, unas voces estrenduosas se escuchaban por toda la base...

"VAMOS A CASARNOS MAÑANA...ESTAN TODOS INVITADOS"

¡Quienes eran? ...pues Kira y Trent, comprometidos un dia y a punto de casarse al día siguiente...todo aquel que escuchaba la noticia se quedaba helado...

"¿Kira y Trent se casarán mañana?" Shane le preguntaba a Ransik

"Parece que si...lo extraño es que...¿no crees que es demasiado rápido para una boda?" cargando a su nieto ,cada vez mas grande, que estaba ya durmiéndoseen sus brazos

"Pues si...creo que han aparecido dos nuevos locos enamorados...hablo por...no te ofendas por favor..."

"Descuida..a mi tambien me pareció una locura que Lucas y Nadira fuesen pareja y tuvieran un niño tan rápido...pero al final son muy felices"

"Pues si"

En una esquina se encontraba Sky, todavía deprimido...

"¿Una boda?"

---

"¿Se van a casar mañana?" Syd preguntó a cam, quien le había dado la noticia mientras cenaban

"Pues si, asi escuché al doctor Miller mientras le ayudaba a formular tus cremas para la cara y el cuerpo, asi que esta noche debemos empacar para irnos...bueno, en realidad me enteré antes de otra manera...

"¿Cómo asi?"

---

"¿Le dijiste a Cam que llamara a Trent para que le propusiera matrimonio a Kira?" Miller le preguntó a Jennifer "Pero es algo muyy descabellado...¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo asi?"

"No me regañes Will, además ya era hora de que se casen esos dos...y por otro lado...esa boda es el momento preciso..."

"Pero..¿Preciso paa qué? lo que hiciste fue casi ..no casi no...los obligaste a dar un paso que quien sabe si ellos estan seguros"

"Si lo estan will , para que te enteres ellos han tenido un noviazgo desde hace varios meses, quizás años, el punto es que con esta boda, Syd y yo podremos regresar a la base..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Como lo oyes, llegaremos a la base tomando omo excusa la realización de la boda...les daremos regalo de bodas y demás..."

"No le veo la necesidad"

"La necesidad de volver de una vez a la base...y poner todo en orden"

"hablas omo si quisieras vengarte"

"Eso mismo quisiera hacer...pero..."tartamudeándo "no puedo"

Miller la queda mirando...

"Will, debemos empacar de inmediato, mañana mismo salimos para la base"

"Esta bien, no te voy a reclamar...pero...debes relajarte...y no pensar en lo malo" la asía de la cintura y en un beso se deriva todo el amor en una noche.

---

"No te lo puedo creer... si que ayudaste muy bien a la comandante...pero me pregunto si en la base ya lo sabrán"

"De seguro que si...incluso Sky...lo lamento...no debí mencionártelo"

"No te preocupes...oie Cam...¿aceptarías ser mi novio?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te lo explicaré a detalle...ahora debemos terminar de comer, pues debemos empacar para irnos mañana"

**Continuará...**


	25. estrategias para regresar II

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para dos acontecimientos: La boda de Kira y Trent y el regreso de Jen y Syd.

Las dos últimas esperaban en la recepción del hotel los útimos avisos para poder abordar la nave que las había trasladado hacia donde estaban ahora, mientras, hablában...

"¿Estas nerviosa?" Jen le pregunta a Syd, quien con un espejo miraba su belleza recuperada, para arreglar alguna imperfección.

"Un poco" pensativa "Pero a la vez serena y tranquila...sé que podré explicar a viva voz que yo soy inocente de lo que pasó con Nadira y su bebé"

"Pues no creo que recuerden eso con claridad...además fue ese odio hacia ti efecto del hechizo...no los puedes culpar por algo que no lo han hecho a conciencia, Ni Nadira ni ransik fueron afectado por su condición de mutantes, debes..."

"Ellos aún lo recuerdan, yo lo sé, además, quien sabe si ellos me ven como a una criminal, como una cómplice de..."

"Deja de decir disparates, eso no puede ser...todos han vuelto a ser los de antes y lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera se acuerden del rechazo que te tenían"

"Pues si...Jennnifer..."

"Dime"

"¿Tu crees que..."z" haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes?"

"Tal vez si...Zordon me dijo que todos habian recibido la descarga..."

Jen quedó un poco pensativa y de pronto su puno fue cerrándose de tal manera que parecía hacer implosión, su mirada,que dejaba escapar una lágrima, era de odio, y de tristeza...

"¿Que te pasa jen?" tomandola del hombro

"Taylor"

"¿Crees que tambien haya salido del hechizo?"

"Eso espero...porque de lo contrario soy capaz de ..." pero dejó de hablar, cerrando los ojos

---

"Estoy muy emocionada" Kira decía despues de probarse el vestido de novia que una señora del personal de electricidad, que por cierto hizo un muy buen trabajo al acabar en menos de un mes abastecer de energía a toda la base, le había prestado...

"¿No crees que es muy rápido este matrimonio?" Ally le preguntaba mientras se las ingeniaba para hacerle un bonito peinado que caiga bien con el velo.

"¿y se lo dirás a tus padres?" Alyssa le pregunto

"Será una sorpresa estupenda para ellos"

"Ayyy Kira..."

"Ahora chicas...antes de todo el arreglo debo pedirles que les digas a los de jardinería que arreglen todo el salón de recepciones con flores frescas ...y debo pensar en la música...ya d eso Trent se encargará...además todo es gratis jeje...debo irme"

"Pero ...debes arreglarte yá" Le reclamó Ally

"No tardaré...debo hacer una diligencia"

Mientras hablaba ya se había cambiado...salió corriendo de la habitacion.

---

Todos estaban en la pista de aterrizaje del hotel, a punto de dejar Mermaid Beach y volver a la base ranger...

"¿Lista para regresar Syd?" Jen le preguntó

"Más que lista" Con una sonrisa

Y asi todos subieron a bordo, y la nave fue despegando poco a poco, y finalmente a la velocidad de la luz abandonó el planeta Mermaid.

---

Trent fue rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje privada de la base, aquella que tenía un acceso restringido para los que no tenían un permiso especial de un comandante.

Al llegar, Kira ya estaba esperando...

"Qué rápida eres"

"Para las misiones soy muy rápida" le respondió con un abrazo

"suenas a Conner"

ella sonrie

"¡Ya llegaron!"

En una cuestion de 30 minutos la nave que había partido de Mermaid beach llegó a la pista privada de aterrizaje de la base ranger, apenas aterrizo la compuerta principal se abrió dejando salir a todo el personal que Jen había reclutado para su estancia en dicho planeta, de pronto el doctor Miller y Cam salías de la nave...

"Hola Cam, tanto tiempo sin verte por aca" Trent lo saluda con un abrazo

"Los he extrañado a todos tambien, incluso despues del hechizo"

"¿También te afectó a ti?" Kira le pregunta

"Si, pero mis síntomas no fueron muy notorios, sentí mareos, pero nada mas...confieso que no he notado cambios en mi"

"Que buena suerte la tuya" Kira le dijo "Espero que ni Syd ni Jen nos odin por todo lo que pasó"

"Pues su odio no es nada notorio en ellas" Miller le respondió mirando la compuerta abierta...

Dos mujeres distintas a las que se fueron aparecieron bajando de la nave...eran Syd y Jen

"WOW" Kira y trent al unísono " Es un cambio...radical "Kira agregó

"Hola a todos" Jen saludó a los dos sargentos futuros contrayentes "y felicidades por sus futuras nupcias"

"Estan guapísimas chicas" Trent habló despanpanado

"MMM" Kira con una actitud media celosa pero muy dulce

"No te pongas celosa...tu te ves mas hermosa todavía"

Todos sueltan una leve carcajada

"Ehhh chicas...sus habitaciones estan listas...estan lejos del edificio principal, será provisional supongo"

"Pues si...al menos nos servirá para bañarnos y cambiarnos para la ceremonia"

"Esto de la boda fue una muy buena idea...ademas beneficia a dos personas que de verdad se aman" Syd habló con cierta tristeza

"Halas por Sky verdad" habló Trent...Kira le da un codazo

"Bueno...no hablemos mas "Recuperándose un poco "Nos cambiaremos de inmediato...y ustedes quienes se casan deberían estar arreglándose

"No se preocupen por los detalles, en mermaid beach e encargué personalmente de hacer todos los preparativos para traerlos listos a la base" Jennifer les alivió toda la boda

"Muchas Gracias...Jen...creo que lo mas que podemos hacer por esto es nombrarte nuestra madrina" Trent le propuso

" Muchas gracias...pero arruinaría la sorpresa que tengo preparada para todos"

"Pues cualquiera que sea la sorpresa...no se verá afectada si te cubres el rostro con un velo"

"Lo pensaré...ahora debemos alistarnos"

todos se van, antes Kira le dijo a Syd

"Si no es Jen...al menos selo tu"

"mmm...lo pensaré" soltando una risa

"Que chistosa"

**Continuará...**


	26. El regreso

Los preparativos estaban ya casi listos; acondicionaron un salón de la base para que haga la función d una capilla, exclusivamente para la boda de trent y Kira.

Jen , al hablar de preparativos listos, también hablaba de un juez, llevado desde mermaid beach (Me pregunto si para la época de donde venían será válido), la hora ya se acercaba y al estar reunidos todos, dos personas muy extrañas aparecieron a la entrada del salón.

Sky ayudaba a Wes en su silla de ruedas, ambos quedaro anonadados...

"¿Los conoce comandante?"

"Mas bién diría si las conocemos"

"No son del personal, nadie las conoce" se había percatado de las caras que todo el salón había puesto.

Butterfly apareció de un momento a otro, con un rostro de espanto

"¡SON ELLAS!"

Hubo un silencio casi delatador para aquellas dos damas.

"Ehhh...(se había dado cuenta antes)Somos nosotras...Hansy y Butterfly, las damas de honor

Y entraron glamourosas las dos gemelas, todas unas señoritas.

volvió el pequeño bullicio del salón, aspirando a la entrada del novio

En cuanto a las misteriosas damas, una de ellas caminó por un costado, hasta donde se encontraba Tommy, justo en la misma banca de Wes y Sky.

"Espero que no nos hayas olvidado Tommy" Jennifer, en un tono de sarcasmo

A Tommy se le salió el corazon, pero con una mano lo detuvo de cualquiero error inconsciente.

"Ahora no, solo después de la ceremonia, y entrando al salón de recepción te voy a pedir que nos des un momento para entrar después, sólo asi será mas notoria nuestra llegada"

Sky noto un bullicio extraño, una voz conocida, pero el momento lo cegaba...

Entró el novio, junto con la otra dama misteriosa, con un suave velo cubría su rostro casi en su totalidad, era hasta sonsamente ingenioso pero nada sucedía por casualidad.

un minuto después, la novia entró sonriente en medio de aplausos, junto con Ransik, quien amáblemente la llevo hasta Trent, e inició la ceremonia.

Una mezcla de emociones encontradas se vivía en aquel salón, un momento de extrema tensión para algunos, aquella que sería una explosión dentro de unos momentos.

terminó la ceremonia, se pasaba a las firmas, tanto trent como Kria firmaron con seguridad y nerviosismo a la vez.

"Los padrinos, por favor"

Tommy no dió ni un paso cuando Jen lo asió del brazo, él lo había entendido y juntos se acercaron a la firma del acta.

Wes sintió un salto en el corazón, había algo en aquella mujer que le llamaba mucho la atención.

"Testigos por favor"

La otra dama misteriosa, quien por un momento se pensó que era madrina, fue testigo, se acercó a firmar.

Nadira firmo a la par de ella...

La ceremonia había terminado y la recepción estaba por empezar.

Hasta que Tommy pidió la palabra

"felicito a los novios por sus nupcias, ahora quisiera darles una sorpresa especial por este día" Se enocntraba muy nervioso "Pero antes, dejaré que las damas den sus felicitaciones"

Muy flamantes dos mujeres entraron al salón, vestidas de nego y azul, muy hermosas, muy rgullosas de lo que eran, pero sus miradas hacia dos caballeros no podían ser de otro sentimiento :Odio

"Buenas noches" Syd inició el saludo

Sus rizos se volvieron ondas marinas, tan brillantes cmo aquel sol que la protegió del sufrimiento, y una piel más que envidiable.

Jen no podía estar mejor, en cabellos ondeados brillantes, un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura.

habían regresado Syd y Jen.


	27. Asunto pendiente

Hubo un silencio frío y desconcertante, la tensión empezaba a aumentar a la par de sentimientos encontrados,sean buenos o malos

Tanto Wes como Sky quedaron impactados por aquellas dos mujeres seguras, firmes, decididas a todo. Cada minuto se sentían más miserables.

"Buenas noches a todos " Jennifer enfatizó "Espero que esten disfrutando este momento junto a los novios, yo también les expreso mis parabienes"

"Que todo sea felicidad y dicha para los dos, y sobre todo...sinceridad y cuentas claras" Syd un tanto irónica y sedienta de venganza.

Sky no soltaba palabra, tan solo la miraba, intuía el inicio de su paga por el dolor causado, cada factura sería cobrada, una tras otra sin demora, sin negociaciones.

Wesley, quien admirando la belleza reluciente de aquella mujer a la que le hizo mucho daño, no reparó en levantarse de la silla de ruedas...

"Jen...regresaste mi amor..."Levantándose más y más...

"ARRRRGGGGGGGG" pero cayó

Taylor corrió para ayudarlo

"Mi amor..."

Jen con mirada desafianta iba rumbo al desquite, pero Syd la detiene susurrando...

"No vale la pena"

Taylor continuaba

"Levantate mi vida..."

Wes reaccionó al instante...

"Quítame las manos de encima...¡QUÍTAMELAS!"

Todo era silencio en el salón

Jen atinó a continuar

"Sigan disfrutando de la velada, reitero mis felicitaciones a los novios, ahora nos retiramos...vámos Syd"

"Sí comandante"

Todos en el salon, incluyendo los novios, saludaban a la que consideraban la mayor autoridad.

"Jen...no te vayas, tenemos que hablar..."Wes suplicaba mientras Cole y Katy le ayudaban a levantarse"

Ella omitió sus palabras y con fija mirada de resentimiento y odio se fue junto a su asistente.

Mientras Syd no dejaba de mirar a Sky a los ojos, dentro de ella moría por darle la peor de las golpizas, pero debía tomar las cosas de la manera más civilizada, y en una mirada profunda acordaba con él un asunto pendiente entre los dos, algo que arreglar, que tratar sin perder la compostura

Sky entendió perfectamente el mensaje, entrándole una mezcla de alegría al saber que escucharía de nuevo su voz, y un miedo aterrador de ser el principio del fin ante cualquier esperanza con ella... si es que existe alguna.

Retomaron la calma y el aire de dicha y felicidad, todos fueron a divertirse, a saludar a los novios (comprendieron todo lo sucedido), hubo ambiente de fiesta, celebración, sonrisas...

Tommy quedó pensativo

"Escogieron el mejor momento para regresar...o lo planearon...por eso se casaron hoy...ahora entiendo todo".

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron levantados muy temprano, nada justificaba la interrupción de labores,salvo para los novios quienes a primera hora enrumbaron para la misma Mermaid beach, recomendacion especial de la comandante.

Pero ¿Quien despertó a los sargentos? Una alarma...

"Sargentos, todos a la sala de reuniones"

Enseguida todos estaban a la espera de instrucciones, el holograma de Zordon junto a los demás líderes de cada generación aparecieron y se generó un silencio símbolo de respeto...

"Saludos Rangers" Zordon empezó "Estamos reunidos para resolver un problema retardado desde hace ya mucho, ahora que todos los comandantes se encuentran aqui".

"¿Los sometera a juicio, señor?" Jack preguntó

"El juicio del que les hablé se llevará a cabo en otro momento, en privado, por ahora sólo mencionare algunos cambios".

Todos a la expectativa

"Jen... A pesar de todo creo que eres la mas sensata del equipo de líderes, por ello te nombro la única comandante suprema de esta base, el resto quedan relegados de sus puestos hasta que demuestren su capacidad de unión y dirección".

"Agradezco su nombramiento señor, pero no veo necesario que los relegue a sargentos, querramos o no, se han ganado un poco de respeto de parte del equipo...solicito que los mantenga como comandantes"

"Que así sea, pero tú eres la autoridad máxima, estarás sobre ellos y cualquier decision la consultarán únicamente contigo, eres la comandante suprema y dejo en ti la solucion a todos nuestros problemas"

"Junto a mi brazo derecho, Syd, ha demostrado ser capaz de muchas cosas y creo que merece una oportunidad para demostrarlo ante el equipo"

Todos concordaban con ella, a excepcion de Taylor, Tori y "z", quienes no veían con buenos ojos lo que ocurría ahí.

"Rangers, ya oyeron, Syd tendrá también autoridad en esta base, espero que puedan unirse de una vez sin riñas ni discusiones fuera de lugar".

"SI SEÑOR" Todos a viva voz.

Zordon junto a los líderes abndonaron la sala de reuniones.

Jen atinó a retirarse, Syd detras y los otros tres comandantes de manera igual, todos los demás saludando con respero a sus autoridades.

En el pasillo, Wes en su silla de ruedas intenta alcanzas a Jen, necesitaba aclarar con ella todo lo sucedido, instinstivamente ella quedó de pié congelada, seria y decidida en lo que haría después...Wes la alcanzó...

"Jen, tenemos que hablar"

"De lo único que hablaremos...es de nuestro divorcio"

Jen se va, Wes se queda impotente a lo que acababa de oir.

PDT: Hace más de un año que escribo espero haya valido la espera para ustedes...ahi nos vemos xD!


	28. Cuentas claras

Mientras los rangers asimilaban la tensión dentro de toda la base, Syd decidió caminar por las afueras del edificio principal, necesitaba pensar antes de llegar lo inevitable: Hablar con Sky

No demoró más de media hora para que en medio de su caminata encontrara a un hombre desesperado por verla, escucharla, sentirla, por decirle cuanto la ama y necesita de su perdón; a la vez de aclarar todos los malos entendidos...

"Syd..." Sky inició el diálogo con cierto temor

"Comandante Tate..." Syd fría como un hielo

Un silencio pavoroso cercó el ambiente donde dos personas transmitían una mixtura de emociones a punto de estallar.

"Necesitamos hablar..."

"No... no es mucho lo que debo decir y hacer"

Syd se le acerca, sigue en una actitud indiferente, pero gradualemnte la mirada se vuelve desafiante, Sky tan solo aprecia como la mujer de su vida se va acercando más y más...Llega, la mirada de Syd tan solo se puede explicar con un...

¡PAAAAAAFFFFFFFF! La mejilla de Sky enrojeció al instante, mientras la de Syd acunaba una lágrima al ritomo de una mano haciendo puño del dolor y la ira

"¿Cómo pudiste?... Hasta ahora no logro entender cuánta maldad puede haber entre todos nosotros...pero no de mi mejor amigo"

"Syd...dejame explicarte..."

"El cadete más responsable, correcto, intachable de la base SPD, lleno de orgullo, de grandes expectativas, con una línea de parentesco digno...tu padre debe estar lo suficientemente decepcionado de ti..."

"No te permito..."

"¿Qué no permitiras? ¿Que deje de creer en tus mentiras, en tu juego, en la demencia de tu actuar? Te recuerdo que la maldicion de Snarps ha desaparecido para todos, incluyendome, tendrás que olvidarte de la pobre niña tonta que creyó en ti... ni todo lo que ha pasado justifica tus acciones...debí estar loca para enamorarme de ti, siempre he dicho que eres demasiado serio, nunca fuiste lo que busco en un hombre...y qué curioso, aún así te lo confieso, me duele que me hayas hecho esto"

"No puedo creer lo que escucho, pero a pesar de todo Syd...yo te..."

"Ni te molestes Sky...ya todo esta olvidado"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo lo malo ya paso...te perdoné que traicionaras nuestra amistad, te perdoné que quisieras conseguir de mi los códigos TOSCRERS, te perdoné que me llevaras a ser tuya sin sentir nada mas que lástima y remordimiento..."

"Syd..."

"Pero por favor, en nombre de lo que aún pueda haber entre los dos llámese estima, cordialidad, templanza...ALÉJATE DE MI Y DÉJAME EN PAZ"

Tomó las riendas de su camino y dejó a Sky anonadado...

"Syd..."Entre él mismo "Yo te amo..."

Los demás rangers prepararon una larga charla dentro de la sala de recreación, necesitaban hablar en grupo y disipar ciertas diferencias. Tommy inicia...

"Rangers...Chicos, todos sabemos por lo que hemos pasado y...creo que las diferencias entre todos nosotros debe acabar para siempre"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Cole siguió "Todos sabemos que fuimos controlados por una fuerza maligna, no ha nacido alguna acción de nuestros corazones

"¿Podremos arreglar todo esto chicos?" Cam preguntaba como desconfiando un poco

"Lo haremos"

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada, era Jen, todos de pié para saludar a la comandante suprema

"Nadie tiene culpa de nada, salvo Snarps...y todos aquellos que siguieron sus planes aún de manera consciente, alguna vez dije que podíamos hacer un mejor futuro...y eso es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante...tenemos una misión que cumplir"

"Chicos" Shane se atrevió a hablar "Hay muchas cosas de la que debo hablar con usted...pero ahora sólo dire que todos somos rangers y nada detendra al bien llenando los corazones de todos, mientras no lo permitamos"

"Comandante, lamento tantas cosas..."dijo Conner "Pero somos rangers y pase lo que pase debemos mantenernos unidos"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Lucas añadió

"Yo también" Hablo Max

"Juntos hasta el fin" "Somos invencibles" "Snarps tragará cada maldición que no podrá con todas" Frases así se escuchaba dentro de toda la base

"Muy bien rangers... lo mejor es que aclaren sus propios temas, pero por una misma causa, estamos todos unidos y comprometidos"Jen aclaró

"SI SEÑOR!" Todos al unísono

"Recreense, daré la alarma para que empiecen a trabajar de verdad"

"Ehhh... como que todo iba demasiado bien comandante"Ethan de manera picarezca

"Ethan..."

"Me recrearé comandante"

"Jejejejejeje"

Atras, tres mujeres llenas de maldad escuchaban todo

"Maldición" Taylor pronunció para su compañia

El Doctor Miller iba revisando los pormenores del área de enfermería para ver que tan bien se habia gestionado el lugar, mientras una mano acaricia su hombro

"¿Trabajando?" jen Preguntaba

"Si amor, revisando que este en orden"

"Que bueno"

"Jen"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Piensas decirle lo nuestro a tu esposo?"

"Se enterará, descuida"

"Ten cuidado...no sabemos cómo reaccionará"

"Yo sí"

Jen le robó un largo y profundo beso, en ese momento una persona en silla de ruedas ingresaba a la enfermería para su terapia, encontrando no precisamente un alivio...

"¡JEN!"Wes reclamó

"Comandante Collins" Miller atinó a decir

"¿Algún problema comandante?" Jen de manera hiriente

"¿Que es esto?"Wes pregunto lleno de ira

"La reconstrucción de mi vida comandante"

"Eres mi esposa"

"No por mucho tiempo, solicitaré la demanda de divorcio en nuestro tiempo"

"NO LO HARAS, PRIMERO..."

"¿Primero qué?...¿Me matarás?...ya lo hiciste, pero ahora tengo un hombre, un verdadero hombre que revive todo lo muerto dentro de mi corazón"

"Doctor Miller, esto le costará más que la vida" Yendo a golpearle, Jen lo detiene con la mano

"No se esfuerce, primero por su triste salud, segundo...porque no soy nada en su vida ni usted en la mía, ahora soy la prometida del Doctor Miller y su mujer también"

"QUE?"Wesley Collins no podía creer lo que escuchaba

"No te sorprendas, agradece que te aviso...no como tu, que tuve que enterarme por mi propia cuenta tu traición"

Jen y el doctor Miller disponen a retirarse juntos...wes...

"Te amo Jennifer Collins"

Jen reaccionó de inmediato

"Jennifer Scotts...muy pronto Jennifer Miller" Un duro golpe "Dispondre una orden de alejamiento en tu contra, mientras la misión dure no permitiré que te me acerques en lo que te resta de vida...Vámonos Doctor".

Ambos se fueron, Wes lleno de dolor...

"Te amo..."

Justo por los pasillos Miller y Jen encontraron a Syd medio molesta, Sky detras de ella...

"Syd, no hemos terminado de hablar"Sky gritaba

"¿Qué esta pasando aqui?"Jen Exclamaba

"Jen..."Syd insinuaba algo

"Sky...creo que debes enterarte de algo" Jen dijo "Desde hoy tienes una orden de alejamento hacia Syd...tienes terminantemente prohibido intentar siquiera cruzar palabra con Syd

"Comandante..."

"Es una orden"

Syd, Jen y Miller caminaron por el pasillo, Sky intentaba asimilar de pié lo ocurrido

PDT: Espero continuar escribiendo, saludos :D


	29. La Trampa I

Las tres damas misteriosas (aunque ya no tanto) conversan de manera preocupada y tensa con Snarps, mientras Thy y Mericsa escuchan atentamente...

"TRIO DE INUTILES... ¿ACASO REGRESARON LAS DOS SOLDADITAS ODIOSAS A LA BASE SIN ANTES SABERLO?"

"No pudimos evitarlo" Una de ella replicó "Nos tomo tan de sorpresa que...apenas atinamos a improvisar en la escena, el tiempo que tomaron fue demasiado medido, hasta sospechoso"

"QUE ME INTERESA, PUDIERON TOMARSE MILLONES DE AÑOS LUZ O TAN SOLO UN MACRO SEGUNDO, PERO USTEDES, LADINAS, DEBIERON ESTAR ATENTAS ANTE CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO"

"Pero mi señora...¿No era eso precisamente eso lo que esperaba?"

Snarps lo piensa unos cuantos segundos...

"No en este momento..."

Las tres damas oscuras no lograban entender, hasta que Thy...

"Reina de reinas... quizas sea el momento adecuado...

"¿A qué te refieres? expectro del inframundo"

"Es el momento preciso para aumentar el odio de las dos, a favor nuestro, nuestras damas podrian encargarse personalmente de ello"

"NO, Eso no funcionaria...por esto no quería que regresaran... ME TOMAN DESPREVENIDA"

Todos en el oscuro y pavoroso salon del trono quedaron atónitos

" Las arrogantes y unicas pink rangers no podran salirse con la suya... es cuestion de preparar el plan de planes...el plan MAESTRO DE MAESTROS"

Nadie entendía lo que quería decir salvo...

"Mi señora... creo que antes de cualquier accion debe saber una cosa" Habló Mericssa.

"MERICSSA, al fin hablas bruja... ¿Qué debo saber yo?"

"Las dos diosas de las que tanto te hable...tan solo es una..."

Snarps tenia muchas ganas de degollar a la mistica hechicera"

"¿Qué juego es este bruja?

"Ninguno mi señora...tan solo procuro ahorrarle la molestia de preocuparse por dos... tan solo es una a quien debe atrapar...y no se imagina lo CERCA QUE ESTA".

Mericssa algo ocultaba... miraba fijamente a las tres damas...

...

En la base ranger, las aguas iban calmándose con el paso de los días, las semanas.

La base ranger iba recuperandose satisfactoriamente, el tiempo iba avanzando y los habitantes de la base iba acumulando un surtido de recuerdos, hechos, vivencias dentro de sus corazones, en algunos con consecuencias irreparables...

Jen se encuentra junto con Katie en el centro de comando, tenían tanto de qué hablar sobre lo que alguna vez vivieron en el pasado, mas lo que deberán afrontar en el futuro.

"¿Así que te divorciarás Jen?" Katie preguntó

"Es definitivo katie, es preciso volver ya a nuestro tiempo Wesley y yo para tramitar nuestro divorcio"

Katie notaba una gran trsiteza en Jen, ella tambien la compartía

"Se lo dirás tú?"

"No, desde que me vio junto al doctor Miller es más que obvio que no quiera ni verme"

"O quiera recuperarte a toda costa"

"No lo creo" Jen replica "Es más, por mí que me deteste, no más del odio que siento por él"

"No puedo creer que estar en la base haya resultado una pesadilla"

"Es como debe de ser..."

Jen oprimió un botón de su consola de mando, llamando a una de las gemelas, llamó a butterfly...

"Butty, vén un momento por favor" por el audio de su consola hacia su morfo.

_"Sí comandante" _respondiendo

pasaron cinco minutos...

"Dígame comandante" Saludó Butterfly

"Manda este LCD al comandante Collins, que te envíe una respuesta inmediata contigo"

"Sí comandante"

Butty se va dejando a Katie helada por lo ocurrido

"Jen" "Katie dice "Espero que no te arrepientas de esto"

Jen la queda mirando fijamente mientras sus palabras van llegando a lo mas profundo de su ser

...

Butterfly llega a la oficina de Wes, un poco temerosa prefiere...

"Tal vez deba llegar con un pretexto que no sea este...mmm"

Y se le ocurrio

"Ya sé" utilizando su magia, hace aparecer otros LCD "Le haré revisar estos cargos para el ingreso de armas al almacén, por cierto largos y aburridos, antes de que vea el recado de Jen..."

Y se decide a entrar, encuentra a un Wes ocupado, necesario para la situación que le avecinaba...

"Comandante Collins..."

"Dime Butterfly"

"Ehh... Hay unos LCD que debe revisar"

Wes se los recibe, los mira y...

"Sí Butty, Hansy ya me los había mostrado, reitérale en todo caso que las nuevas armas vayan al almacen mayor"

"Los leyó en menos de cinco minutos..." Butterfly hablo para sí misma, pero...

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No comandante...este...

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Este... la...la comandate Scott le..."

"Comandante Collins butterfly... Es y será siempre así·

"Mmmm... le mando esto"

La mano tímida y temblorosa de Butterfly entrega Wes lo encargado por Jen, lo leyó en menos de un minuto...

"¿Dónde esta mi esposa?"

"En el centro de comando"

"Iré para ayá"

Fué con decisión hacia el pasillo rumbo al centro, Butterfly detras suyo gritando...

"NO COMANDANTE, RECUERDE QUE TIENE ÓRDEN DE ALEJAMIENTO"

Pero fué inútil, Wes fue para el centro de comando, las puertas deslizaron y Jen , sola, quedó con una mirada seria al verlo

"JEN, SÉ QUE NO PUEDO ACERCARME A TÍ, N VERTE, NI OIRTE...PERO NO ACEPTARÉ IR CONTIGO A DIVORCIARNOS EN NUESTRO TIEMPO..."

"Comandante Collins, no le permito..."

"QUÉ, QUE ME ECHES DE TU VIDA ASÍ COMO ASÍ, QUE TE OLVIDES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO JUNTOS...

"Y TÚ CÍNICAMENTE RECLAMAS LO QUE TÚ OLVIDASTE DESDE SIEMPRE..."apretó de su consola otro boton "SARGENTOS..."

"NO JEN,, YÁ ME VOY, PERO NO ME DIVORCIARÉ DE TI, ME OYES NO LO HARÉ"

Wes se fue furioso del lugar, Jen no pudo contener las lágrimas, sólo por él podía derramarlas.

...

Volviendo a la base oscura de Snarps, tardó mucho en planear ciertas cosas...

"Atacaré la base..."Dijo Snarps

"Mi señora" Thy replicó "La última vez que llevamos darkbots a la base dejamos en muy malas condiciones a la base ranger, en sus mismo generadores de energía...Y SE RECUPERARON"

"NO HABLES ESTUPIDECES INÚTIL, Los códigos TOSCRERS no nos sirvieron de mucho, pero la misma base será de grán utilidad, meteremos un virus poderosamente capaz de bloquear la matriz de esa chatarra flotante y hacerla vulnerable a nuestros propósitos...

"Entiendo mi señora..."Thy comentó conectándose en la mente cruel de la dama más oscura del universo

"No será sólo un ataque... serán como pequeños ratones en un laberinto muy peligroso...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

...

Trent y Kira regresaron de su luna de miel, fueron recibidos con mucha alegría por todos,llegaron incluso con pequeños presentes para cada uno

"Que bueno que ya esten entre nosotros" Cole dijo en nombre de todos

"Muchas gracias chicos" dijo Trent "Los extrañamos bastante"

...

Z se encuentra en en centro de comando, justo en la consola de Jen dondo por una entrada USB conecta un dispositivo conteniendo un virus informático muy poderoso...

"Después la actuación en cinco minutos"

...

Kira seguía hablando a sus amigos

"Fue tan divertido el viaje, como dice mi marido extrañé mucho la base..."

ALERTA ROJA, EL CENTRO DE COMANDO ES ATACADO, ALERTA ROJA EL CENTRO DE COMANDO ES ATACADO

"Hasta los ataques"

"VAMOS" Syd dijo a muchos metros de distancia de Sky

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el centro de comando, por el pasillo fueron ubicandose estratégicamente cada ranger para actuar al momento del ingreso

"A toda la base" Jen dijo mediante su morpher mientras todos escuchaban "Ubíquense en plan de ataque, es un estado real de emergencia, repito, es un estado de emergencia, a todo el centro armamentista preparen armas"

Wes quedaba impresionado cada día por la valentía y coraje de su aún esposa

Todos llegaron hasta la puerta desliz del centro, hasta que...

"Suprema comandante" Dijo Tori "Creo que debe ir primera para distraer al intruso mientras armamos un plan de ataque rápido"

"Buena sugerencia, Comandate Oliver..."

"Chicos, vámos por él"

"Sí señor" todos al unísono, menos Wes, era autoridad

"A la cuenta de tres..." Jen dijo "dos...uno...ACCIÓN"

Jen activo la puerta desliz e ingresó al centro de comando, la sorpresa de ver a Z ahí...

"Suprema comandante...bienvenida"

Todos quedaron atónitos

Tori se dispuso a empujar a Jen al interior, Syd reaccionó de inmediato sacando su laser...

"MALDITAS"

Pero Taylor también la empujo, tanto Tori como Taylor ingresaron y ante los ojos de todos la puerta deliz se cerró


	30. La Trampa II

Apenas la puerta se cerró, los Rangers trataban de explicarse lo que había pasado...

"¿Qué ..." Eric no podía decir algo más

"Tori" Tommy dijo

" Yo sabía que era mala" Hansy atinó "a igual que Z y Taylor"

Sky expulsaba furia por cada parte de su cuerpo...

"SYD, NOOOOO... YO TUVE LA CULPA. NO PUDE DEFENDERTE" Empezó a golpear las paredes...

"Sky" Wes le habló mientas le detenía " YA BASTA, NO GANAMOS NADA CON ESA ACTITUD...ESO NO HUBIERA QUERIDO JEN QUE HAGAMOS AHORA..."

"Debemos armar un plan que libere a Jen y Syd... Tori, Taylor y Z ahora son nuestras enemigas, no lo olviden"

"Sí señor" Todos con un poco de nostalgia

Minutos mas tarde...

Dentro del centro de comando , tanto Jen como Syd comprendieron lo que ocurría, no estaban frente a aliadas...

"Muy bien suprema comandante" Z habló " Ahora tendremos un intercambio de palabras y una ventajosa negociación representando a la única dueña y señora de todo lo que existe"

"Vamos a negociar un intercambio que beneficiará a todos..." Torí comentó

Por atras de Jen, Taylor la sujeta de los hombros, Syd quiere detenerla, corre a atacar a Taylor pero ella le ataca con su láser, felizmente le da en su cinturón y sólo la estampa contra la pared, Jen voltea y con intencion de ayudar a su amiga intenta correr hacia ella, pero Taylor no se lo permite, la asía de ambos brazos y al oído con voz amenazante...

"Ten la seguridad de que esta vez será con tu consentimiento...no como en el caso de tu marido..."

Esto último enfureció a Jen al extremo de liberarse las manos como pudo, asir a Taylor de su ropa golpearla como se lo merecía...

"No puedo creer que seas capaz de estar tán tranquila por todo lo que has hecho, pero lo entiendo... eres una pobre mujer que aún sin hechizo, sólo buscas apegarte a hombres casados...

" Pero al final yo gané... yo lo tengo junto a mí"

"No me pareció haberlo visto cuando llegué de viaje"

" No sabes qué es lo que pasara con las dos ahora... mejor ocupe su puesto comandante, siéntase cómoda, que lo que viene es todo un espectáculo"

"¿Crées que iré a hacerte caso a tí..." Taylor casa su láser apuntándole justo en la cabeza...

" Es preferible que lo hagas, cualquier movimieto extraño hará que mi mano active este láser y acabe contigo... aunque eso sería un verdadro placer"

Jen le hace caso y va caminando hacia su lugar, Syd anduvo recuperándose durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero en el asiento del supremo comandante ve como Z va activando un botón de la consola y...

"JEN...CUIDADOOOO"

Jen con sus manos y volteando su cuerpo, logra quitarle el arma a Taylor, apuntándole", pero empieza a tembral todo y ve al mismo tiempo cómo el centro de comando empieza a verse borroso, como volviéndose frágil y suave a la vista (lo mismo pasa fuera del centro de comando, absolutamente en toda la base) deja de temblar y...

"No tiene caso suprema comandante" Tori dijo" No le conviene dar siquiera un sólo disparo, hágalo y la base quedará hecha nada en el espacio"

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Infectamos la base con un virus que la hace vulnerable a cualquier golpe, por minúsculo que sea..." Taylor explicó " La base explotará en mil pedazos"

"¿Y ustedes? ?Qué Snarps no piensa en ustedes? DENSE CUENTA "

"Primero, negociemos sobre esta situación, tan solo queremos un pequeño trueque... la base entera a cambio de una de ustedes"

"¿Y para qué quiere esa demente a una de nosotras?"

" Demasiadas preguntas para un problema con una solucion facilísima... pueden decidir quien se va con nosotras"

Syd...

"Comandante..."

"¿Qué pretenden?" Jen volvió a preguntar

"Que se apuren en ver quién se va a la fortaleza con nosotras, agradezcan que les damos tiempo"

"Y agradezcan ustedes que no golpeo esta base para terminar con todo esto y darle la victoria a Snarps... ¿No ven que esto es demasiado fácil para ella?"

"YA CALLATE, DECIDAN DE UNA VEZ... TIENEN MEDIA HORA " Taylor dijo " Tori, vé a cazar al resto y dáles una equeña clase de lo que esta sucediendo..."

"Como digas"

Tori usa un teletransportador portátil de un bolsillo secreto y desaparece del centro de comando

" Idiotas" Syd habló

"Cállate maldita..." Z fue directo a golpearle

" Z, no seas estúpida" Taylor la detuvo a gritos "Aprende de mi, que considero a la señora Collins una frágil mujer a la que no se le puede hacer el menor daño físico, un daño verbal es siempre mejor"

"Ahora veo por qué Snarps te eligió para controlarte... eres una pobre prostituta barata que se conforma con una noche acelerada junto a un hombre casado" Jen desahogaba lo que tanto quería frente a Taylor

"Y bién que gocé con él... cómo se te fue la exclusividad de su virilidad en la cama " riéndose

Jen quiso seguir respondiéndole...

" Ya quisiera una historia como ustedes " Z intervino "No como la mía, exactamente al revés, una mosquita muerta roba a mí prometido para enredarse con él "

"¿Sabías que fue él quien me busco? Parece que ya se estaba cansando de tu poco cerebro"

"O se entusiasmó con unos códigos"

"Maldita..."

Syd corrió mientras terminaba de hablar y le pegó una cachetada

"Basura"

Empezaron a pelearse...

"Syd, ten cuidado" Jen quiso ayudarla...

"Tu no te mueves de aqui... a final de cuentas quien estuvo última en la cama de Wes, fui yo"

"Perra maldita"

Las cuatro empezaron a golpearse mientras olvidaban el gran riesgo que corria la base infectada

Pro otro lado, los Rangers corrieron hacia la plataforma de llegada de naves y analizaban una posible solución...

"Debemos entrar como sea al centro de comando..." Tommy dijo "Las chicas peligran ahi dentro mientras no hacemos nada"

"Pero... ¿Cómo las ayudaremos sin herir a Tori, Taylor y Z? Trip tenía la seguridad de que al fin y al cabo las tres eran victimas

"No podemos pensar en eso ahora, son un grave peligro para todos es como si la misma Snarps estuviera aqui" Merrick dijo

En ese momento la base entera tiembla, los rangers caen al intentar manenerse de pie, sólo fue un momento y al detenerse, notaron algo muy extraño...

"¿Por qué la nave se ve borrosa?" Ethan fue el primero en verlo

En ese momento, Tori aparece de la nada a la presencia de los demas, todos quedaron atónitos...

"¿Quieren saber qué pasa aqui? Sólo les puedo decir que no les convendra dar siquiera un salto de rabia... todo explotará en pedazos...pero descuiden, con un buen trato con la maxima autoridad esto se resolverá..." esapareció al instante.

Eric atino a decir...

"Wes, creo que debemos dividirnos e inspeccionar la base para ver que no haya nada anormal...es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento" Eric dijo

"¿De que trato hablan?" Kira se preguntaba, pero nadie tenía idea...

Hansy vio algo justo donde Tori había estado, una especie de teléfono en miniatura... se acercó cuidadosamente sin que nadie lo notara, lo recogió del suelo y en eso mediante este...

_"Damas oscuras, habla el general Thy, mi señora quiere que lleven de una vez a la pink ranger a la fortaleza,antes de que cualquiera golpee la nave y exploten todos, ES UNA ORDEN... ¿me escuchan?"._

"Maldito..." Sky quizo acercarse a responderle, como todos pero..."

"shhh" Hansy, como sabiendo qué actitud tomar...se desipuso a escuchar lo que seguía, pero nada más se pudo percibir.

"Qué no son dos?" Alyssa pregunto a todos pero...

"No conviene que sepan que sabemos lo que quieren, pero ahora...realmente estamos enterado de qué es lo que hacen ellas aqui..." Hansy dijo

"Explicate" Cole le invitó

Todos prestaron atención...

"Es patético que Snarps ponga en peligro así la base y quiera a Jen y a Syd vivas cuando lo que realmente quiere es destruirnos a todos"

"Ahora..." Butterfly dijo "Creo que tanto Taylor...como las otras , Snarps ya no las necesitará más, presiento que al igual que nosotros les augura la muerte inmediata aqui"

"¿Y cómo pretende que trasladen a Syd y a Jen hasta su fortaleza solas?" Preguntó Hunter

"Viste cómo se teletransportó"

"Aqui no cuadra algo" Tommy dijo... ¿Quién llevara a las chicas si quiere la muerte de sus tres aliadas?"

Todo era confuso, pero a la vez...empezarían mas tarde a atar cabos...

Mientras en el centro de comando, seguían peleando, las dos aliadas de Snarps se deciden de una vez, quitaron de sus cinturones una armas raras...

"Prepárense a dormir" Taylor dijo, disparando hacia ambas chicas, durmiendolas al instante y queriendo caer al suelo Z en su poder de multiplicación detiene a ambas...

"Teletransportación" dijo Z

"Espera, avisemos a Tori"...

_"Tori, prepara todo, nos vamos"_

Tori reaparece a la plataforma , los rangers seguían ahí...

"Listo, ya podemos irnos"

En ese momento, Taylor y Z aparecen con las pink rangers desmayadas

"JEN" Wes quizo acercarse, pero Taylor le disparó en el hombro, al caer le sujetaorn entre todos

"Mejor no intentes nada o explotarán antes de tiempo"

"No hagan esto, Snarps hará que se queden aqui y mueran con nosotras entiéndanlo"

"Tonterías" Tori dijo "La reina del universo sabe lo que hace y no es ingrata con sus aliados.

_"Te equivocas" _Una voz a lo lejos se dejo escuchar por todos, en eso Tori, Z y Taylor tuvieron los mismo síntomas de los demás al momento de salir del hechizo de Mericcsa , una tenue luz brotó de las tres y quedaron inconscientes, en eso...

" Nunca debieron confiar demasiado en la emperatriz, sólo es agradecida con sus verdaderos aliados...como yo"

Todos dijeron

"DOCTOR MILLER"

"Ninguna de todas las chicas rubias no me sirven, me llevare a Jen... y a Z también, sólo ellas cumplirán con nuestros propósitos, y... LES DESEO UNA DOLOROSA MUERTE A TODOS"

Abrió con sus manos un torbellino sobre su cabeza, sujetando a las chicas que quería y los tres desaparecieron , mientras las otras tres quedaron desmayadas y los rangers... sin palabras.


End file.
